Blue Moon: Part I Twilight
by Merteuil
Summary: "Life had changed so much from where I started, but I knew that I'd made the right decisions." A Twilight fan gets the opportunity of a lifetime when she replaces Bella Swan in her favorite story. AU. OC.
1. Prologue

Once In A

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Summary: **The Blue Moon has power, no matter where you are, and when a young girl in her hour of need asks for that power to help; her life is altered in ways no one would ever imagine. OC pairings. Based loosely on the BBC's _Lost In Austen_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Author's Note:** This is just an idea I had while watching _Lost In Austen_. It kind of messes with everything and I don't expect it to take off. I AM NOT A BELLA BASHER! I love the love story between Bella and Edward; this is just the way I would've done things differently. Please, no flames.

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**"Bella?" Someone called from afar, but I simply turned to the next page, completely engrossed in my book. _I couldn't tell if he was moved by the tears trembling in my voice, or if he was unprepared to deal with the suddenness of my attack, or if his need was simply as unbearable in that moment as my own. But whatever the reason, he pulled my lips back to his, surrendering with a groan._

_And we began where my dream had left_—"Bella!" The voice yelled more urgently. _off._ I looked up and saw the frustrated face of my Philosophy teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Hill?" I asked, innocently.

"Could you please put your book away and pay attention, Miss Swanson? I know that—" She picked up my book. "_Breaking Dawn_ is an addictive read, but you need to know this in order to pass your final." She put the book down and I placed the marker inside. Damn, it was just getting to the good part. Ms. Hill walked back up to the black board and wrote down two words—Blue Moon. "Now, who here can tell me some of the folklore surrounding the blue moon?"

Jeffrey Carter, my boyfriend and desk-partner, raised his hand. Jeff was your typical All-American, American Eagle wearing football jock. In other words, my complete and total opposite. He had blue eyes and short, blond hair. He only dated me because my parents own the law firm that his father works for. All we have in common was that we were both 17 year old Juniors at Paradise Valley High and were both popular. "Native Americans believe that the blue moon holds special powers and when or if a person is in special need of the power, they can call it to them to give them their heart's desire." He answered.

"Very good, Jeff. Alright, in light of the fact that tonight is the last night of the blue moon for another fifty years; I want you all to write an essay describing what you would use the power for. If you can't think of anything, make something up." The bell tolled. "See you tomorrow." She dismissed and I packed my things away into my backpack and purse. Jeff waited for me at the door and we headed out to his 'baby', a red Nissan Titan.

I'd lived in Phoenix for almost three years and I dated Jeff for most of it. We weren't exactly the closest couple in the world, but I'd grown fond of his generic American outlooks and habits. He was a lot different than the boys I was used to back home.

I grew up in New York City, the best city in the world. But, when my grandfather decided to open a branch of his firm in Phoenix, he asked my father to run it. So, we packed up and moved to Hells-ville. I hated the constant sunlight and the fact that I could practically turn into a tomato if I stayed outside too long. I missed snow and rain; I missed the green of Central Park and the lively night life.

I practically raised my self in either location, so that didn't really matter. I never knew when my parents would be around and if they were, it was usually just a quick stop before they took off again. I never had a real family. I bet that I could've stayed in New York if Grandfather hadn't forbid it. It was too hot in Phoenix.

"So, Bella, how many times are you going to read those damn books, anyway?" Jeff asked as we drove down the familiar highway that headed to my house—if you could call a cold, stuffy manor a house.

"Why do you care?" I asked, getting ready for the fight. He just didn't get it, reading _Twilight_ was the only way I could feel any semblance of happy.

"I feel like you make me compete with a fictional dude, Bells. From what you girls have told me, that Edmund is fucking perfect." He growled turning onto my street.

"It's Ed_ward_ and he is. I'm not asking you to be like him, I just enjoy the fantasy." I tried muttering that last bit, but he heard anyway.

"Fantasy? Am I not good enough for you?" He shouted. We pulled into the circle drive in front of the white columns of the porch and he turned off the engine.

"It's not that, Jeff. I just like reading it." I said in a tone that clearly stated that this discussion was over. Damn Leos. We walked into the house and set our things down in the lounge. I detested this house, it was too big. Too empty.

Ever since the Twilight saga first came out, everyone in Phoenix like to joke about how funny it was that my name and the heroine's name were similar, not to mention the fact that we looked alike. Annabelle Swanson versus Isabella Swan, both preferring to be called Bella. Both with dark, brown eyes and long brown hair, with pale, nearly translucent skin and both clumsy as hell. Big laughs, especially since I was addicted to the books. And Edward. He was perfect and I couldn't ever get enough of him. Call me pathetic, but I was more in love with the idea of Edward than I would ever be with the actuality of Jeff.

We both got started on our homework and the hours slipped away. Soon, it was night fall and all I had left was my Philosophy paper. I began thinking about Bella. We were a lot alike—even the pension for bad luck was the same. One time, my friends and I were at the mall when we got pulled into a bank robbery. One of the criminals took me as a hostage to try to fend off the cops, but I'd always been a fighter, despite my disability (clumsiness). I'd stopped on his toe with my heel, and then broke his nose with my elbow. Once he'd let go, I ran away and tripped over my own feet so much that if he hadn't passed out from blood loss I probably would've been caught again.

The biggest difference between Bella and me was that I was strong. She was stubborn and so was I, but I mean strong-willed. Nothing happened to me without my say-so. I was in complete control of my actions, most of the time, and I didn't let my emotions rule my life, even if they were a big part of it. Grandfather said it was a Swanson trait—I think it was the fact that I was a Capricorn. Strong-willed and control freaks, that's what went with the territory.

I walked out onto the terrace and gazed up at the moon. It was so beautiful, so mesmerizing. How did it look like that? Did it really have powers? I was so stunned by its beauty that I didn't hear Jeff behind me. "Bella, we need to talk." I turned around and looked at him. That didn't sound good. Despite our differences, despite the fact that he was generic and so not an Edward, I cared about him, and I suddenly got the feeling that my heart was about to get broken.

"What is it, Jeff?" I asked calmly. I wasn't going to cry or anything, not until he left at least.

"I—I know we've been going out for a long time and I really should've told you sooner, but I couldn't find the words." This wasn't what I expected. Is he saying he loves me? "But, I have to, you deserve to know." Nope, this wasn't an 'I love you' talk. "I think we should break up."

I gave him the dirtiest look I could. "How dare you! You act like you're mad because I'm reading about some guy that doesn't even exist, come into my house acting like everything is normal, and then you decide to _dump me_?!" I yelled.

"I am mad; I'm fucking pissed that you pay more attention to your fucking books than you do me! Why do you think that I'm doing this?"

"Because you're an insensitive asshole who only cares for himself!" I shouted.

"No! It's because we've been going out for two years, Bella! Two years of holding hands and moderate kissing—I can't take that Virgin Mary bullshit anymore! At least Amber puts out!"

"Amber? You've been fucking Amber?!" I yelled. "Because I wouldn't sleep with you? You bastard!"

"I had to get it from some where!"

"I just wasn't ready!"

"Well, I WAS!" He yelled.

"Get out." I whispered dangerously.

He looked at me with his blue eyes. "What?" He had the nerve to ask.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He grabbed his stuff and left as quickly as he could. I walked back into the lounge and sat down on the feinting couch my mother bought in Europe three years ago, and just stared at the bowl of fruit on the coffee table. There were four pears, three peaches, a bundle of bananas, some kiwi, and a lone apple in the center. I thought of Edward. He would've never cheated on me, if I was his Bella, and he wouldn't have dumped me because I wasn't ready to have sex.

If the truth be told, I was ready, just not for Jeff.

I felt my heart fill with tears. Was this my life? No parents, no honorable man, nothing? My heart sang out with the one thing I wanted the most. "I wish I were Bella Swan." I whispered, desperately praying for it to be real. But it wasn't, it never would be. I felt a trimmer run through my body as tears begged to be released. Then another tremor, only this one seemed to shake the couch I was sitting on. Again, but this one shook the windows and the coffee table.

And then I saw it. A blue light, dim at first but as the tremors continued, it grew until it split the lounge in half. I saw an arm reach out and then a leg. Soon, a girl about my age stepped out. She wore a white eye-lit lace sleeveless top, jeans, and a parka. Her long, dim brown hair hung loose on her shoulders. She had a backpack slug over one shoulder and a suitcase in her hand. Her skin was pale and translucent; her eyes were wide and brown. The light remained after her entire body was out, but dimmed. She looked at me. "Who are you?" She asked, and she looked around. "Where am I?" Her face was shaped longer than mine, her features were heart shaped. Her nose was a little crooked, but she was pretty. Her body was slender but soft, much like my own.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swanson. You're at my house in Phoenix." I explained, remembering my wish and remembering what Jeff had said about the blue moon. "You're Bella Swan aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded, clearly confused. "How did I get here?" She asked. "I was just at my room at Charlie's and I wished that I was back in Phoenix—what happened?"

I turned away from her just enough to see the moon through the French doors separating the lounge and terrace. "The moon. It's a blue moon." I told her.

"Because that makes total sense." She said sarcastically, her face was afraid.

"It's supposed to give us our heart's desires in our time of need. Judging by your outfit and suitcase you just moved into Charlie's didn't you?" I surmised.

"How did you know?" She asked. I walked over to my book bag and pulled out _Breaking Dawn_. I handed it to her. "What's this?"

"The last book in the Twilight saga. It's about you, you and Charlie and Forks and Edward. Take a look." I told her. She took it and began to skim through the pages. While she did, I went into the library and pulled out the rest of the books. I re-entered the lounge and handed her _Twilight_. "This is the first one. Read chapter one." She took it and did.

I sat down across from her on one of the arm chairs and waited patiently.

When she finished she looked up, "This is me. This is my life. How is this possible?" She asked.

"We must've wished at the exact same time." I told her.

"What was your wish?" She asked.

I sighed and grabbed _Breaking Dawn_. I touched the cover lightly. "To be you." I said quietly.

"You want this? A life filled with danger? Vampires? Isolation from everything that you love?" She asked. Her tone was accusatory.

"Yes. More than anything. You chose to isolate yourself, I didn't. I hate Phoenix, I hate my life. You have it so good. You have _him_." I told her, pleading with her. She didn't get it.

She looked at me, her brown eyes sad. "All I want is to be back here. Why would you give this up?" She asked.

"I don't want it."

She stood up, still holding _Twilight_. She walked around the room, silently reading about her beginning romance with Edward. She was only lightly skimming the pages and soon she was finished, grabbing _New Moon_. Once she was finished, she continued on, glancing up at me occasionally when she reached a particularly painful or touching part. Finally, _Breaking Dawn_ was in her lap as she sat on the grand staircase. I walked over to her. "You have an amazing future ahead, Bella." I told her. "A wonderful, loving, devoted husband, a beautiful baby girl. A family." Tears were in my eyes for not the first time this night.

She had tears as well, but they were tears of determination. "I can't do it." She said finally.

"What?" I asked looking up at her.

"I won't go back to Forks. This life—it's not right. Not for me. And I can't live like that. I won't. If this Edward is so great, then he deserves someone else. No one is like this in real life. No one." She protested, handing me the book and standing. "You want my life?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then have it. We'll switch." She said determined.

"What about Edward?"

"Take him. Give him what he needs. I may have given up in that book, but I'm not that girl. I don't give in." She stated. "Go through the rift, become me. Tell me how to be you and that will have to work."

"What about Renée and Charlie?"

"Take care of them for me." I didn't want to say yes, I wanted to tell her that she had a responsibility—after reading that, how could anyone refuse Edward? How? Here was the star of the book, the heroine, one half of one the greatest love stories ever told, handing it over without a second thought. Throwing away perfect happiness. I didn't want to say yes, but I found myself agreeing.

It took half the night to explain everything about my life. I was going to take a large sum of my cash with me and most of my clothes, but the rest would be left to her. She had taken most of my classes when she was at Paradise Valley High, so she knew the curriculum. She seemed excited about the prospect of starting over. "Remember to take care of them." She begged before I stepped through the rift.

"I will." We hugged and I picked up my suitcases and had her backpack slung over one shoulder. "Good-bye Annabelle." I said, smiling.

"Good-bye, Isabella." She smiled back. And I stepped in.

As soon as I was entirely in the rift, the light disappeared and I could no longer see Bella or my house. I took another step and I was in a small room, decorated in yellows and childlike attributes. The closet door was open and there was a desk with an ancient white computer on top. I set my suitcases down and threw the backpack on the bed.

Welcome Home, Bella.

* * *

_Attention: Well, that was the Prologue. Now you know the main character (Annabelle) and you know what happened. _

_Up Next On _Blue Moon_: Bella's first day at Forks High.  
_

_Please review.  
_


	2. 1 First Sight

Once In A

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Chapter Summary: **Bella's first day at Forks High School turns out to be a lot different than she expected.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews. Happy to see someone liked it. That's sarcasm by the way. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**1. First Sight**

**

* * *

**When I woke up the next morning, I thought that last night was just a dream. But, when I opened my eyes and saw rain and fog, lush green out of the window, and my bed was covered with a faded quilt, I knew I was in Forks. I was really going to be Bella Swan. I got out of the bed and went to the window, clad in my favorite royal purple satin slip-dress night gown and looked out. I saw Charlie's cruiser next to a '56 Chevy pick up with faded red paint. I smiled. This felt like home. For the first time since leaving New York, I was home.

I heard Charlie shuffling down the stairs and went to my small closet.

I decided on a navy a-line mini skirt and a black turtle neck paired with black tights, Mary-Jane's, and I put a red ribbon in my long, brown hair as a head band. My make up was subtle hues of brown and red lip gloss coated on my lips. I pulled Bella's black jacket and backpack out of the closet and went downstairs.

I tried not to think about the day ahead as Charlie and I ate in silence. The moon must've altered perceptions because he didn't seem to notice any difference in the Bella across from him and the Bella he picked up from the airport yesterday. Charlie left first for the station and I worked on a washing the breakfast dishes to keep my mind off of—well, everything. When time drew closer, I locked the house, started the truck, and drove into town.

Knowing what I knew from the books, I found the school easily. I parked in the proper parking lot, but close to the office since that would be my last stop. There were only a few cars in the lot, so I knew I must've been a bit early. I turned off the engine and walked into the building marked 'Office'.

Inside was the red-haired, large woman in a purple tee-shirt just as I'd expected. "May I help you?" She asked politely.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I told her in an equally polite voice. She gawked for a minute before hurrying to get my schedule, map, and slip. Once given to me, she showed me how to work the map and highlighted the easiest routes to take, then informed me to get the slip signed by all my teachers and return it at the end of the day. I thanked her and studied the map a little before leaving the office, in an attempt to not have it shoved in my face the whole day.

When I stepped outside, I saw that parked next to my truck was a shiny, silver Volvo. I gulped. He parked next to me—and it made my truck look dilapidated by comparison. He was really here. I felt my heart stop and I was grateful that he wasn't in his car at the moment, because he would've seen me about to have a heart attack.

Several deep breaths later and I was heading towards building three for first period English. I thought about Bella. She gave up this world because she didn't want her life to be scripted, she didn't think that she was worthy. She gave up Edward. She thought that it was scary and I felt sad for her. The Volvo parked next to my truck was more than enough reason to stay, despite the scary. I still couldn't understand her passing this opportunity up.

I shook my head clear of the thoughts and handed my slip to Mr. Mason. He introduced me to the class, which was humiliating, and then I shuffled to my seat at the back of the room. As I had thought, everything that we were studying I had already studied in Phoenix. I was well prepared.

Eric introduced himself after class, as predicted, and showed me to Trig. Jessica introduced herself there and walked me to Spanish. I was anxious for lunch to arrive and happy when it did. I sat with everyone that Bella had that first day, even though I remembered at least Jessica and Angela.

I tried not to look for them. I really did. And I failed, miserably. They were seated the furthest away from me and were all looking in different directions. Emmett was easy to notice, he was so massive that he commanded attention and intimidation. But he didn't scare me, not one bit. His expression was bored—I guess compared to hunting bear this was like punishment. Rosalie was so gorgeous that I didn't even have to question it. She was tall, blond, and honestly, any movie star in the world would want to jump off of the Empire State building after looking at her. Jasper was next to her, his expression clearly defining the fact that he didn't have as much control as the others. Being around a bunch of emotional, hormonal teenagers all day probably didn't help. Alice, surprisingly enough, was looking in my direction. When her bronze eyes reached mine, she had a small smile on her face. She knew something, not the truth since that was in the past, but she saw that my path was with Edward and I chose it. She looked away and got up to empty her tray.

She walked over to me, which had sufficiently silenced my table, and held out a hand. I stood awkwardly and grasped her hand in return. "I'm Alice Cullen, you must be Bella." Her sing-song voice rang out.

"Yes. Pleased to meet you." I said smiling at her. I couldn't help it. I knew what lay in store for Alice and me; she was going to be the best friend and ally I could get.

"I'm just heading out to class, but I'd love to hang out sometime. Would that be possible?" She asked. She was struggling to not reveal that she knew me—just like I was. Cool.

"Of course. That would be awesome. I think Charlie's number is listed, so call me anytime you want to. We could go shopping." Magic words in the Alice vocabulary. She smiled big, nodded and then walked out of the cafeteria. I was smiling too. That was different.

When I sat back down, I looked over at the Cullens. They were all looking at me now. Jasper was getting up and he emptied his tray, and then followed Alice. His face was confused. Emmett and Rosalie were looking at each other. I tore my eyes from them to look at Edward. His bronze hair was messy, his expression blank. His bronze eyes were meeting mine. He saw what Alice saw, but he wasn't as easy with it as she was. His eyes were frustrated, like he was struggling to do something. Was it possible, could it be that he can't get into my mind?

I stood up again, ignoring the group of people that I sat with, and went to the same trash can. I dumped my food and turned to leave the cafeteria. I glanced back, for only a second, to see Edward talking to Emmett and Rosalie. His perfect lips barely moved, but his eyes were speaking volumes. I knew that he was talking about me.

I walked out of the cafeteria and went as fast as I could to Mr. Banner's room. I was easily the first one there and I went up to his desk. "Mr. Banner? I'm Bella Swan." I told him, handing him my slip.

"Welcome to Forks, Miss Swan." He grunted politely, signing the slip and handing it back. "This is your book; sign your name in it. You can leave it at home, we have a class set. The only person that doesn't have a partner is Cullen, so you'll sit in the second seat in that middle row." He informed me. I took my book and went to my assigned seat while he made a note. I sat down and signed my name in the book. I looked up at the clock; there were still 10 minutes of lunch left, so I took out _Wuthering Heights_ and began to read it again.

Edward was the first one to arrive, just as I thought he would. He walked into the room and a heard him shift his chair beside me. When he sat down, I glanced at him. His eyes were black, his face showed tension, and his hands were in so tight fists that his knuckles were white. Oh, God. I'm doing that to him. My blood is like Bella's and I'm putting him through pain. I looked away painfully and tried not to pay attention to him. A boy walked up to me as I was putting my novel in my backpack. He had a boyish face and blond hair. His blue eyes were sparkling. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He introduced, leaning against another black top table.

"Hi, Mike." I said politely. "Bella." I told him before he could call me Isabella.

"Cool. How's your first day been?" He asked.

"Ok, I guess. Different." I told him honestly, thinking about Alice at lunch.

He smiled. "I hope you like it here. What do you have next?" He asked. I felt Edward's eyes on my neck.

"Gym." I said consulting my schedule.

"Sweet, me too. I'll wait for you after class." He told me, glancing at Edward. "I'm gonna grab my seat." He said hurriedly and walked towards the back of the room. I turned around and looked at Edward. He was wearing a glare that could kill, but his eyes softened when he saw me look at him.

"That was rude." I stated. He looked like he didn't know what to do for a second; laugh or frown. He settled for a small smile that seemed to relieve some of his tension.

"Sorry." He apologized. I got a word from Edward Cullen—on the first day of school. What the hell? "I should mind my manners."

I tried to maintain my disapprove, but couldn't. I smiled and shook my head. "Why did you scare him off? I thought he was being nice." I asked.

"He was, but I thought that he was being too nice." He hinted.

"So, you were protecting my honor or something?" I questioned unconvinced.

Edward just smiled and shook his head. "Attempting to, but your not making it very easy." I smirked and looked up at the board. "I'm Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen."

"Bella." I said simply. I glanced at his hand, which was still in a fist on his leg. The tension hadn't released. "Are you ok?" I asked, looking back at the board.

"Yeah." And the conversation was over. Mr. Banner began class and I took notes diligently. Edward didn't talk to me for the rest of the period, and I didn't talk to him. He sat at the very edge of his seat, as far from me as possible, and he seemed to be struggling all through class. I wished that I could help, wished that I knew how to make it easier for him. The easiest would be to move back to Phoenix, with Renée, but she wasn't there. She was with Phil somewhere and I came here to be with Edward. We would have to work around this somehow. If we were meant to be together at all.

At the end of the period, he stood just as the bell rang and left immediately. The air was clear, but I wanted to run after him. It would only hurt him more if I did. I packed up my things and Mike was waiting for me when I was done. We walked to the gymnasium together, but I was silent. He talked about sports, the weather, where he was from in California, everything like that, but I mainly contributed a grunt and a nod. In the gym, I couldn't play as I had no uniform, so I got to get a head start on my homework. I was finished with everything but Trig by the end of class.

The office wasn't very far from the gym and I walked there as fast as I could to avoid Mike. When I entered, I saw Edward. He was talking to the secretary. "I'm sorry, but there aren't any available classes." She was telling him.

"There has to be something, chemistry, physics, anything." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, there isn't."

He stood up and thanked her. "I'll just have to endure it." He muttered under his breath as he turned around. Then he saw me. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Funny, a vampire with that look. I looked away from him, not bothering to hide the fact that my feelings were hurt. I knew that it would only make him feel worse, but I thought that maybe things would be different. Different because everything was changing. Alice talking to me, Edward talking to me, those things didn't happen in the books. I felt the tears of disappointment leak from my eyes and I looked back at him. His expression was softer, apologetic. He looked as though he wanted to reach out and comfort me. I walked around him, handed her my slip and walked out to the truck. I heard him follow me. "Bella." He said behind me.

I stopped. "Yes?" I asked, not turning around.

"That wasn't about you." He lied. I opened up the door of the truck and through my bag inside. Then I looked at him.

"I'm sure." I said in a flat tone. His eyes were still black as night, but he was pushing past it, to talk to me. He looked like he was about to say something when he noticed something behind me. I turned and followed his eyes. Alice and the rest of the Cullens were about two yards away and moving towards us. Alice walked ahead of them and her lithe steps reached me in seconds. "Hi, Bella." She said her voice held some sadness in it.

"Alice." I greeted, wiping my tears away with my sleeve. She placed a hand gently on my shoulder.

"Let's go, I'll help you cook dinner for Charlie." She suggested. I agreed. We both turned to Edward. "I'll be home later, Edward." She walked over to Jasper, gave him a quick kiss, and then walked around the truck to the passenger side. The rest of the Cullens just watched in confusion as I got into the truck, closed the door, started the engine, and drove out of the lot.

We drove further into town, heading for the Thriftway. "Don't worry about Edward, Bella." Alice said quietly.

"I'm trying not to. I just don't know what to think." I told her, pulling into a parking space. I cut the engine off and we got out of the cab. "He was nice enough in class, but then—oh, I don't know."

She smiled as I grabbed a shopping cart from the caddy outside. "It has nothing to do with you. Nothing that's your fault anyway." She said cryptically.

"I know." I whispered. She smiled knowingly at me. "What's going to happen, Alice?"

She shrugged. "He hasn't decided yet." I almost smiled. I tried not to, trying to maintain like I didn't know, but did Alice know that I know?

We picked up the fixings for lasagna, Alice was sure that Charlie would love it, and then we headed back to the house. Cooking dinner was a quiet affair, mainly just chatter about how neither of us was really that fantastic at cooking and jokes about what the cheese looked like. While it was cooking, Alice and I worked on Trig. She finished all of her homework before I even got through half of my one assignment. She helped me fix my mistakes and told me that the paper would get a guaranteed 'A'. "Do you miss Phoenix?" She asked while I pulled out the lasagna and put in the garlic bread.

"No. I miss Mom, but not Phoenix." I said honestly. Well, partially, I didn't miss Renée since I'd never met her, but I did miss the books—even though I was living in them. I looked at my pixie-like friend. "What made you come over and talk to me, Alice?" I questioned bluntly.

She shrugged, pulling a knife from one of the drawers and cutting the lasagna into even, square pieces. "I just wanted to. There's no point in being shy when you know that a great friend just walked through the door." She smiled.

"You're right. In any event, I'm glad you did. It's nice to have someone to talk to. Angela and Jessica are ok, but kind of too normal—they try to hard."

"Well, that happens when you're normal." We heard the door open and walked into the living room together.

"Hey, Bells—" Charlie said kicking off his shoes without looking up. When he did, he stopped, stunned for a second. "Who's your friend?" He asked, holding out a hand.

"Dad, this is Alice Cullen." I introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan." Alice said taking his hand politely. She turned to me. "Bella, I'm going to head back home before Esme worries. See you tomorrow."

"Ok." And with that, Alice left. I didn't bother asking how she'd get home and Charlie was too stunned to notice. He hung up his gun belt and gave me an awkward hug. "What's that smell?" He asked taking in a whiff of air.

"Dinner. We made lasagna and garlic bread." I told him.

Dinner went over well, Charlie asked me about my day and about Alice. I think that he was more stunned that I had made a friend in one of the Cullens than friends at all. He seemed happy by it though. He talked about how they were good people, good kids, and he was happy that I was happy. I left Edward out of the conversation.

That night, I didn't cry myself to sleep. I didn't know if Edward would be there tomorrow, but I had the feeling that he was already in Denali—with Tanya. Alice had left a note on my pillow, telling me that she'd meet me in the morning by the gym.

I tried not to dream about Edward.

I tried not to think about him.

I failed.

* * *

_Attention: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I worked hard on this--I'm not sure if I should continue. Tell me if you like the changes and give suggestions on what you would like to see different(Unless your on team Jacob, because that-a ain't-a gonna happen.) Any ideas or thoughts you have don't hesitate. But, please, no flames._

**Next On _Blue Moon_**: 2. Open Book-- Bella deals with the changes in the story and the similiarities. Bella is introduced to the rest of the Cullen "children".


	3. 2 Open Book

Once In A

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Bella's first day at Forks held changes that she wasn't expecting to the story. Alice and Bella hang out after school. Edward gets jealous over Mike.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: ** Bella faces the differences and similarities of the story. Bella meets the rest of the Cullen "children".

* * *

**2. Open Book**

**

* * *

**The next day I woke up with the strangest feeling. Edward left. I didn't know it because he had in the book. No, yesterday was too different. I don't know how I was so sure. I just was. Edward was gone. I didn't know if he'd gone to Denali or what, but I knew that I couldn't feel him anywhere near me. Something was just gone, missing. I felt empty.

But, just because Edward was gone didn't mean that the day wasn't going to happen. Besides, I had to meet Alice at school and I couldn't let Charlie worry about me. He'd been so happy that I was already establishing myself at the school; I could tell that he was happy that I was happy. I got up and went to the bathroom. Then, I went back to my bedroom and changed for school. I put on a pair of jean trousers, a grey cotton tube-top, and a waist length black blazer. Shoes-wise I went with a pair of black Nike's with a blue swish. I pulled my hair back into an elegant knot and did my make-up simply. Then, I grabbed my backpack and coat.

Downstairs, Charlie was eating rice-crispy cereal and watching the news. I dropped my bag and coat next to the couch then went into the kitchen for my own bowl. Charlie was watching the TV intently, concern written over his face. I went back into the living room with my bowl and asked, "What's up, Dad?"

He looked up at me, and then his eyes went back to the TV. "There have been some attacks a few cities away. They think its wolves getting hunters." He said worried.

"How far away was the nearest attack?" I asked, thinking about Victoria, James and Laurent.

"About 30 miles." He stood up with his now empty cereal bowl and went into the kitchen. The news had turned to weather and lost his interest. I followed him in and put my bowl on the counter. He looked at me and I must've shown worry on my face because he gave me a half-hearted smile and added, "There's nothing to worry about, Bells. If it's a rabid animal, someone'll find it and that's that. Just make sure that you and your friends are careful. I'd warn your friend Alice, too. The Cullens live out in the woods." I nodded and watched him leave. Nothing to worry about my ass.

The drive to school had my stomach all in knots. I didn't want to hear Alice confirm my suspicions. I wanted her to tell me that he was here, not up in Alaska. I wanted it, but I knew that it was in vein. I was more aware of Edward than my own heartbeat. He was gone.

Should I tell her about the Nomadic Hunters? Should I tell her that we're in for hell? How do you do that without revealing the truth? You don't. I'd have to keep my mouth shut, at least for now. I pulled into the parking lot and drove to a space nearest the gym. Next to me was a red convertible sports car. Edward had taken the Volvo.

I cut the engine off, grabbed my stuff, and got out of the truck. I walked over to the gym to see Alice, with her short, spikey dark hair and her pixie-like appearance waiting for me. Her eyes told me everything I needed to know. "He's gone." I said.

"He left last night after I got home. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry and assure you that his leaving wasn't your fault. Personally, I think he's being a paranoid jerk, I told him there wasn't a reason to go." She said with a small smile. I shrugged.

"He has his reasons, I suppose." I sighed. "Any idea what he's doing?" I asked hinting.

She smiled. "He's up in Denali. Some friends of ours live up there. I think he's hoping that things will change if he goes up there for a while." She told me honestly.

Great, he's with Tanya. "Fantastic." I said wearily.

"Don't worry, Bella. He'll come home."

But he didn't. Not the next day or the next. By the weekend, I was sure that he was never returning. He must really hate me. I'm not _his_ Bella, and I was stupid to assume that he wouldn't notice that. Things were different and no matter how close I became to Alice, he would never love me like he did Bella. I knew that I shouldn't doubt Alice. She assured me everyday that he'd come back. I wasn't so sure, but she was. My doubt was only natural.

Oddly enough, the next week saw me sitting with Alice and the Cullens at lunch. Even though Rosalie didn't really like me or agree with me being around, everyone else just ignored her. Jessica and Angela took to talking to me as long as none of the Cullens were around. Mike followed me from class to class like a loyal little puppy, although he never went near the Cullen table. Eric was just sullen all the time, except for his frequent spitballs and rocks he threw in Mike's direction whenever he saw him. I wasn't sure if I liked my two-man fan club, but it did reassure me that _they_ at least didn't notice any difference between me and the _real_ Bella.

My first weekend in Forks wasn't what anyone could call boring. Charlie went fishing with Billy Black and some other friends of his from La Push. On Saturday, I hung out with Alice and Jasper, whose pained look had dissipated quite a lot after a few days of being around me. I guess I was an acquired scent, ha-ha. We mainly just sat around my house, talking about school and my (or Bella's) life before moving to Forks. Edward was one subject we all stayed away from. Thankfully, whenever he came close to entering a conversation, Jasper calmed down my worry as discretely as he could and Alice changed the subject.

Something in the way that they acted had me wondering if they knew that I knew about them. Alice wasn't shy about making predictions and Jasper didn't think twice about changing the mood. Nothing was said outright, but I don't know exactly how to think on that. Funny enough, but my two up-n-coming best friends were also two of three Cullens that actually had powers and they should be the most careful.

Alice spent the night at my house on Saturday, much to Charlie's delight. He seemed to enjoy having Alice around, but it was hard not to love Alice. I knew that she didn't sleep, so I made sure to hint that there were plenty of books lying around as well as movies for the flat screen. She took the hint and when I woke up, I noticed that she'd worked through my Hemingway, Austen, and Dickens collections. We spent Sunday cleaning Charlie's messy house and shopping for the weekly supply of groceries at the Thriftway.

When Monday finally arrived, I was anxious. Alice had hinted that Edward should be back and I woke up with the feeling that she'd been right. The empty void that had been following me since he'd left was filled and I felt complete. Whole. He had to be home. I got up and dressed in a pair of hip-hugging, skinny jeans and a fitted blue cotton sweater. Since I remembered that it would be cold and snow about mid-day, I grabbed my white snow boots and the matching ski-jacket. It was an outfit that I'd wear to Aspen during vacations. I pulled my hair back into a high pony tail and did my make-up. I was completely psyched about the snow. Real snow.

I was probably too excited by the prospect of Edward being home, but I was sure to calm my emotions before I reached the school. The last thing I needed was for Jasper to read my tension and excitement and loose any control he had.

The only problem I would face today was the prospect of landing on my ass. A lot. It was an inevitable part of being the world's biggest klutz.

As soon as I got to school, as predicted, I slipped. Thankfully, though, Alice had rushed over and caught me before I landed. Damn water. "Thanks, Alice."

"No problem. Grace." She said laughing.

"Oh hardy-har-har." I said sourly, sticking my tongue out at her. She just rolled her eyes and leaned into the cab to grab my backpack. She passed it to me. "So?" I asked.

"He's here." She said looking across the lot. I followed her eyes and saw him leaning against the Volvo. He was wearing a leather jacket, a white tee-shirt, and dark jeans. He looked like a sexier, vampire version of James Dean. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he kicked away from the car and began walking over to us. "Come on." Alice ushered. "And breathe, Bella. You don't need to pass out." I nodded weakly and allowed her to lead me in Edward's direction. I tried to concentrate on breathing as he came clearer and clearer into view.

Before I knew it, he was there, directly in front of me. I had to look up to meet his beautiful bronze eyes on that perfectly sculpted marble face. "You're back." I breathed.

"I am." He agreed. He smiled a crooked, beautiful smile. "You're not mad." He assumed.

"I'm not." I didn't even know I wasn't. Looking at him, I realized that I wasn't angry at him for leaving. I was hurt. "You're back for good, though, right?" I questioned meekly.

"Yes."

Alice cleared her throat. "Well, this is a very interesting conversation, but I'm going to go find Jasper." Her voice was chipper, but I didn't look at her as I heard her prancing steps leave.

Edward just laughed. "That was subtle of her."

"Well, that's Alice." I agreed, smiling at him. He held out a hand for me to hold and I took it without hesitation. As soon as my warm skin touched his cold, I felt a jolt of electricity pass between us. He let go.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice weary.

I took his hand back in mine gently. "Don't be." I told him. He looked at me confused for a minute, but composed himself as we both heard the first bell ring.

Edward walked me to class and met me after; he asked me questions about my week and my life in between each class. He seemed to want to know whatever he could about me. Funny, since he never asked Bella these questions until after she'd found out his secret and I was supposed to be in the dark. The snow began to fall after Spanish, and I was dodging snow balls with him up until lunch. It was fun, even if my ass was wet from being a lovable target.

At lunch time, we sat together with his family, who seemed just as excited about the snow as any of the humans in the room, and the interrogation ended for a while. "How was it?" I asked hesitantly once we sat down.

"Denali? It was…fine." He said trying to search for a word.

I looked at him curiously, taking a bite of a granola bar. "Ok." I stated simply, unsure what to say. This wasn't the best conversation to have in the cafeteria, or at least, that's what I got from his tone.

"So, why did you move to Forks?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged. "I just did."

"Bella." He said in a tone that wanted more of a reply than that.

"My mom got remarried. To Phil, he's a minor league baseball player. She wanted to travel with him, but stayed behind with me. I decided to move in with Charlie because she'd be happier being with Phil." I summarized. Jasper cleared his throat and gave me a pointed look. He was telling me to calm down. I tried, and he helped.

"Are you happy here?" Edward asked. I looked around at Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, then back to him.

"I am." I said easily. Jasper released his calming influence when he sensed my happiness. I felt it lift. Edward smiled at me, my new favorite smile, his crooked one.

"I wonder why." Emmett muttered sarcastically. I looked up at him and he was smirking. Damn jerk, if I wasn't so sure that I'd break my foot, I would've kicked him in the shins.

"Oh, shut up." I whispered back, ignoring the heat rushing to my cheeks.

He smiled big. "Ha! Yes! I knew it! You should wear that shade more often, it suits you." He joked.

"Suck my big toe!" I said trying not to hide from utter embarrassment.

"Such language." He made clicking sound with his tongue while pretending to be appalled. "Edward, you should punish her." He smirked again.

That was it! This was my first day with Edward and Emmett was being a total dick on purpose! "Keep it up, Emmett. You'll live to regret those words." Hopefully. I was thinking about the possible scenario where I'd become a vamp. Newborns were stronger than older vamps and Bella had kicked his ass.

"Oh, really? What are you gonna do, munchkin?" He laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll get creative." I promised. He just laughed at me and I looked at Alice. She winked. I'd bet good money she saw me kicking his ass. Yay!

Edward draped his arm across the back of my chair and was grinning like it was Christmas morning. "I think that life is about to get very interesting." He mused. I looked at him carefully. He just smiled wide, the smile reached those perfect bronze colored eyes. I couldn't help, but smile back at him.

I heard Emmett sigh and looked at him. He was leaning back, his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "Aw, young love." He smirked. Ok, why couldn't I have those powers now? Somebody needed to wipe that smirk off his face.

Before I could think of a witty reply, Edward stood taking both of our trays with him. "Come on, Bella. We don't want to be late." He reminded me. I grabbed my bag and waited for him to dump the trays. Ignoring all the jibes that Emmett decided to bless us with on our way out, Edward and I made our way to our science class. We didn't touch, or talk, or anything, but the silence was uncomfortable. Once again, I was under the impression that Alice knew—therefore, Edward knew. I just wish someone would tell me so I wouldn't have to be the only one who wasn't careful! I'd rather them just say something, because this cat and mouse thing was so getting old!

Unfortunately, my thoughts distracted me well enough to not hear Emmett's approach and cheap shot with one of the last snow balls of the day. Rain poured down right as it hit my head.

We sat down at our desk, the only ones actually there, and pulled out what we'd need for class. Since I knew it was the onion root cell lab, I just pulled out my notebook and sat it beside the microscope. "I'm surprised by you." Edward spoke up, leaning back in his chair casually.

"Why?" I asked, smiling at him unsurely. I couldn't help but smile.

He chuckled. "The way you handle Emmett. I didn't expect it."

"He's just a smartass. What's there to handle?" I smirked.

He smiled back at me. "I don't know. You just keep amazing me." I blushed innocently. I didn't need to tell him that I was a pretty big smartass myself. I didn't need to tell him that I was pretty much the epitome of different from the real Bella. I just smiled and blushed and he just smiled back. He wasn't sitting at the edge of his chair, not anymore.

Something happened in Denali. Everything was different from the books. It was starting to worry me. Bella didn't start sitting with the Cullens until the third book when Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had already graduated. Bella didn't have this 'off to a good start' relationship with Edward immediately. They were arguing or ignoring each other at this time. Here I was, flirting with him, spending every second with him! What was so different? Why was he so different?

I could tell that at some points, like when he'd first meet me after classes today, it would take him a few seconds to adjust—but he did. That had taken him ages before. Now, today, it was like we'd been in a relationship for years rather barely acquaintances. I knew him better than he knew me…presumably. I didn't know what to think of this strange twist in my situation. I didn't mind, but it left me not knowing what to expect next.

The lab began and we played around, easily answering all the slides correctly, but double checking each other anyway. Edward got a kick out of it. I didn't think I was all that amusing but every time I rolled my eyes at his quick responses and double checked, and then pouted like a child when he was right, he rolled with small spurts of laughter. At the end of class, he helped me out of my chair politely and walked me to class. I could see Mike glaring behind us the whole time.

Gym was horrendous. I gave three girls a black eye with the volley ball and nearly broke my ankle walking to the dressing rooms. When I finally changed back into my street clothes, I left the gym. "Bella!" A voice called out as I crossed the gymnasium floor.

I stopped just short of reaching the bleachers. I turned around to see Mike running up to catch me. "Hey." I said happily, giving him a smile.

He smiled back. "Hey, are you busy this weekend?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Probably, why?"

"I—ugh—was wondering if you wanted to maybe catch a movie?" He stuttered.

Oh goody, this was going to be fun. And I'm not much on the tact. "Uh, Mike…I really don't know if I am—"

"Hey, there you are." The voice that the Angels would envy called out from behind me. I saw Mike's face darken as I turned around with a happy smile. Edward came up and wrapped an arm possessively around my waist. I didn't mind. "I was waiting outside, but I heard talking. What's going on?" He asked curiously. Oh, he was good.

I shrugged and looked at Mike. "Mike wanted to hang out this weekend." I told him honestly.

"Really? You don't remember me telling you about this weekend?" He asked, pretending to be confused.

I was just as good at acting as he was. "No, I'm sorry. But if it helps, I don't remember what I ate for breakfast either." I said innocently.

He smiled and looked at Mike cheekily. "I'm taking her out to my place this weekend. Carlisle and Esme are anxious to have her over for dinner. They've been bugging all of us for a week." He told Mike.

Mike glared. "Funny, since you haven't been at school in a week." He observed.

"I wasn't feeling well. Bella and I talked almost every day, didn't we?" Edward said bringing me in the conversation.

I smiled. "Naturally. You would've been bored out there by yourself all week." I turned to Mike. "I'm sorry, Mike. Could I get a rain check on that movie, though?" He shrugged and stopped out of the gym. I stepped out of Edward's arms, even though my body protested it, and turned to face him. "So, do you want to explain why I just turned down a perfectly acceptable date?"

He looked at me blankly. "You wanted to go out with him?" He asked unsurely.

"Not really." I replied honestly. "But, still, Mike's a good friend and I don't like to lie, so I need a reason."

"Maybe I was telling the truth." He said. "Maybe my parents do want to meet you."

"That may be true, but I know for sure that you didn't mention it earlier and we for damn sure didn't talk all last week. You weren't sick, you were living it up in Denali with Tan—" I stopped. "You were up there having a good time and I was stuck down here wondering if you were ever coming back." I hoped that he didn't catch me almost slipping Tanya's name.

"I wasn't 'living it up'. I was trying to get better, so I could come home to you." He pushed. He didn't even blink at my slip up. What the fuck? He took a step forward. "I thought about you every second."

"Is that why I just lied to Mike? Because you were thinking about me while being as far as possible away from me?" I crossed my arms under my bust.

"Bella, I thought you wanted my help out of it. He wasn't thinking about just a date, he was thinking about what that date could lead to."

"Well, that isn't any of your business, Edward." I stated. I didn't know he cared. And he just mentioned his gift without as much as a thought.

"Fine!" He growled and he stalked out of the gym without so much as a backward glance. UGH! He was so frustrating and confusing! I didn't ever know where I stood with him.

Why was he so infuriating?

Why was he being so protective?

What changed in Denali? Why was this time so different?

Why, even though I was mad at him, did I miss him so much already?

What would tomorrow bring?

* * *

_Attention: Well, everyone must really hate this story. But, I'm not giving up. I'll keep writing until someone reviews. I don't get it, I put a lot of hard work into this. Damn it! Anyway...REVIEW..._

**Next Time On _Blue Moon_: **The car crash. Bella and Edward talk.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. 3 Phenomenon

Once In A

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Bella faces the differences and similarities of the story. Bella meets the rest of the Cullen "children".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: ** The car crash. Bella and Edward talk.

* * *

**3. Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**When I woke up the next day, I didn't open my eyes immediately. Last night was supposed to be the first night that Edward spent the night in my room. It was in the books. I didn't know if he had or not, this time, because of our fight. I inhaled as long and deep a breath as I could and caught it. His scent. He had been here. He did watch over me last night.

I didn't know how I felt about that. Flattered? Or freaked out? Or—

I opened my eyes and for half a second, I thought I saw him climbing out of my open window. By the time my eyes adjusted, he was gone, so I guess it was my imagination. I crawled out of bed, my satin navy nightgown arranging itself at my thighs as I stood up. I wrapped the matching robe around me and walked over to my closet. As I passed by the window, I felt the cold air hit my bare legs. I looked at the source and noticed the brightness of the snow outside.

I walked over to the window and leaned out. The roads were covered in ice from the rain storm we'd had the night before. The ordinarily green ground was covered in a thick blanket of beautiful snow. Charlie's cruiser wasn't outside, he must've left early. I could smell the delicious scent of the snow, intermingled with the sweet smell of my vampire…lover? Friend?...Edward. I didn't think that he was still here, but it wasn't impossible. Well, it was possible, but not likely.

I left my perch at the window and closed it. I shut the purple drapes and went to the closet. Inside I found a cream colored, over-sized turtle neck sweater that reached nearly to my knees, my heaviest jean trousers, and my best boots. I went to the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth, did my hair and makeup, and everything else that was required. I left my hair long, makeup simple, and then returned to my room to dress. I was sure to grab Bella's heavy black coat as well.

The drive to school was a quiet one. I had too much on my mind to listen to the radio and the ice was something that needed my concentration. Oddly enough, I didn't have any trouble at all. And when I pulled easily into a parking space, I got out to find out why. That's when I saw the snow chains. Why didn't I remember those? Oh, yeah, I was too busy concentrating on the mystery that was Edward Cullen to bother remembering what was going to happen next.

I remembered quickly though, when the sound of screeching brakes and tires reached my ears in just enough time for me to turn around. The van was about 10 feet from me and I didn't even have time to brace for impact.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the blow, when I felt a familiar, stone-cold form knock me to the ground, holding me close. I felt my head hit the pavement with a crack. I felt an odd warmth at the impact, but I didn't have a chance to analyze it. The van was returning and I was being pulled away again. My vision was fading, even inside of my eyelids.

Everything was disorienting. I opened my eyes, met the worried bronze eyed stare of the vampire I loved looking at me, terrified. The van was feet from us, a large dent in its side. I raised my arm, even though it felt very heavy, to the back of my head where the warmth was. It was wet, like from rain or snow. I brought my arm back to examine the liquid. It was dark, a deep red color. It smelt of copper. Then, slowly, I realized. "Edward, go. Please." I panted. I could hear faint screams in the distance. What was going on?

"No, I'm not going anywhere." I heard clearly from his blurry lips.

"Edward—blood—not fair—go." I could barely speak. I felt the warmth soak through my sweater, at my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you." He told me. He had to go, all I could concentrate on was the fact that I was bleeding. He didn't have the strength. I didn't want him to be put in this position.

"Go." Everything faded to black.

I woke up—I have no idea when, maybe hours? Days? Weeks? All I knew was that when I opened my eyes, the room was bright, with white walls and lights. I knew I was in the hospital. I heard voices at my feet, but I couldn't hear them over the subtle beeping of the heart monitor. It was loud, but was quieting gradually as everything came into sharper focus. My right arm had an IV in it, I could feel the needle. My left arm was cold. Nearly freezing. I looked at it and saw a mass of bronze hair. His face was pointed away, his slow, steady, unnecessary breaths hit my wrists. I didn't move my arms.

I looked at the foot of the bed and had to stop myself from gasping. Charlie stood, in his uniform, talking to the most beautiful, young, blond doctor ever. Carlisle looked like an angel in human form and I couldn't breathe for a second. I adjusted as quickly as possible. They both looked at me at the same time and Charlie looked at me with pure affection that only a father could have. Carlisle walked over to my right side quick as possible—well, for in front of Charlie. "Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked, his voice singing softly. I looked at his blue eyes and tried to find my voice.

"My head." I managed to croak out. My voice was harsh, scratched with disuse. How long was I asleep?

"I expected as much. I'll get you some more pain medication." He made a note on a clip board.

"Wh-wh-happen?" I couldn't get the sentence out, but he seemed to understand.

"Do you remember what happened in the parking lot? At the school?" I thought about that. Getting out of the truck, looking at the snow chains, the screeching of tires on ice, Edward's eyes. I nodded. "You hit your head on the concrete. Fractured your occipital suture. You had to have about 17 stitches." He reached a cool hand to the back of my head and I felt it. "You'll heal up just fine, but it's going to take a while."

"Sleep?" I croaked.

"How long?" He asked. I nodded. "About 3 days." He looked affectionately at his son, who was pretending to be asleep on my arm. "Edward hasn't left your side." Carlisle reassured. "I'm going to get your medication." He said giving me the same loving expression and walked out of the room. Charlie walked up and put a hand on my cheek. Edward had stayed by my side, he'd been able to move past his own pain—

"You had me scared, Bells." He said.

"Sorry." I apologized, my voice was clearing up.

"I'm going to have to call Renée. Tell her your fine." I gave him a look. "I had to. She's your mother." He defended himself. I raised my right arm stiffly towards him, he took his hand in mine and squeezed. "I love you, Bells." He said blushing at his open emotion. Charlie wasn't much one on expression.

"Me, too, Dad." I told him. I looked at his uniform. "Work?" I asked.

He nodded. "I came by to see if you were awake." He stated.

"Carlisle?" I questioned, referring to the conversation I'd woken up on.

"He was telling me to give you time." I nodded. He squeezed my hand again. "I'm going to go talk to him again, then head on to work."

I nodded again. "Good." He smiled weakly then walked away. Once we stopped hearing his footsteps, Edward stood up. He didn't let go of the gentle hold he had on my hand, but raised up enough to look me in the eye. His look was that of pure aguish. "What's—wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He asked with a small, rueful smile on his lips. "I thought I'd nearly lost you." His smile was no where to be seen. He was sad; his eyes looked as if his heart was broken.

"I'm fine." I coughed weakly, trying to dislodge anything that could keep my voice from returning to normal.

He gave me a look. "You are now. But we didn't know if you were going to wake up, Bella." He said.

"I had to." I said, smiling at him as much as I could. "You're here."

He reached up and put his other hand on my forehead. The cold, stone hand was comforting as he moved the hand from its original destination to my cheek. "I should've been quicker." He grumbled.

"You were. I should've paid better attention."

"It wasn't your fault." He protested.

I nodded. "I know."

"I'm sorry, Bella. About the fight. I've had a lot of time to think about what you said and your right. I didn't tell you why I was leaving, I didn't think…" I raised my hand to his lips and placed a finger on the marble perfection.

"It doesn't matter. I wasn't fair to you either."

He took my hand in both of his. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ever." He promised. "I'm never going to leave you."

I looked into his eyes and knew that he meant it. How could he know what he would do? It wasn't fair to have him promise something as unsure as that. He would leave me, eventually. I'd be without him most of next year… "I love you." I whispered gently. I felt drowsy. I turned my heavy head over towards the IV and noticed Carlisle for the first time. He was hanging a new bag.

"Bella, these are going to help with the pain. It's ok to fall asleep." He said carefully. My eyes were heavy and I had to close them. Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard from my left, a gentle, Angelic voice whisper in my ear. "I love you." Then nothingness.

It took me a few more days to recover. Edward never left. He was steadfast by my side. Alice and the rest of the Cullens visited intermittently, even Rosalie. Emmett didn't make any jokes, Jasper never had any problems around the hospital as I thought he would, and Alice brought cookies that Esme had made. Charlie took them home with him that day and I had a sneaking suspicion that I wasn't going to get any. Apparently, Jacob and Billy Black had been over while I was in the hospital. Mike, Eric, and my other human friends had visited too, though they never stayed long. Both of my two-man fan club didn't like Edward being there. At all. Jessica didn't seem to mind, trying to get me to talk about Edward and my relationship whenever he left us alone. I never knew how to explain.

While I was in the hospital though, I kept up with my homework. Edward helped me stay in touch with what was going on and refused to let my grades slip just because I wasn't there. I protested occasionally, but really, he was right. I told him a few times that he was worse than Charlie. Renée nearly got on the next flight over when Charlie called her, but I managed to head her off surprisingly. She didn't like it, and she declared that she'd be up there as fast as possible if anything else happened.

Esme came with Carlisle my last day there. She brought clothes that Charlie had given her, and she and Edward were in charge of me until Charlie could get off work. I didn't blame Charlie for not being able to take me home, he had a lot to do and the 'wolf' attacks had been getting closer to Forks. "Edward, why don't you go grab a wheel chair from the front lobby while I help Bella dress?" Esme suggested after I was officially signed out. Edward nodded, bent over and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead, which he'd taken to doing since I'd woken up, and left. Esme helped me sit up and pulled out a pair of jeans from the duffle bag I recognized from home. After the jeans were on, she pulled out a forest green cotton, long-sleeved fitted tee-shirt and slipped it over my head. For shoes, Charlie had given her my Nikes.

Once that was done, rather stiffly, we waited for Edward's knock. It didn't take him long. Esme opened the door, and he wheeled in the chair. "Put your arm around my neck." He requested, standing at my side. I did and he lifted me into the chair as if I weighed no more than a feather.

"She isn't helpless, Edward." Esme chastised good-naturedly.

"I know that."

"I don't mind, Esme." I told her, smiling. She gave me a motherly look, filled with pure love and exasperation.

"I know, dear. I just want to make sure you get your strength back, so you don't loose your independence." She gave a pointed look at her son and I just laughed. I couldn't help it.

Home felt strange. I don't know how to explain it. I guess being in the hospital as long as I had been, I just felt out of sorts. Edward and Esme helped, but I didn't like being dependent in my own home. When we'd gotten there, Esme cooked me lunch and Edward cradled me in his arms on the couch. I didn't mind that. It was just that I was supposed to be the hostess here and it felt strange to me.

Esme protested that she didn't mind and that it was her duty to take care of her children. I didn't know when I'd begun to count as one of hers, but I wasn't going to complain too much.

Edward didn't pretend to not be there that first night. He'd left when Charlie had declared that I needed sleep, but snuck back into my room once Charlie had gone to bed. I felt his cold arms wrap around my body over the covers. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes." He chuckled. "Who else?"

I shrugged. "I thought you might've been Mike." I had to resist laughing as I felt him stiffen. "But this is nice, too."

He didn't speak.

Carefully, I turned over and wound my arm around his waist. His expression was blank, but his eyes were glazed in jealousy, hurt, and suspicion. I reached up shyly and kissed his cheek. He looked down at me in shock. "I'm kidding." I told him in a small voice. He smiled his crooked smile and groaned.

"You're pure evil." He grumbled.

I smiled. "I know." I scooted over enough to where he could lay on his back then laid my head on his chest. He played with my hair, gently combing his fingers through it soothingly, until I fell asleep.

About three things I was absolutely certain.

1. Edward was a vampire (DUH)

2. Some part of him, and I knew just how dominant that part was (not very), thirsted for my blood.

And 3. I was irrevocably and perfectly in love with him.

Now if only I could figure out why he didn't seem to bother hiding anything from me. Men are so confusing.

* * *

_Attention: Thanks to all that reviewed! I know that this one is A LOT shorter than the others and I tried to flush it out, but it was hard. _

Lost in Austen_ kicked ass didn't it?_

**Next On **_**Blue Moon**_**:**Bella gets asked to the Spring Dance. Edward makes a decision_._

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. 4 Invitations

Once In A

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** The car crash. Bella and Edward talk.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: ** Bella gets asked to the Spring Dance. Edward makes a decision.

* * *

**4. Invitations**

**

* * *

**I had a dream about Edward, one of many, but this was the first time I had a nightmare about him.

I was walking down a hallway into a room. The room was filled with mirrors and a gold bar spanning the center of the mirrors around the room. I knew it was the ballet studio. The furthest wall from me was Edward. He was holding a little girl, about a year old with copper colored curls and big brown eyes. Her heart sounded in my ears, a gentle sound like a humming bird flapping its wings. It seemed to fill the room. Her tiny little arms were reaching out for me. Edward's eyes were sad.

I took a step forward, but felt an arm around my waist, keeping me from my beautiful family. The arm folded around me, pulling me into a human body, hard yet soft. Breath was hot against my ears as a familiar male voice whispered, "Not so fast. They're not yours." Jeffrey.

"Let me go to him." I pleaded. The room seemed to stretch out away from me. Edward and my beautiful baby were slipping further from me.

"You don't belong here." He insisted.

"He loves me." I cried. "He loves me."

"He isn't yours."

I struggled against Jeff's hold. "I love him." I felt tears, like hot pokers, fall down my face. "They need me."

"No, Annabelle, they need _her_."

My eyes opened and I was back in my dark room. I felt the cold drench of sweat covering my body. I took in several deep, panicked breaths. "Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked his voice filled with concern.

I turned my head up to face him. His beautiful bronze eyes were looking right into mine and his arms were still around me, holding me gently to his cold, marble-like body. I loved him so much, but did I deserve him? Was the dream correct? Was I going to loose everything—Edward, Renesmee—because of my selfish act? For the first time since Bella and I made the switch, I regretted it. Looking up at the beautiful eyes of my vampire, I just started to cry. I cried with the image of my daughter and Edward slipping further and further away from me in my mind, as he diligently held me closer to him like the true champion of my heart should. I cried myself back to sleep and this time I didn't dream.

I woke up a few hours later, with Edward's cold arms still about me, my face stiff from the tears. I could see the faint hint of morning out the window and tried not to think about that dream. There was no help for it now. I was here, Bella was there, and we wouldn't get another chance to switch back for another 50 years. No use in fretting about it. Or, at least, that's what I tried to tell myself.

Edward hadn't said anything, but I could feel his eyes burning into the top of my skull and I knew he wanted to know what that was about. What could I tell him? _Oh, I had a dream that you and our possible child were leaving me while my ex-boyfriend whispered in my ear about what a horrible person I was_…Somehow, I don't think that that would work. So, I went with—"Sorry about last night."

"What did you dream about?" He asked immediately. Well, shit… "You were saying 'he loves me' and 'they need me', then you woke up crying. What was it?" He was worried; he didn't like seeing me in pain.

"I just had a nightmare. I felt like I was loosing you. I was trying to get you back but you kept slipping away." I summed up, it was kind of true.

"I won't leave you, you know that." He promised.

I sighed and sat up; he let his arms fall to the bed. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Edward. Who knows what'll happen 6 months from now? A year? It scares me to death that you might leave me, but I don't want you to break any promises if you choose to do so."

He looked at me, I couldn't really decipher what it meant, but I think he was trying once again to read my mind and it wasn't working. "I won't, Bella. I never break my word." He said seriously.

"That's honorable, Edward, but everyone does eventually. Everyone." He sat up and placed a cold hand on my cheek. He did it so suddenly that I didn't really have time to figure out what he was doing. Then, his eyes were moving closer to mine and I immediately couldn't breathe right. I instinctually closed my eyes as I felt cold, hard lips press against mine gently. It took all my self control not to die—or jump him. I stayed still, as still as possible as he kissed me gently. It didn't progress past a chaste meeting of lips, but I felt his love for me, felt it as though it were something tangible. The electricity that followed us was ignited once again in this kiss and I knew that this was right. This was where I belonged. This was home. Renesmee's sweet little face entered my mind and I pulled back a little. He gave me a second before meeting my lips again. I didn't think that I could ever be happier than I was in that moment.

And in the end, that's why I think that Bella had given this up. She was never happy. Never. She always had something holding her back from the true bliss that was her life. She had loved Phoenix, so she cut herself away from it. She hated Forks, at least at first, and she made herself return to it. She thought that Edward hated her, and it made her miserable. She kept herself miserable by trying to figure out what he was and then when she found out, she kept herself from being happy by thinking that she wasn't worth it for him. That he would one day open his eyes and realize he didn't love her. She was a fool.

Nothing could be better than to be in his arms. I knew he loved me, and it didn't matter why. I knew that we were meant to be here, together, and that was all I cared about. Sure, I had fears and doubts, but that was only natural. It was never about him, though. And it wasn't about me. It was the circumstances that surround us.

The one thing that did have me worried was that he knew that I knew about him. It didn't make me think that he would abandon me, but what would change because he did know. What would Alice foresee because of a decision I made? Could I loose some of my family because of it? Could I loose Renesmee or Edward? I didn't want to risk that. Who would? "Who's Renesmee?" Edward asked.

I looked at him shocked. "I thought you couldn't read—"

"I can't. You said the name last night." Oh. Wait—I slipped and he let it go? WHAT IS GOING ON?

What to tell him? She's our daughter won't work… "It's a character in a book I read once. I just really love the name." There, that's not a lie. It's completely the truth.

"Oh. It is beautiful." He said, smiling thoughtfully. He glanced at the alarm clock by the bed. "We're going to have to get ready. School starts in an hour." I groaned in protest. I didn't want to get up. Staying in bed all day with my marble angel seemed much more agreeable.

A vision of white feathers invaded my mind and I sat up quickly, blushing. "What?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, um, nothing. Give me a human minute?" He nodded and I got out of bed and into the bathroom. Bad Bella, thinking about that. I can't let it happen again. Thinking about sex with Edward over a year before I should is bad. I splashed some water on my face and took in a deep breath. Then I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, put on some simple makeup, used the facilities, and glared at myself in the mirror over the sink. "No feathers, no headboards, no island—not now." I reminded myself harshly.

When I re-entered the bedroom, Edward wore a confused expression. I knew that he'd heard me in the bathroom and I just pretended to not notice that he was thinking I'd gone coo-coo. I knew what he wanted, he was a man that would wait for marriage, and I loved that about him. And I wanted to wait as well, I needed that bargaining chip. He had to change me, but I wanted my baby first. I know he would know that first bit, the second bit I'm keeping to myself at the moment.

He was sitting on the bed, watching me as I picked out my school clothes. I didn't know what he thought of me, walking around in only my satin nightgown, completely unembarrassed by my state of undress. I grabbed a cream linen peasant dress with turquoise trim out of the closet and turquoise colored ballet flats out of the closet, and then went back to the bathroom for the moment. When I came out, he smiled at me. "What?" I asked.

"You looked like you just stepped out of the seventies." He said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I questioned walking over to where he sat on the bed and crawling up on to his lap.

He smiled by favorite smile. "On you? Everything is good." He kissed me then, gently. "I have to go get the car. I'll be back soon." I nodded and walked with him to the window. He opened it and crawled out on to the roof. "I love you." And he was gone. I sat down at my small desk and pulled out my curling iron.

It didn't take long to curl my hair in loose curls, and soon I was downstairs with Charlie, eating a bowl of Wheaties, and waiting for Edward.

School was a never changing force it seemed, though everyone seemed glad to see me back. The days soldiered on, turning into weeks, and soon a month had passed. Edward and I were closer than ever, though that didn't seem to stop my now 3 man fan club as Tyler joined Eric and Mike. Edward seemed thoroughly amused by the innate frustration that I felt from being constantly watched and the glares we endured from the boys whenever we were seen together.

The weeks also brought more and more hints that the Cullens didn't seem to bother to hide what they were from me. No one ever said that actual term 'vampire' but they didn't hesitate to talk about hunting or someone's particular gifts or anything when I was around. It bothered me, only because I didn't know how to respond. If I let something slip that I shouldn't know, and they didn't know that I knew, it would reveal me with possibly serious repercussions. I wished that someone would just tell me, and by the Wednesday before the big trip to La Push, I'd sworn to myself that if Edward didn't bring it up, I would. "Bella!" Mike called from his SUV in the parking lot before school. Edward walked on a few paces, giving us unnecessary space.

I stopped and turned to face him, anxious to find my vampire. "Yeah, Mike?" I asked.

He was suddenly hesitant, nervous, and blurted, "Doyouwannaaskmetothedance?"

"Huh?"

"I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to ask me to the dance—the spring dance?" He looked at me hopefully.

I felt a little sad as I looked into his hopeful blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Mike. I'm not going." I told him.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't dance." I sighed. "But, you should ask Jessica. She really likes you and I know she wanted to ask you." I told him honestly. His hopeful look vanished in a flash as he turned around and stalked towards the cafeteria where Jessica had her breakfast every morning.

As the day drew on, I received two more invites. Tyler was by far the bravest, asking me right in front of Edward, but as I said 'no' as kindly as possible, my vampire took my hand in his and whisked me away. At the end of the day, I was ready to just lay back and sit with my vampire on my bed and have that big discussion. As we drove to my house, Edward spoke up. "Bella, there's something that I've been thinking about and I wanted to see what you think of it." He said mysteriously.

"What?"

He gave a little smirk as he turned to face me. "Well, I've noticed that Mike, and the other boys aren't deterring their interest even though we're always together. So, I've been thinking that maybe we should declare ourselves."

Ow, headache. "Declare ourselves?" I asked.

"As a couple. Officially. Maybe, then, you won't have to worry about them anymore." He explained.

"I thought you got a kick out of my fan club?" I looked at him confused.

His smirk faltered. "It isn't them that amuse me." He said, his voice serious. "So, what do you think?"

I reached over and took his cold, hard hand in mine. "I think it's a perfect idea." He held onto my hand lightly as we pulled into my driveway.

So, now it was official.

I'm dating Edward Cullen, the love of my life.

So, the question is—what happens next?

* * *

_Attention: Well, finally it's up. I don't know how long it will take to update again, but rest assured that I WILL. _

_Thanks to all that reviewed._

**Next on _Blue Moon_:** The blood tests in Mr. Banner's class. Edward and Bella talk.


	6. 5 Blood Type

Once In A

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Bella gets asked to the Spring Dance. Edward makes a decision.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary:** The blood tests in Mr. Banner's class. Edward and Bella talk.

* * *

**5. Blood Type**

**

* * *

**With all the changes that occurred since my arrival into this story, it's not surprising that I forget tiny details. Like why Mike was being a little more distant or what was happening in class that had been discussed in the book. I had to pay attention a little more than usual, especially since I'd missed so much school. That was not an easy thing to do. I was caught up in Edward and everything my life had been since I'd met him.

He drove me to school everyday, walked me to every class, carried my books (though I let him know that I was perfectly capable of carrying them myself), drove me home every night, and stayed all night with me. Charlie wasn't his biggest fan, but my new dad seemed happy that I was happy.

I woke up that morning in the arms of my undead love, my face cold from lying on his icy, marble chest. The dream I'd just had kept me from wanting to open my eyes and letting him know that I was up. I was remembering everything that I'd forgotten in the last few weeks. Things had been going so well that I didn't even think about it anymore. Today, I had to talk to him about what was going on. I couldn't let it go for any longer.

Bella had just started to spend time with Edward by this time in the book. Hell, yesterday they were just making plans to go to Seattle together, a shocker for Bella. Today was supposed to be the first time they ate lunch together, Bella blissfully ignorant as to Edward's feelings and what he was, then the blood tests in Banner's class. This weekend he would be going hunting, meaning he'd be gone for three days plus Monday and Tuesday because the sun will be out and he can't sparkle at school. It had to be today.

If he didn't know that I knew, he was about to get the shock of his life. "I'm going to go with Mike this weekend." I said in a whisper into his silent chest.

"Where to?" He asked casually, not surprised that I wasn't asleep.

"They're all going to First Beach up at La Push. Since you'll be gone this weekend, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to spend some time with the others." I was pushing now, but he didn't tense. He hadn't told me he was leaving and didn't seem surprised that I knew. I waited for a response.

"Promise me you'll be careful? No cliff diving?" He joked and I tensed. How did he know about the cliff diving? If Alice did see, just how far did her vision go? "What's wrong?" His light tone was gone.

I shook my head and sat up on my elbow so I could see his face. "You're not worried? About how I know that you're leaving with out you telling me?" I asked.

"Should I be?"

I sighed and moved away from him, climbing off of my bed and walking over to my desk to pull on my robe. "Is Charlie still here?" I asked as I tied the rope around my waist.

"No, he left earlier this morning." Edward informed me. He just sat on the bed, clad in jeans and a white oxford sweater. His tennis shoes were at the foot of the bed and his jacket by the window sill. I prayed that this wasn't going to tear us apart. "What is it, Bella?"

I ran a hand through my long, layered locks and took in a breath. His scent filled me and I almost lost all train of thought. Almost. "I know you're going hunting for bear up at Mount Rainier. Bear because its Emmett's favorite. He likes the challenge." I said crossing my arms under my chest. He nodded, his topaz eyes confused. "You won't say it, will you?"

"Say what?" He stood, inching towards me. I put out a hand to stop him. "What is it? Tell me."

I shook, tears threatening to come down from my eyes. I hadn't even known they were there. "I'm scared." He backed away. In the blink of an eye, he was back to where he was on the bed. His eyes worried. I walked over to him and put my hands on his stone shoulders. "Not of you, Edward. I'm scared of everything, terrified, but not of you."

His arms wound their way around me, bringing me into his cold body. "Tell me." Was all he said.

"I'm scared that I'm going to lose you. That I've messed up your life. I'm not Bella, Edward. You shouldn't love me." I was crying now. I just told him the truth, straight up. I'm not Bella. "You don't thirst for my blood the way you did hers, we're not where we should be. We moved far too fast and I'm afraid to lose you because of it. I can't survive it, I won't be able to. I'm strong, but I'm not strong enough to lose you. Not after everything I did to be with you." I was babbling, crying. But he understood what I was saying. Somehow he did.

His arms tightened around my waist. "You're never going to lose me. We chose this, we chose each other, love. Is this what's been bothering you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Mostly. You know about me not being who I'm supposed to be?" I asked, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Of course. Alice saw everything that happened that night." He said. "I didn't tell you because I thought that you would've figured it out."

"I thought that might be it, but I didn't want to risk being wrong. I've been working hard not to let slip anything I'm not supposed to know, but it's harder than I thought it would be. Especially since none of you were shy about being all vampy in front of me."

He chuckled. "All vampy?" He hugged me tighter. "I love you, more than anything in this world, Bella. I don't care how I found you, I'm just happy that I did. And as for the blood thing—well, I don't want to worry you." His chuckle was gone.

"Why would I worry? You don't seem to have the problem with me that you did with her. You couldn't even hardly be within 20 feet of her at first without nearly loosing it, let alone cuddling on the bed."

"I don't know how I was with her. But you're blood—Emmett told me what it was like for him when he came across that one flavor—he said that what I was feeling for you was more intense than what even he felt. Alice confirmed it. I was so terrified that I'd hurt you, that's why I left. I had questions I needed answered, and I needed to find a way not to kill you." I didn't even shiver at the thought. I'd rather die at his hands than to live without ever knowing him. I wasn't going to tell him that though.

"Did Eleazer help?" Eleazer was the logical one to help since he'd been a member of the Volturi and lived in Denali.

He smiled a small smile that didn't quite reach his beautiful eyes. "He tried. He explained the possibilities of this—" He waved a hand between the both of us. "If it was possible that you were from another dimension. He said it was. That the Volturi had been trying to find a way to breach the gaps in dimensions for centuries, never successfully. Said you were one of a kind. I knew that though." This time his smile did touch his eyes. Then it faded. "He told me that the best way for me to do was to expose myself as much as I could, to try to get used to the scent, and if that didn't work, to suggest to Carlisle and Esme about moving up there. As far away as possible."

"And you're used to my smelliness now?" I asked, using a funny word to try to lighten his mood. He nodded, that crooked smile planted on his face as he lifted me up closer to him. Instead of kissing my lips like I thought he would, he leaned to my neck and laid his stone lips onto the pulse point. He sucked in air as he gently placed kisses all over my neck, then proceeded to my face and finally my lips. We kissed gently, but as fiercely as safety would allow. How could I ever have doubted him?

* * *

The day started out pretty much normal, Edward dropping me off and picking me up after each class, but all the tension that neither of us had realized was there had disappeared. He was happier, I could tell, and so was I. When I reached Spanish, I told Jessica that I'd decided to go to First Beach with them, so she was excited. "Is Edward coming?" She asked as we packed up our things once the bell rang.

"No, he's going camping with his brothers." I told her. "Kind of a boys' weekend. I haven't been to First Beach in years, so I thought this was the perfect solution." Jessica agreed heartily and began talking animatedly about the beauty of the beach and how she hoped that Mike would take her on a date soon (I decided to drop hints that she should ask him for Monday night).

At Lunch, Edward and I got our trays of food and went to sit with his family. Alice had a huge grin on her face as we sat down. "What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"What is what?" Alice eluded.

Edward rolled his eyes. "She knows about this morning." He divulged. I nodded and spooned out some yogurt.

"What do you want to know?" I said as I put the spoon in my mouth.

Oddly enough, it was Emmett that spoke up first. "Are you human?" His eyes were a light with laughter, so I scooped up another spoonful of yogurt and threw it at him. The dollop hit him right between the eyes, causing the Cullens to roll with laughter. Even Rose couldn't stop herself. Emmett wiped it off and growled. "Funny, little sister."

"I thought so. And yes, I am." I answered his question. Douche.

"Where are you from?" Rosalie asked. She was all business this morning.

"I was born in New York, if that's what you're asking." She nodded. "But I moved to Phoenix three years ago."

"You really chose this? Us?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "You can't choose your family." Edward wrapped a single arm around me and drew me closer to him. "But I did choose to be with you all." I leaned into Edward fully, resting my head on his chest.

"You know everything? Everything that's going to happen?" Alice asked, her voice tinged in mild jealousy.

"I know what did happen, what happened when she was here, but you, of all people, should know that the future is based on decisions you make now, nothing's set in stone." She smiled. She did know.

"What's your real name?" Rose asked.

I sighed. This would give Emmett some ammunition I was sure. "Annabelle. Annabelle Elizabeth Swanson." Edward nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and took in a deep breath before kissing me sweetly. None of them spoke, not even a joke from Emmett. They just nodded and let it drop. They weren't going to make me relive my life. They, like Edward, only cared who I was now. Not who I was then. And all that mattered was that I was Isabella Swan now.

* * *

I walked to Biology alone. Forlorn. My stupid, shiny Volvo driving boyfriend was in the parking lot listening to Debussy. Jerk.

When I arrived, I noticed that Banner was late, which was to be expected. Oh my god, I can't do this…breath Bella. Damn Volvo owner. I knew he'd lecture me if I skipped without at least trying. And he'd be right; I've missed a lot of school. I sat down at my table and immediately, Mike was there. "Jess told me you're coming with us," he said casually, but I could see the smile in his eyes. Great. "Where's Cullen going?"

"Camping upstate with his brothers." I told him innocently.

He smiled wide. "Great!" He said happily. Then he realized what he'd said. "I—uh—mean…that's too bad."

"I know what you meant, Mike." Really, I did. He's just so…special.

"Okay, good. Um, well, we're meeting at the shop at around 10." Banner walked in and Mike took his seat.

Mr. Banner was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous to me. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator—" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "—and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each other four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…" He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving.

"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission—I have the slips at my desk."

He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to my consciousness. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers. I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth.

"Bella, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head, and it sounded alarmed.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head.

"Are you feeling faint?" No, I'm just laying down like this for my own amusement.

"Yes, sir," I muttered, internally kicking myself for not ditching when I had the chance. Personally, I blame my undead boyfriend (not really).

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called. Yes, please?

I didn't have to look up to know that it would be Mike who volunteered.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes," I whispered. Just let me get out of here, I thought. I'll crawl.

Mike seemed eager as he put his arm around my waist and pulled my arm over his shoulder. I leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.

Mike towed me slowly across campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching, I stopped. I didn't want Banner calling my dad and worrying him over nothing.

"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" I begged.

He helped me sit on the edge of the walk.

"And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket," I warned. I was still so dizzy. I slumped over on my side, putting my cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing my eyes. That seemed to help a little.

"Wow, you're green, Bella," Mike said nervously. No shit, Sherlock. If I wasn't so weak, I would've thrown up on his shoes.

"Bella?" a different voice called from the distance.

Yes! Please don't let me be imagining that angelically familiar voice.

"What's wrong—is she hurt?" His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset. I was suddenly very mad at myself. I was worrying him again.

Mike seemed stressed. "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."

"Bella." Edward's voice was right beside me, not relieved, but less worried. He was thinking about my now healed concussion. I could tell. "Can you hear me?"

What had Bella replied to that? "No," I groaned. "Go away."

He chuckled. He knew I was fine now, joking and all.

"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but she wouldn't go any farther."

"I'll take her," Edward said. I could hear the smile still in his voice. "You can go back to class."

"No," Mike protested. "I'm supposed to do it." God, was he ten?

Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open as I felt myself cradled against a cool, hard chest. I was still nauseous.

"Put me down, Edward." I begged. Please, please let me not vomit on him. He was walking before I was finished talking.

"Hey!" Mike called, already ten paces behind us.

Edward ignored him. "You look awful," he told me, grinning. Jerk. If I had the strength to resist him and his charms, he wouldn't get any kisses for a week. If I had the strength, that is.

"I'm going to throw up, Edward." I moaned. The rocking movement of his walk so wasn't helping. He held me closer, tighter. He wasn't going to put me down for the world. Damn it.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. Ha-ha, of course he'd be amused by it.

I didn't answer. I closed my eyes again and fought the nausea with all my strength, clamping my lips together.

"And not even your own blood," he continued, enjoying himself. Ass. And he knew he was being an ass, too.

Suddenly we were in warm air and I knew we were inside.

"Oh my," I heard a female voice gasp.

"She fainted in Biology," Edward explained.

I opened my eyes. I was in the office, and Edward was striding past the front counter toward the nurse's door. Ms. Cope, the redheaded front office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from a novel, astonished, as Edward swung me into the room and placed me ever so gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then he moved to stand by my side, far enough away not to deter the nurse from her job, but close enough to hold my hand. His eyes were bright, anticipatory.

"She's just a little faint," he reassured the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."

The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one."

He muffled a snicker.

* * *

After we left the office, complete with passes to skip Gym (have I mentioned lately that I love Edward?), we headed out to the car. He was still carrying me, and I didn't complain. I think he enjoyed being the night in shining armor. He placed me in the front seat and buckled my seatbelt. The rain was coming down hard now, but he soldiered through it.

"Are you sure your head is okay?" He asked. "I could go get Carlisle."

"No, Edward. I'm fine. Really." I told him.

He nodded quietly and turned on the engine. Debussy came on, just as predicted, and we listened to Claire du Lune as we drove off to my house.

He carried me to the couch once he'd unlocked the door and went to the kitchen to get me a glass of water. "You're sure you're okay?" He asked. I took a sip of the water and held my hand out to him. He took it and I gently pulled him over to me, sitting him beside me.

"I'll be fine. All I need is you and a Big Gulp sized glass of water." He chuckled gently and I rested my head in his lap. He turned on the flat-screen and watched it idly as he ran his cool fingers through my hair. My eyes were getting heavy. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear as I slowly drifted off. "Annabelle."

As I slept, I only remember hearing him call me Annabelle. I knew why he'd said it.

He loved me. As me, not as Bella. He loved who I was, not who I was supposed to be.

And I loved him.

For the first time in months, I had a good dream. A dream about Edward, Renesmee, and I living happily through the centuries. Smiling.

* * *

_Attention: I know, I know. It's taken me forever to update! I'm sorry, I was kind of having a bit of writer's block. Well, you'll notice that the whole scene where they were in Banner's class and stuff was taken directly from the book. It wasn't laziness or anything, I did it on purpose, to give you a sense of how much things are the same, yet different. No flaming me for it! It was constructive and I added Bella's own little twist to how it went. Her quirky sense of words and such._

_I'd also love to beg ALL of you to read my new story, a Harry Potter/Gossip Girl crossover called _The Boys of Summer_. I know it sounds like an odd combination, but I'm just seeing how it works together. Please check it out and give me your opinions. _

_I've also made some posters for this story (and will be making some for _Boys_ as well). They're on my friend LizzieElena's photobucket. I don't know how to link it directly from my homepage on here, and if anyone can tell me how that would be great, but I have the link._ http : / / s760 . photobucket . com / albums / xx250 / LizzieElena /

_Just remove all the spaces. Check them out and leave me a comment or two. _

**Next time on**_ Blue Moon_**:** Bella spends Friday without Edward. The trip to First Beach. Jacob Black tells his scary story.

_Until then...PLEASE REVIEW!_


	7. 6 Scary Stories

Once In A

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** The blood tests in Mr. Banner's class. Edward and Bella talk.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary:** Bella spends Friday without Edward. The trip to First Beach. Sam and Bella make an agreement (Originally: Jacob Black tells his scary story).

* * *

**5. Scary Stories**

**

* * *

**When I woke up on Friday, he was already gone.

I had fallen asleep on his lap in the leaving room the night before, but Edward woke me up before Charlie got home. Edward had ordered pizza for dinner. Charlie had heard about what happened, but not from Banner, from the nurse. She apparently thought that since I was still recovering from the accident that Charlie should keep a close eye on me. That night, Edward stayed with me. He said he would be gone by the time I woke up, but I didn't believe him. I didn't want to. But he had left and I felt empty and too warm.

On the upside, I would get to drive my truck, which sadly didn't get much use since I arrived in Forks. Edward loved making fun of my poor, old truck, but I loved it.

The prospect of spending a day without Edward seemed terrible. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were staying at school today, but leaving tomorrow. I was actually going to be all alone, without any of my vampire family, for the entire weekend. That hadn't happened yet.

I rolled over and heard a crunching sound. I opened my eyes and looked at the source. I piece of paper, folded in half, with _Bella_ written on the outside. I sat up and took the paper in my hands. It read:

_Dearest Bella,_

_Do me a favor, love. Be careful this weekend. Try not to get into trouble. You know that the Quileutes aren't fans of us and you through association. _

_I love you._

_Be safe._

_Edward._

I smiled at his letter. I loved him so much and I missed him already. Rain was trickling outside quietly, some drops hitting my window. I looked out my window and faced north, towards the mountains. "Be safe." I whispered.

* * *

I sat at lunch with the remainder of the Cullens, opting to sit between Rose and Alice. All of there eyes were black; a tale-tale sign that they were all in dire need of some food. The past few months, the Cullens had been going out in spurts for hunting, all but Edward. He kept to the woods around his house (the same area that he took Bella on her first hunt); just to keep close to me. But it didn't keep him satisfied. He didn't care much for deer and even though I told him constantly to go out with his brothers or whoever else was heading out, he refused. And even though I missed him, I knew he needed to get out.

I glanced over at the table with my human friends, feeling eyes burning at me. The source was Lauren. She was just glaring up a storm. Bitch. "What's her problem?" I asked no one in particular.

"She hates you." Jasper said simply, reading her emotions presumably.

"Obviously." We both looked away. Alice had that look. That faraway vision look. "What is it?"

She shook her head clear and gulped down a hard bite of the PB&J on her plate. "Don't go near the water tomorrow. She's got a nasty plan. Oh, and wear old clothes." She warned.

"I don't have old clothes," I told her honestly. "I can borrow one of Charlie's shirts, I suppose." I added as an afterthought.

I heard a low growl come from Jasper. "What? What is it?" The three of them stiffened up and were glaring at her. "What?!"

I guess I sufficiently distracted them, they turned away. Something pissed them off and they were all entirely too hungry (thirsty?) to be pissing off right now. "She insulted you." Alice growled under her breath.

"I didn't hear anything."

Rose looked at me. "You're human, Bella." She said as though that explained everything.

"Well, what did she say?"

Jasper gave me a look. "Nothing worth repeating. Are you sure that you want to go tomorrow?" He asked. "You could just spend the day out at the house or something."

"No one will be there, Jasper. And I'm not one to run. If she has anything to say, she can say it to my face." I told him simply. "She isn't going to keep me from going where I have every right to be." I turned to face her; she was scoping my outfit with a sneer. I knew that there was nothing wrong with it. I had on hip-hugger, light wash, skinny jeans, a light pink halter top, knee-high black suede boots that hugged my thin calves, a white lace crop jacket covering my bare shoulders, and a big, bulky black rain jacket on the back of my chair. My hair was up in a high pony tail, with a few wisps of hair framing my face, my makeup done in hues of pinks and browns, and a black, thick, ribbon headband with a bow on it. There wasn't anything wrong with it. At all.

I got that she didn't like that I was with Edward, or that I dressed better than she did, or that I sat with the Cullens. But really, it's been 2 months, get over it.

* * *

That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push in the morning. I wasn't sure why. Maybe because I would spend time with someone other than Edward (I think Dad was scared that I was getting too attached to my boyfriend). He knew everyone going and their parents, so he seemed to approve. I hoped that he wasn't afraid of loosing me. I didn't want him to think that I would abandon him like Renée did.

"Hey, Bells, are you planning on seeing Jake up there tomorrow?" Charlie asked curiously. Apparently, even though they had made up while I was in the hospital, Billy and Charlie were on the outs again because of my relationship with Edward and the Cullens. I could tell that he missed his friend.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably, though, the weather's supposed to be nice, I don't see why Jacob wouldn't head to the beach like the rest of us." I said. "You could call Billy and see if Jake wants to meet us up there?" I suggested.

Charlie shook his head. "No, no. Just tell him I said hi if he shows." Charlie stiffened up considerably. I had to talk to Billy.

That night I had trouble getting to sleep. My bed seemed too soft, too warm, to get any form of sleep. That and I kept thinking about the pain I'd caused Charlie. He had a fair few friends in this world and my being with Edward might loose him his best.

I also had to think of the fact that I'll be meeting Sam and Jacob tomorrow. Some of the others in the pack too. Jacob wasn't a wolf yet, but Sam was. Emily was probably just out of the hospital from when Sam accidentally hurt her. I wanted to get the wolves on our side. Best to do it now than to wait until Laurent decides to attack next year. One of my goals for tomorrow was to talk to Sam about the nomads heading our way. Maybe if we killed all three of them, with help from the wolves, trouble won't be as massive sized in the coming months.

* * *

I woke up to a searing brightness. I opened my eyes and could see the sun outside my window, shining through the green plush of the town. It was beautiful, but I hated it. The damn sunlight was the reason I wouldn't get to see Edward and everyone on Monday and Tuesday.

The Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I'd never stopped there—not having much need for any supplies required for being outdoors over an extended period of time. In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there; along with two other boys I had class with, Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in Gym on Friday. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of the truck, and whispered something to Lauren. Lauren shook out her cornsilk hair and eyed me scornfully. I glared right back.

I noticed that everyone but Lauren and the other girls (Jess and Angela excluded) were all dressed inappropriately for a fun day on the beach. I think that she was trying to show me up somehow. I was wearing on of Charlie's gray t-shirts that had written in bold, black letters 'POLICE' across the chest, it was tucked into a pair of acid wash, low-rise jeans that were meant to look worn, but weren't, a tan, leather belt through it's loops, my Nike's, and my rain jacket. I was dressed practically.

Even looking as ready-for-woods as I did, Tyler wolf-whistled as I walked up to them. Mike stood next to him, with Jess beside him looking a lot like me in jeans and a pink tee, and Angela next to her, dressed in a black tee and jeans. Lauren glared. "You came!" Mike exclaimed once I reached them. His boyish smile wide on his face.

"I told you I was coming," I reminded him. He was way too happy that Edward wasn't here.

He tried to arrange it to where I was sitting next to him in the Suburban, but I squished Jess next to me and kept him as far away as possible. Really, Mike was starting to get on my nerves. I put my earphones for my iPod in my ears and played Debussy loud to drown out the music Mike had blaring from his radio.

It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I had the window seat. It was even more beautiful than the book said it was. We'd rolled the windows down—the Suburban was a bit claustrophobic with nine people in it—and I tried to absorb as much of the majesty as possible.

It was truly breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the fray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. I looked at those cliffs, remembering that Bella had jumped off of them, trying to search for Edward's voice when it was no longer there. A single tear rolled down my cheek at the very thought that Edward would leave me. I didn't—no, couldn't—think about it. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.

The wind was brisk coming from the sea, cool and briny. I sucked in the air, remembering the smell from vacations to St. Bartes', the French Riviera, and many other island resorts. I didn't miss it though; I just closed my eyes, crossed my arms, and let the wind crash against my still form, imagining Edward here with me. It didn't surprise me that I was left behind while Mike picked a place for us on the beach. I was too busy soaking it in. I hoped that Isle Esme was close to this perfect. I followed slowly, walking behind the others, and just watching the beach, with the sun over head.

Mike built a driftwood fire, blue flames from a small pit in the ground. He didn't engage me in conversation, Jess was distracting him perfectly. She knew I missed Edward and just gave me knowing smiles. I hugged my coat around me and tried to think of his scent, his crooked smile.

* * *

After an hour, the hiking trip was proposed, so we started hiking through the woods to see the tide pools. I wasn't going for the tide pools. I was going because I knew that when we got back, Jacob and the others would be there. I tried not to fall and took every step carefully as possible, but I fell every few feet, scraping my hands and knees up. Eventually, though, I broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. I just sat on the beach, next to Jess and thought about what meeting Jake would mean.

I knew from reading the books, and reading between the lines, that Bella had only fallen for him because of Renesmee. The possibility of my beautiful baby girl would be decided once I saw him. I would know for sure after spending time with him. I didn't want to fall in love with him, like she did. I wouldn't mistake the feelings. I had already given my heart completely to Edward and I wouldn't be the bitch Bella was to him. She was confused by what she wanted, I wasn't.

Renesmee, the thought that I might not have that perfect baby girl from my dreams was all much too much to bear. I wouldn't tell Edward about her. I didn't want to risk him not letting me have her. I needed her just as much as I needed him. Maybe I could tell Sam that I would be the mother of Jacob's Imprint? No, that wouldn't be a good idea. I didn't want to risk Edward knowing. He could read Sam's mind, not mine. How to get through to him? Convince him?

Finally the boys were hungry, and I got up stiffly to follow them back. I fell at least a hundred times before we got back. More blood and dirt. Edward wasn't going to be happy, but it could've been worse.

* * *

I noticed that the group was significantly larger and my heart skipped a beat. This was it. Time to talk to Sam. Time to see Jacob. I walked up with Jess, her whispering about how cool it was that they were here with all of us. I rolled my eyes. I knew Jacob right away. I felt that pull, low in my abdomen. Renesmee. I put a hand on my stomach lightly. His eyes lit up when he saw me and he stood from his seat. "Bella, this is—"

"Jacob Black." I interrupted Eric and held my hand out. Jake took it. "How are you?"

"Good, you?" I shrugged. "Billy wanted me to say Hi for him."

"Charlie said to do the same." We both laughed lightly. I heard Lauren sneer from her corner, where she sat talking to Tyler and a guy I recognized as Paul. I sat down next to him and we split a water between us. It was like we'd known each other our whole lives.

After the food was all dispersed, everyone scattered around. Soon, it was just Lauren and Tyler, listening to a CD player, Jacob, Quil, Sam, and me. I looked up at Sam and sighed. Jacob looked at me curiously. Then he remembered his manners. "Oh, Bella, I forgot. This is Sam Uley."

"I know." I said, giving him a smile. Sam gave me a suspicious look. "Could we go talk somewhere? Private?" I asked Sam. He nodded once, simply, and led the way. I stood, gave Jake a bigger smile, and followed. We were at the other end of the beach when we finally stopped. He turned to me, crossed his broad arms, and gave me an authoritative look. "Billy warned you, didn't he?"

He nodded. "Told me that you were with one of the Cullens." He said.

"I am. I'm Edward's Imprint." I told him, using one of their words so he would get it. There was no choice for me, just like there was no choice for him and Emily.

"The vampires have Imprints?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. They don't have a word for it though." I shrugged.

He nodded again. "Why are you here?" He asked.

I looked towards the ocean and thought of how to begin. "How is Emily?" I asked, not looking him in the eyes.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, hard. I felt a bruise forming on my arms. "How do you know about that?" He growled.

I pulled away from his grasp. "Be careful." I warned him. He nodded and tried to calm himself. His dark eyes were searching for answers. "I can't tell you. I just need you to know that I'm a friend of the pack." I promised.

"You are a Cullen—"

"I am. But the Cullens haven't breached the Treaty in over 60 years and never will. They are trustable and would never harm a human. We are your allies and I need to trust that." I told him, giving him my best official voice.

"Allies?" He asked.

"We want to help people and you are here to ensure we harm none. Right?" He nodded. "Trouble is coming, Sam. Trouble for the wolves and the vampires."

"What kind of trouble?" He was in Alpha mode now. "Anything to do with the wolf attacks on the news?"

"Yes. I'm not sure when they're coming, a few months yet. But they aren't like the Cullens, Sam. They're actual, human killing, blood thirsty vampires. Red eyes and all. The enemy. They're headed straight for us."

"Did the Cullens send us this warning?"

"I haven't told them, yet. They don't know that I'm here. But I will act as median between the pack and the coven. We need each other's trust right now, Sam. Because they won't just pass through. They're here to make our lives hell. All of our lives. They honor no treaties and if they find out about the wolves…" I let the sentence lie there. He knew what trouble it could mean.

"Will you know ahead of time? When they'll show up? How many are there?" He asked.

"I have to wait for a signal or something. Once I know, I'll call Billy. Give him a warning. And there are three. Two males and a female." I answered his question.

He nodded. "Call and we'll be there with assistance. The Treaty will hold and I'll talk to the Elders about what you've asked. An alliance." He seemed to laugh a little at that. Like it was some bad joke. He gave me a serious look. "Will you be one of them?"

I knew what he was asking. "Eventually. Wouldn't you want to change for Emily? A chance to spend an eternity with her?" His eyes said he would. "But it won't be for a while. Edward doesn't like the idea of me becoming a vampire. He wants me to live. It's my decision to change." He seemed surprised. "He won't turn me unless he has no choice. To save my life."

I turned and walked away, back towards the other end of the beach where Jacob and the others were. They were packing up already, I hadn't realized Sam and I had been gone that long. Jacob stood up fast when he saw us. I had my hands in my pockets, thinking about our conversation, as the wind blew my hair around my face. Jacob came up to me. "It was nice to see you, Bella." Jake said, giving me a smile.

I smiled back. "You, too, Jake. Tell Billy to call Charlie and make up with him. Dad looks like he could use someone to talk to besides me." I reached over and gave him a soft hug. Jacob hugged me back.

"I will. Come down to the rez sometime and see us, okay?"

I nodded and held my hand out to Sam. He took it and shook once. A pact. Official. I crawled back into the Suburban and gave one last look out at the beach before the door was closed.

I tried to think about the conversation with Sam. I may have just saved us all, but what harm could this potentially do? What will be the Cullens' reaction to my rash act?

What will Edward think?

What do I tell him?

Do I tell him anything yet?

I don't want him to concentrate on the trouble to come. I want him to live in the moment, with me.

* * *

_Attention: Two chapters in one week? Wow, you all should feel very special. And happy. Happy enough to actually REVIEW!!!! Ok, that was a bit more bitchy then I intended but yeah, so I'm not feeling the love. And I know that Bella was supposed to get a scary story, but I was inspired to write out an agreement with her and Sam instead. What will happen?_

_And yes, I wrote some of this from the book. I didn't think I could do the scenery justice since I'd never been to Washington before. _

**Next On**_ Blue Moon_**:** Edward returns. Mike asks Bella to dinner. Jessica invites Bella to Port Angeles.

_The next chapter is going to be complicated...Bella already knows that Edward is a vampire and won't have a nightmare about it...huh...who knows what I'll do..._

_UNTIL THEN...REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE!!!!  
_


	8. 7 Nightmare

Once In A

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Bella spends Friday without Edward. The trip to First Beach. Sam and Bella make an agreement.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary:** Edward returns. Mike asks Bella to dinner. Jessica invites Bella to Port Angeles.

* * *

**6. Nightmare**

**

* * *

**I told Charlie I had a lot of homework to do, and that I didn't want anything to eat. There was a basketball game on that he was excited about, so he wasn't aware of anything unusual in my face or tone.

Once in my room, I locked the door. I was trying to think about what to say to Edward. How do I tell him that we've got a pact with the local Alpha without telling him that we're in danger? I couldn't think of a way to get around it all, besides that, Alice probably saw everything that happened. I just didn't know what to do. I acted on impulse, get the wolves. Shape-shifter protection was better than none at all. And I knew that my vampires could handle everything that came for them. I knew that they could handle James. I'd read it. But, at the same time, I knew that Victoria and Laurent were bringing monster sized trouble too. Laurent attacked Bella; she was saved by the wolves. Victoria attacked with an army of rogue newborns, and was defeated with the help of the wolves. Why not bring them on board sooner and save us all that trouble?

I went to the computer and pulled up a media player. I placed one of Edward's Beethoven CDs that he'd lent me, and turned the volume up. I needed to just lie down and not think for a while. I concentrated on the steady high tones of the flute, the gentle rumble of the bass, the strained sounds of the violin, and soon, too soon, my eyes drifted closed.

* * *

I had to be asleep. I knew I was.

I was back in the ballet studio, only I couldn't see Edward, or Jeff, or anything at all. There was only a single shaft of light in the center of the room. I knew I was in the studio, because the light was reflecting off of the mirrors.

In the center of the light, at its core, was a little girl. She was no older than 8 months old. She sat with her back straight. Her long, thick, bronze curls rolled down her tiny form. She wore a pink dress, with white lace ruffles, and was playing with crayons and a piece of paper.

I walked towards her and she turned to me. She had my smile, my eyes. She had Renée's dimples and Charlie's curls. She looked a lot like Edward and her skin gave off a faint glow. "Momma!" She said happily, standing up on her tiny legs. Her black shoes shined in the light.

"Renesmee?" I asked, walking towards her and the light. She held out her tiny arms for me and I reached for her, smiling at my beautiful baby.

I almost had her in my arms when two arms reached out from the darkness and pulled her away from me. "Renesmee!" I cried out in a panic. I stepped into the light.

I searched the room, the light followed me, but I couldn't find her anywhere. "RENESMEE!" I yelled.

I reached the other end of the room, and leaned against the bar. I looked into the mirror, only it wasn't my reflection I saw. It was Bella. She was in her wedding dress and she was holding Renesmee. I heard a baby cry out behind me and I turned.

She was there, right in front of me, with my beautiful baby in her arms. She was smiling at Renesmee, but her human eyes were no where near happy. They were worried.

They both stood in their own shaft of light, surrounded by darkness. My own had dimmed, from the bright sun-shade to a candle-flame.

I don't think Bella saw me standing there.

Renesmee was stretching her tiny arms out towards me; her brown eyes were struggling to get away from her real mother. Bella was confused, she looked my way but her eyes were blank. She couldn't see what Renesmee wanted.

Me.

"Momma!" The little girl cried, her arms begging for me. Her soft cheeks had tears on them.

I tried to walk towards her. They fell back, farther away. I stopped walking and looked at my child.

"Momma!" She was crying, she needed me.

"Bella." An angelical voice was heard in the darkness. Edward.

He stepped into the light surrounding Renesmee and Bella. He looked at them both lovingly. He saw Renesmee's fight for me. He looked my way, his golden eyes reached my brown ones in a blank stare.

He couldn't see me either. "Momma!" Renesmee cried again. I ran toward her, frantic to hold her in my arms. With every foot fall, they fell farther and farther from my grasp.

"There's no one there, Nessie." Edward told our baby.

"Momma! She's there! I see her!" My daughter protested. I was still running, trying to reach her.

"I'm right her, sweetie." Bella told her.

"No!" Renesmee said angrily.

I kept running towards her. I had to get to her. "Renesmee! I'm coming!" I promised.

"Momma!"

"No one's there, Nessie." Edward's voice echoed in my ears loudly.

"Edward! Nessie!" I cried but they were slipping farther still.

Then I felt strong, stone arms pull me back. I tried to struggle, but met no resistance. The graze of teeth on my neck and the sharp pain of teeth sliding into the skin, I screamed in pain as the venom reached my veins.

I woke up, drenched in a cold sweat.

* * *

The first thing I remembered from the dream was Edward's words. "There's no one there, Nessie." It was almost too much to bear.

My light was still on, and I was sitting fully dressed on the bed, with my shoes on. I glanced, disoriented, at the clock on my dresser. It was five-thirty in the morning.

I groaned and fell back on the bed. I couldn't even contemplate going back to sleep. I got up and decided to go take a shower.

I soaked in the warm water for well over an hour before leaving the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair, and went back to the bedroom. There I found a pair of short-shorts from my summers in Phoenix and a fitted, blue spaghetti strap shirt. I was used to cold summers in New York and knew that I wouldn't suffer much in this. The sun wasn't up yet, though, so it would be entirely too unfeasible to go outside. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail, put some eyeliner, light shadow, mascara, and pink lipstick on, and decided to go downstairs.

I made some tea and put it in a pitcher in the fridge. I cooked some eggs, bacon, and toast—I made sure that I made enough for Charlie when he woke up—and ate breakfast in silence, trying not to think. I then went to the living room and turned on the TV, but all that was on was the news, so I grabbed a book I'd left on the coffee table and opened it up. _Pride and Prejudice_ was one of my favorite novels (aside from _Twilight_, of course) and I began to read. Mr. Darcy was just professing his feelings for Elizabeth and an attempt at a proposal. He failed.

Much later than I had hoped, the sun rose and I decided to go outside. The air was still cold, but it felt good against my bare legs and arms. The grass was just dry enough for the task I'd set for myself. I needed to stay busy.

Out in the backyard was a shed. Inside were an old push-mower and a few yard supplies. I pulled out the mower and a red gas can. Unfortunately the gas can was empty, so I took it out to the truck and put in the bed. Then, I went inside and grabbed my keys.

I drove into town and pulled into the nearest gas station and started to fill the tank. I was happy that there weren't a lot of people up at 7:30 in the morning, because the few that were did nothing but stare at me. Most of them were hunters and fisherman, a few were just early risers, but all just watched me. I didn't know if they were amazed that a girl was gearing up to mow a lawn or if they were shocked to see me in shorts and a tank and be completely comfortable in this weather. The third option scared me too much to even think.

When the tank was filled, I put in the back of the truck and walked inside to pay. I decided to pick up a pop and a bag of Doritos for Charlie on his fishing expedition today. I went to the cash register and the cashier, a man that looked to be in his early fifties with graying hair and slight stubble on his chin, rang up my purchases and the gas. "How much?" I asked.

He was giving me a look I didn't like. He gave me the cost and I handed him the cash. As I turned to leave, he stopped me. "I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before, miss. What's your name?" He asked.

"Bella Swan." I answered automatically. The man blanched and immediately looked sorry.

"My apologies, ma'am. You have a nice day, you hear?" I nodded and walked out, my head held high, like I wasn't affected by what just happened. I ignored the catcalls from the hunters as well.

When I got back to the house, Charlie was up. I walked into the house, kicked off my flip-flops and put the truck's keys on the hook by the door. "Hey, Dad." I said, seeing him sitting on the couch, eating the eggs and bacon I'd left.

"How long have you been up?" He asked, looking up from the TV.

"Around 6, why?"

He just shook his head and had a sort of smile on his face. "I thought teenagers liked to sleep in on the weekends." He chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm unique." I smiled at him and dug in the hall closet for my sneakers.

"What's the plan to day, Bells?" He asked me as I slipped on some ankle socks and my shoes.

"I thought I'd mow the lawn, get some laundry done, finish my homework, start dinner, do the dishes, get groceries…you know, the usual." He just shook his head. Even to me it didn't sound like a teen-plan.

"I can mow the lawn, Bells."

"No, you can go have fun with Harry Clearwater and your other buddies, and I'll keep busy around here. Okay?" I gave him a kiss on the head and walked out the front door. I retrieved the can and went out back to wrestle with the yard.

* * *

By the time Charlie came home, I'd completed all I'd said I would. I just didn't want to allow myself the time to think about that nightmare I'd had. It was too much. But, when dinner came, I couldn't eat. The distractions were over. The dream reached my mind the moment I sat down.

I couldn't eat, or even function. That nightmare was—I couldn't let that happen. I knew it the rational part of my brain that it was just a dream and none of it was possible. Bella was gone and she wouldn't be taking away my baby.

I was still afraid.

I knew it was just a dream, but I couldn't stop feeling so afraid. What if I lost Renesmee because of this? A mother's love for her child—even her unborn child—is a bond unbreakable by even the Gods. My grandmother had told me that once. Once the thought enters your brain that you want to have a baby, it never leaves. You love it, cherish it, even if you haven't even conceived it. I loved Renesmee.

Charlie watched me worriedly during dinner until, finally, I had to excuse myself. I went upstairs, completely exhausted and near tears. I couldn't get Edward's words out of my head, or Renesmee's cries. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them. I put a hand on my stomach.

I'd felt it yesterday, with Jake. The same thing that had Bella attached to him the moment she saw him. The twinge. The very possibility that his Imprint could be born, and I felt it. Renesmee was out there somewhere, waiting for Edward and I. I would have her. My beautiful baby with Charlie's eyes, his curls, Edward's perfection, Renée's dimples, and my smile. I would.

I opened the door to my room and turned on the light. There was Edward! He was sitting on the window sill, smiling at me. His beautiful golden eyes were alit with happiness. I ran over to him and he stood. I jumped up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his torso, and holding onto his neck for dear life. "I take it you missed me?" He chuckled. I just held on tighter, feeling his cold, stone form around me. He held on gently, not once thinking of letting me go.

Once again, I was grateful Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked, pulling me away just enough to see my face.

I shook away the tears. "I really missed you." I said honestly. He raised a hand up to the back of my neck and pulled me to his lips. I kissed him with as much passion as possible. He kissed back, fiercely, but still gentle. He didn't want to hurt me.

I didn't know how or when, but when we parted, we were laying on my bed, my legs still tangled around his body and one of his hands was on my hip. He was breathing heavily, completely unnecessary, but I knew that I'd nearly broken his control. And not the one that kept him from killing me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered breathily.

He smiled up at me. My favorite smile. The crooked one. "Don't be," he reached down and kissed me gently. I restrained the frantic feeling. I needed him like I'd never thought before. I thought I had more control than this. "Let's just be more careful, in the future."

I smiled. I could try.

* * *

I ate breakfast cheerily the next day. The first time I'd eaten in two days. Edward had left this morning, went back to his home with the rest of my sparkling family, to wait out the day until tonight when we could be together again. We didn't have anymore episodes like that one again, though we did stay as close together as possible (without a wedding band) and talked. He'd thought of me every moment. He said Emmett almost kicked his ass a few times for talking about me so much. I had smiled at that.

Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice told him what they wouldn't tell me. What Lauren had said about me Friday at lunch. He refused to say it aloud too, only he was really happy he hadn't heard it himself—there wouldn't have been any restraining him after that. It made me wander what the Wicked Bitch of the West had said.

It was another 'glorious' morning, the sun shining brighter today than it had the last two days. I really missed the rain at this point and knew I was only in for another one tomorrow. No Edward or any of my other family today. I was sitting with Mike and Jess. That ought to be loads of fun.

Despite my grisly attitude towards the weather, I dressed for the occasion. I still had summer clothes and decided to wear some. I dawn a cut-off jean mini-skirt that I'd bought at _Sak's_ last spring, a white, short-sleeved button up chiffon shirt with frilly trim and a royal purple satin spaghetti strap tank for underneath. I wore white sheer panty hose to match. For shoes, I wore purple flip-flops that had a two-inch sole at the heel, one-inch at the toes. My hair was in a low, side pony tail and I'd curled the ends, as well as adding a slight wave to the shortest layer of my hair. My make-up coordinated, with pearls, plums, and a beautiful purple/blue sheen lipstick. I wore an old pair of pearls around my neck and on my wrist.

I had my oversized sunglasses in my purse.

I got to school with time to spare and decided to lounge on one of the school benches until the first bell rang. I was sitting on my jacket, leaning against the table, my face towards the sky, my eyes closed beneath my glasses remembering the kiss last night. I wore SPF 100, so I didn't burn.

"Bella!" I heard someone call, and I opened my eyes. I looked in the direction of the voice.

Mike.

He was walking towards me, wearing khaki shorts and striped Rugby shirt, he was smiling.

"Hey, Mike," I called back, and tried to resume my meditation. I couldn't. He'd come to sit by me.

"I never noticed before—your hair has red in it," he commented, catching my short layer between his fingers as it fluttered in the breeze.

"Occasionally." My hair was a rich blend of chestnut and chocolate, it didn't surprise me that there was red in it.

He tucked the hair behind my ear gently. I reached back and returned it to its rightful position.

"Great day, isn't it?"

I shrugged. "I suppose."

He seemed to falter a bit, but soldiered on. "What did you do yesterday?" His tone told me all I needed to know about what was coming. Maybe I shouldn't wear my summer clothes?

"I did chores and finished my homework." Finished my essay too, ha-ha.

He hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "The essay! That isn't due until Thursday, right?" He asked, like he just remembered.

"Wednesday," I told him. "Mr. Mason said so on Friday."

"Wednesday?" He frowned. "That's not good…What are you writing yours on?"

"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic."

He stared at me like I'd just spoken French.

"I guess I'll have to get to work on that tonight," he said, deflated. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out."

I sighed. "Oh." I knew that's what he wanted. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but was he blind? He knew I was dating Edward. "On a date?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking that." He blushed.

"Mike…I'm with Edward." I told him gently. "And I really think that it would hurt Jessica's feelings if I did."

"What does Jess have to do with it?" He asked, confused.

Wow, meet the next Einstein.

"Are you _blind_? She _likes_ you!" I lifted my sunglasses and placed it gently at the top of my head.

"Oh." He exhaled. "Is she and Cullen the only reason you'd say no?"

I looked at him. "Mike, you're my friend. But, that's it. And if I weren't with Edward, and if Jess didn't like you, I'd still say no. I don't see the point in ruining a perfectly good friendship." I said as diplomatically as possible.

He looked at me, pain clearly defined on his boyish features. "I must've been insane to think that you'd pick me over Cullen." He spat.

"Mike, it's not like that. I lo—"

"Don't. Just don't say you love him. I can't hear it." He got up and grabbed his book bag. "I'll see you later." And he was gone, walking towards building three angrily. I tried to think about how I might have led him on and I couldn't find one single thing. But this time, I didn't feel nearly as bad as I did the first time I turned him down. This time, I knew he knew I was taken and it was on him. Not me.

* * *

When I saw Jessica in Trig, she was bubbling with enthusiasm. She, Angela, and Lauren were going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance, and she wanted me to come, too, even though I didn't need one. I told her I'd have to talk to Charlie, but I would probably go. I knew Mike would ask her for dinner tonight, just to spite me.

It felt wrong, sitting with my human friends at lunch. Jess acted as though it were the norm, as did Angela, but the glare I earned from Lauren was enough to say I wasn't wanted.

As usual, all I had bought was a yogurt and an apple juice for lunch, I was used to being around vampires that didn't eat, and I was usually satisfied with this, although Edward would have me eat whatever fruit he'd purchased that day. I was so used to Edward being around, that I didn't even think about the fruit until I'd already sat down. "Look at Phoenix. Wouldn't happen to have an eating disorder, would you?" Lauren sneered.

I looked at her plate. It was full. Nothing on it looked good or healthy. I gave her my best New York Bitch look. "You're one to talk." I said in a very high and mighty voice that would make my mother proud. I spooned out some yogurt.

I noticed that Mike wasn't sitting at the table.

I ignored Lauren for the rest of the period and just talked with Angela about the _Macbeth_ paper until the bell rang. Mike walked with Jessica to her 6th period.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, aside from nearly knocking myself unconscious in gym while playing dodge ball. I left the Gym and headed out to the parking lot, only to find Jessica there waiting for me. She gave me a huge smile.

"Hey, Jess." I said as I reached her. She moved to the side so I could wrench the door open and throw my backpack in the seat. "What's with the smile?" I smiled wide at her.

Her eyes were filled with happy anticipation. "Mike asked me to dinner! Tonight!" She practically cried out.

I shook my head in laughter. "You know, Jess, sometimes its okay to play hard to get." I chuckled. She blushed and shook out her long hair.

"Well, do you think it would be okay to postpone our trip until tomorrow? Lauren won't be able to come, but—"

"It's fine, Jess. I'll talk to Dad when he gets home and tell you tomorrow if he's cool with it? Okay?" She nodded happily. "And I want details." I grinned cheekily.

"Oh, of course." She gave me a boisterous hug before skipping off towards her car. I couldn't stop smiling as I hoped into the truck and started the engine.

Once I was home, I got started on the fish that Charlie had caught over the weekend. I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I marinated it for an hour in an herb and garlic marinade I'd picked up at the Thriftway yesterday and then put it in a foiled pan in the oven and cooked it until I couldn't see any pink. I made mashed potatoes and gravy. Hopefully, Charlie would like it.

I wasn't used to fresh water fish, and I didn't really like the muddy taste that came with it, even though the marinade helped disguise it. I decided to make a Caesar salad for me. I'd picked up some spinach and romaine leaves yesterday as well.

I still had plenty of time before Charlie came home, so I sat on the couch and opened up _Pride and Prejudice_ again, with the TV on for background noise. I knew that Edward wouldn't be back until nightfall. I wish he would let me see him in the sunlight; it was one of the few things I'd really looked forward to. He'd never let me before.

Of course, we'd never had the chance. We were always here or out and about in town. There was a lot that we hadn't done yet. I have yet to see where he lives, even. I'd spent time with Esme and Carlisle though, it was just that Edward and I were in the selfish phase, I think. We wanted each other to ourselves. And I hadn't even been sure that they knew about me, so I…well, honestly, I don't know why we hadn't. I didn't want to bring it up with him, though. I didn't want to push. All in good time.

Lady Catherine had just shown up at the Bennett's when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. I put in the book marker and sat it back on the table. Charlie came in, stripped off his shoes, coat, and gun belt. I saw him inhale. "Wow, that smells good, Bells. What'd you make?"

"Fish. We have plenty of it." He smiled sheepishly and we went into the kitchen to eat.

After dinner, we sat on the couch and watched TV together. There wasn't anything on, so we ended up watching some sitcom about two brothers and a kid. He seemed happy that we were doing something together and I couldn't help but smile at him. We really hardly spent time together. I was used to my solitude and so was Charlie. "Hey, Dad," I said during a commercial. "Jessica and Angela are going to look at dresses for the dance tomorrow night in Port Angeles, and they wanted me to help them choose…do you mind if I go with them?"

"Jessica Stanley?" he asked.

"And Angela Weber." I looked at him; he was clearly confused by my request.

"I thought you weren't going to the dance?" He questioned.

I smiled at him. "I'm not. They need me there to help them decide what to wear, Dad. It's a girl thing."

He nodded uncomfortably, better not to question the mind of a teenage girl, let alone three of them. "Well, alright," he said, trying to get his head into the TV show. "It's a school night, though."

I nodded. "We're leaving right after school and be back early. I made enough dinner that you'll just have to heat it up tomorrow." He nodded again.

The look on his face said he was itching to watch something that didn't turn his brain to goop. "I'm going to get started on my homework, okay?" He gave me a slight nod and reached for the remote. I gave him a kiss on the forehead before heading up the stairs. I was a bit more affectionate to Charlie than Bella was. But, then, my birth parents would've never been around enough to take care of me the way Charlie tried.

* * *

When I got into my room, I didn't find Edward there. Instead, I saw Alice sitting on my bed in the dark. The window was open. "Alice?" I asked, flicking on the light. "What's wrong?" Immediately I panicked. "Where's Edward? Is he okay?"

She held out her hand and smiled at me. "He's fine, Bella. He's outside; I wanted to ask you something alone." I took her hand and sat beside her on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

She smiled. "You know everything about us, right? All of our stories?"

I nodded. "Yeah, every one. Why?" I didn't know what she was getting at.

"Why don't I remember?" Oh, that's what she wants.

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't know what to tell my chipper sister. "Well, uh, it's not a fun story, Alice."

She shrugged. "I didn't expect it to be." She told me. "Just tell me."

"Well, I don't know the whole story. Yours was the only one that was completely spelled out. What I do know is that you were in a mental hospital before you were turned by one of the doctors. He was attached to you the moment you went in. You were born Mary Alice Brandon in Biloxi, Mississippi sometime around 1901. You're powers were so strong that you had premonitions as a human and were committed. You were turned to protect you from a Tracker." I told her. "It's all I know."

She gave me a hug and said, "Thanks, Bella." I hugged her back and we stood up. I'd never realized we were the same height before. She ran out the window and was immediately replaced by my undead lover.

Tuesday was the same as yesterday, pretty much. Lauren spewing venom from across the lunch table.

I was anxious, but not because I was leaving town. I was going to be cut out of quality cuddle time with my vampire.

After school, Jessica followed me home in her old white Mercury so that I could ditch my books and truck. I left a note on the fridge door for Charlie, giving him directions on how long to cook the fish in the microwave and where it was in the fridge. I brushed my hair quickly before locking up the house and walking out to the car. I had my purse slung over my shoulder, my coat in my hand, and my sunglasses on. We went to get Angela and were soon driving towards the outskirts of town. I had to admit, I was a little excited to leave town. I loved to shop and I had plenty of money in my purse to do it.

Maybe I'd pick something up for Edward?

Maybe I'll get into trouble?

What am I talking about?

This is me; trouble finds me, it happens.

* * *

_Attention: No way, three chapters in one week? You must be special. Maybe some of you could show me the same love? I haven't gotten any reviews for these knew chapters and I really need some feedback, people. I might even stop posting for a few months if I have too. PLEASE REVIEW. I'm in dire need to know what everyone thinks. Even an "update, please" would be fine. Just let me know you guys are reading it. Please?_

_I really would like to know what you think of the nightmare Bella had in this chapter. I knew it was going to be hard getting around the vampire nightmare she had originally, but I thought a mother's nightmare would work just as good. I don't know._

_The only reason I wrote it in was because I had a nightmare similar to that the night before and it just came to me when I woke up. _

**Next On **_Blue Moon_**:** Port Angeles. Shopping. Bella gets attacked. Edward saves her.

_I know, same rundown as the original, but hey, I don't want to give too much away in the previews, do I? _

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. 8 Port Angeles

Once In A

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Edward returns. Mike asks Bella to dinner. Jessica invites Bella to Port Angeles.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary:** Port Angeles. Shopping. Bella is attacked. Edward saves her.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know this is weird, I never do my A/N's at the beginning, but I have a few shout outs to give.

I'd like to give special thanks to _DeydreamBeliever_- Thanks for everything, especially calling me on that type-o. _AnnabelleLee13194_- Don't worry, it ain't-a-gonna-happen, the "real" Bella is perfectly happy in the other world and doesn't want to come back :). _Annie Get Your Board_- Love the name, btw. And thanks for all the reviews, its really important to me that I know people are reading, because if I don't feel like anyone is interested, I loose interest. And, just so you know, EVERYTHING is a plot devise. Well, usually. I like to keep things interesting. Even when I map out what she's wearing (I don't know if anyone likes it, but I do), its part of the plot. Especially this chapter, so pay attention.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please read the Attention at the end of the story, I'm going to be posing a Challenge for everyone.

BTW- Did anyone figure out which sitcom they were watching?

* * *

**7. Port Angeles**

**

* * *

**After riding in a car with Edward for the past few months, riding in the car with Jess felt like snail slow, but we made it to Port Angeles by four. I'd agreed to the girls' night out to try to distract myself from my worries, but I found that even Jessica's jabbering on and on about all of the guys and Mike couldn't tame them. I didn't really contribute anything to the conversation anyway because I did my best to ignore all the guys other than my vampire and brothers. No one talked about them. Ever.

After about twenty minutes, I actually realized that Jess and Angela were purposefully avoiding talking about Edward. They were trying to distract me and failing miserably. He was in all my thoughts.

Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, but quaint. It was bigger than Forks and more polished, but it still wasn't the 'big city' feel I was hoping for. It was like hoping for Manhattan and getting Albany instead. But, I decided to try to enjoy my time because soon I'd be back in our little town, in my little room, cuddled next to my super sexy boyfriend.

We went straight for the biggest department store, which was, ironically, the smallest department store I'd ever been in. The dance was billed as semi-formal and I explained to them that basically that meant the girls dressed formal, and the guys went in jeans. That was how it worked in Phoenix. In New York, it meant that it was a cocktail party and that tuxes weren't required, but nice suits were and the girls dressed in their finest.

"Did you go to the dances in Phoenix?" Jess asked curiously as we walked though the front doors.

"I made an appearance or two, but I'm not big on dancing." I told her honestly, not caring that I was answering all wrong. My mind was elsewhere.

"Why not?" Jessica demanded.

"I fall just walking around." I said distractedly, running my hand along a sturdy, but stylish waist-length jacket in the juniors section. "And no one wants a dance partner that just steps on their toes all the time." I picked up the jacket in the smallest size and pulled it off the hanger. I slid it on and the fabric itched on my skin. I buttoned it and looked at them. They shook their heads 'no' and I took it off and hung it back up. I didn't like it either.

We walked back to the dress section and I sat in the chairs outside the dressing room. I had decided almost immediately once stepping in the store that the shoes I'd picked for today was a bad idea, the store had just waxed and slick floors plus stiletto sandals didn't work for uncoordinated klutzes. I don't know what possessed me to wear them, but they were my favorite shopping shoes. And they looked great with the jeans.

I was wearing my dark, acid wash hip-hugger skinny jeans and a black, short-sleeved nearly sheer button up tunic that unfortunately only had four buttons starting at just below my clavicles to just above my naval. The shirt was fitted and I paired it with a solid, red bra underneath that shined just enough to hint that it was there. It showed off my stomach perfectly though. It was flat, with a slight muscle-ly tinge from the Tae Kwon Do self defense classes I took in New York and Phoenix.

I had my rain coat in Jessica's car, my purse slung over my shoulder, and Edward on my mind.

I didn't tell him last night about the dream, or the night before. I could tell he was worried; I was acting differently and protested being out of his arms for a prolonged amount of time. I knew that I was talking in my sleep; I kept having variations on that same nightmare. Sometimes Renesmee couldn't see me and Bella could, or both, but Edward never did. I suppose that's why I clung to him. I didn't want to loose him. I knew I wouldn't, but…

"Bella!" I looked up and saw Jess and Angela in front of me, both wearing dresses. Jess was in an ice blue completely sleeveless dress that hit her at mid-thigh. Angela had on a full length red dress with a black sheen and spaghetti straps.

"I'm sorry guys. What?" I asked apologetically.

"What do you think?" Jess asked giving a spin.

I shrugged. "I like them." I said trying to smile at them. Jess gave me a huge grin and rushed back into the changing rooms. Angela sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I shrugged and became interested in my nails. "Fine." I whispered.

"Worried? About Edward?" She questioned quietly.

I hung my head back and shrugged. "I hardly know. I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately and I keep having this nightmare. Like I'll loose him, but not just him—everything. Don't tell Jess, I don't want to ruin her happy-day."

Angela smiled at me sadly. "You love him, don't you?" She asked.

I looked at her. "Very much."

"Does he love you?"

I gave her a small, brief smile. "Yes." I glanced at the dressing room. Jessica was still in there.

"Then why be worried?"

I shrugged. "I think I'm scared that I'm not right for him. That I'm not what he needs." I let out a breath. "I'm not used to questioning myself, because I always know what I want, but I'm—I don't know. I don't like being like this. I want to stop worrying about the future and be happy with the now." She gave my hand a squeeze.

"I know what you mean. But, I don't think you have anything to worry about. We've all seen how Edward's been since he got here, and no one has seen him so happy. He loves you, Bella. More than anything and I don't think that you should worry about it. Why do you think Lauren hates you? She has had a crush on Edward since he first came to town and now he's with you." Lauren, what a cow.

Jessica came back in and effectively ended our conversation. She had the dress in her hand and Angela went back to change into her street clothes.

We all went to the shoe department then to the jewelry. Both of the girls found stuff they liked, but I was still thinking about Edward. I missed him. I tried to concentrate on shopping, which was always a good distraction for me, but it wasn't helping.

We planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we'd expected. Jess and Angela were going to take their clothes back to the car and then walk down to the bay. I told them I would meet them at the restaurant in an hour—I told them I wanted to look for something for Edward. They asked if I wanted company, but I told them to go have fun. I just wanted to walk around, get some air and see if I could find anything I wanted to get. I hoped, in vain, that they're would be a _Tiffany's_ or something around here.

* * *

I found a small bookstore matching the descript Bella gave in the book, and asked the kind old woman inside if she knew where I could find a jewelry store. She said that there was a _Kay_ up a few blocks to the left. It would work. I thanked her and surprised her by purchasing a copy of _Dead Until Dark_ by Charlaine Harris. What can I say? I'm addicted to vampires.

I started my march, meandering through the streets filling up with end-of-day traffic, and hoped I wasn't getting myself lost. To tell the truth, I was still distracted. I had the small, purple, plastic bag on my wrist and swung it precariously. I was trying so hard not to think about him and more on what Angela had said…I tried to think about what Edward and I would be doing on Saturday. Would he finally show me what he looks like in the sun? Would he take me to the meadow? Or would we stay home and cuddle? I looked up and saw someone's shiny, silver Volvo parked along the street. I smiled to myself. Edward would think that my musings were ridiculous. He would tell me that I'm worrying over nothing, tell me he loved me, and hold me close. He'd kiss me and say that he would never leave me. I'd tell him that _that_ was ridiculous but kiss him right back, getting my hands tangled in his bronze locks and getting so close that we'd have to pull apart and joke about how little control we both had.

I walked towards the south, seeing some glass-fronted shops that looked promising. They lied. Just repair shops and vacant space. I couldn't find that damn jewelry store, but I didn't want to go find Jess and Angela, both of them looking at me curiously, worried. This was supposed to be a fun day and my depression was just spitting on it. I took out my headband and shook out my hair, running my fingers through it a few times and putting the headband back in place.

I knew I was lost now.

All I saw were warehouses and old factories. This was so not where I needed to be. Why did I go off alone? I knew I needed to find an exit, something to get back to the main street. I decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks. That had to work. Why was I so stupid? I searched through my purse, trying to find my cell phone, but couldn't. I must've left it in my jacket! But, I did find the pepper spray that I found in a duffle-bag under my bed at home. I kept it in my hand as I walked the dark streets. When did the sun go away?

A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. I knew who they were. I knew and I was scared instantly. I knew what they had wanted from Bella and I was dressed evermore the target. Damn it, I should've been smarter than this! They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing and punching each other. They're laughs stopped when they saw me. I walked past them as fast as I could.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, but I kept walking, eyes forward, head high. I pretended not to notice them. They were getting into a hunting position. I kept walking, slowly moving faster, my high heels clanking on the pavement. I momentarily thought of taking them off and running, but remembered from self-defense that high heels are perfect weapons. Especially in a high kick. "Hey, wait!"

I kept walking, praying that they didn't come. I was trying to think. I knew that Edward had to be around. I could call out to him, but they'd hear me. Exposure risk was too high. I ran my hand along a few of the buildings I passed. He'd catch my scent, I knew he would. Every street I passed, I left a marker. I didn't realize that they were coming behind me, circling me like lions do a gazelle.

I ran my hand along a building and felt a sharp pain to my hand. I lifted it in front of my face, in the dim light from a street lamp about 50 yards away. A small, triangular piece of glass was stinking in my palm and I was bleeding out. I pulled it out, never once stopping my task. I left a trail of blood behind me as I turned another corner. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two of them following behind me slowly. My hand was hurting, but I had nothing to stop the bleeding. It was a small cut, but deep. I pressed my hand to my jeans and began running.

I saw a figure in front of me, a shadow and I kept running. I knew it wasn't Edward. I'd feel it if it was. Down a street to my left was another shadow, and behind me the two men were catching up. I was cornered. I stopped and unlocked my canister of pepper spray. I tried to analyze the situation. I ran the opposite direction from what Bella did. She had headed back north and I stayed south. There was no traffic, no cars, nothing but old buildings and my soon-to-be attackers. There were four of them, one of me. I knew my vampire was somewhere around here, but he doesn't know I'm in danger…yet. They wanted something of mine and I wasn't giving it to them.

The shadows began to converge slowly, predatory-like. Here was the gazelle. They were all significantly larger than me, well above my 5'4" 102 lbs frame. I was strong, but no matter what, a man will always have more power, as unfair as that was, and there were four of them. To top that off, I knew that I was too clumsy to keep running without putting at least two of them out of commission.

My jeans were wet from the blood, but I'd stopped the bleeding. I couldn't feel it dripping anymore. I was concentrating too hard to even feel faint from the sickly copper smell that surrounded me. They were closer now. At least 20 feet. I felt the muscles in my legs itch. They were ready. I looked around me. The street was empty except for the five of us. No cars could be heard from the streets surrounding us. No noise from the town. I felt cold. He wouldn't make it on time.

I chastised myself again for being so stupid and forgetting about these jerks from the book. Now, I wished I'd brought my copies to remind me of what was coming. Stupid, stupid. "There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet and made me jump a little. He wasn't talking to me; he was talking the men behind me.

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from one of them. "We just took a little detour." I didn't move. I waited. My hand clutched the pepper spray. You'd think, being a Police Chief's daughter, I'd have more of this stuff. But then again, Bella hadn't had this on her when they attacked her. I was just smart and carried it with me always.

The thickest man walked slowly down the street and had a twisted smirk on his face. "Stay away from me," I said in my most dangerous voice. He laughed.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called, and the men laughed all around me. Maybe they weren't lions, they were hyenas. _And so the lion fell in love with the lamb_, Edward's voice entered my head.

"What a stupid lamb." I whispered so low that they couldn't hear it. _What a sick, masochistic lion_. I was strong. I could fight them. I took a stance, feet apart, fists up. I was ready.

"Ah, she's gonna fight us." One of them shouted.

"Damn straight." I growled. They ran towards me. I shifted on the ball of my foot and kicked the thickest one in the head. He fell back. They stopped momentarily, staring at what just happened. I returned to position.

"You little bitch!" The dark haired one yelled running towards me. I raised my pepper spray and held down the button, emptying the can in his eyes. A third one wrapped his arm around my throat and I brought my head back and felt his nose crack. He backed away and I connected my heel with his balls. The fourth one and pepper spray boy surrounded me. His eyes were red and he couldn't see, but he was angry. The fourth threw me against a wall. I braced my self and didn't let my head connect.

He was about to attack again when the screech of tires and bright headlights zoomed towards us. I let out a breath of relief. Edward. He stopped the car and got out. It was Edward. "Get in," He growled furiously. I pushed past my attackers, stepping on the fat one's hand with the stiletto causing him to howl in pain and jumped into the car. I buckled my seat belt.

Edward hadn't moved.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Get in the car!" He didn't move. "Edward, please!" Slowly, he moved back and sat in the car. He drove fast out of there, not looking at anything. His eyes were black. I remembered my injury and shifted my purse onto my lap. I pulled out the miniature First Aide kit I carried and opened it. I took the small bottle of hand sanitizer and squeezed it. I rubbed my hands together until it was dissolved, concentrating it on the wound. Then I grabbed a band aide and put it on. "Are you okay?" I asked softly, returning the kit to my purse and putting the bag in the floor, as well as my bag from the bookstore that had somehow managed to stay on my wrist.

"No." He was livid. I put my uninjured hand on his. He didn't pull away. He twisted his wrist and intertwined our fingers. He didn't return my squeeze. We breezed past several street signs and were headed back towards the department store. "Did they cut you?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"No, I cut myself. There was glass on a building." I told him.

He looked at me. "You left me a trail." He stated it, not questioning.

"Yes. That's how I cut myself." He turned back to the road.

"You knew you were in danger?" That was a question.

"Yes." I told him. "I did."

He squeezed my hand gently. "Distract me. Please." He begged.

I didn't know what to say. "Jessica had a great date with Mike. Oh, and apparently, Lauren is jealous that you love me so much."

He gave me a look. "She is?" He asked.

"Yeah. Apparently she's got a thing for you. That's why the insults and glares. Right now she's telling people I have an eating disorder." He brought my hand up to his cool lips and pressed them together gently.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, his voice wasn't shaking anymore. He was worried.

"I'm fine." And I was. I was with him. All was good with the world. Well, except I think I got asshole on my shoes. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over the armrest. I kissed him on the cheek gently.

"What's that for?" He asked, looking at me. We passed another stop sign.

"I'm distracting." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled; it wasn't entirely amused, but getting there. I kissed him again. Then I remembered Jess and Angela. I sat back down. "Jess and Angela will be worried." I told him. "I was supposed to meet them." He nodded and drove towards the bay. He didn't slow down.

* * *

When we reached the boardwalk, he parallel-parked perfectly in one try and got out. He walked over and opened the door. The cold air hit my torso and I shuddered. He took off the black sports coat he was wearing and draped it around my shoulders. I slid my arms into it, I was dwarfed in it. He slid the right arm up to find my hand and took it in his. Jess and Angela were waiting by the car. I walked in their direction with Edward. They had worried expressions. "Hey, guys!" I called. They looked at us in surprise. Angela replaced her worried look with a knowing one. Jess was grinning ear to ear.

"Where have you been?" Jessica said suspiciously.

I smiled guiltily. "I got lost."

"And Edward?" Angela gave him a smile.

"I found her." He gave his crooked smile to both of them. "Would it be alright if I joined you?"

Jess couldn't breath. I knew the problem. He was working his charm. I squeezed his fingers. "Um, actually, Bella, we already ate. Why don't you and Edward have dinner together and we can talk tomorrow at school?" Angela suggested. "That is, if Edward doesn't mind taking you home?" She hinted.

Subtle, Ange. "Of course I don't mind." He said.

"Then see you both tomorrow. Come on, Jess." Angela pushed away and Edward led the way to the restaurant.

I wasn't hungry, but I didn't want to go home yet. He held the door open for me and I entered, removing the coat. He slid his arm around my waist and held me close to him.

The restaurant wasn't crowded—it was the off-season in Port Angeles, apparently. The hostess was checking Edward out, giving him a suggestive smile that was pissing me off in the first three seconds. Hello, I'm like right here. She was at least 5 inches taller than me and had horribly fake blonde hair. "A table for two?" He had his allure on and I knew he didn't mean to. I rested my head on his arm as her eyes flickered to me. She gave me a significant glare without being blatant about it. She wasn't as dumb as she looked. She led us to a table big enough for four in the center of the most crowded area of the dining room.

I looked at her with a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Perhaps something more private?" he insisted quietly. Wow, Bella had been wrong; he didn't slip her a tip. She just did it.

"Sure." She blushed. I was already in one fight tonight; I knew I could take this bitch. I was surprised that I was actually considering it. She turned and led us around a partition to a small ring of booths—all of them empty. "How's this?"

"Perfect." He flashed a beautiful smile at me and I nodded smiling lovingly back. I reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. Yes, that's right. He's mine. I looked at her and she flushed. She hadn't expected that.

"Um"—she shook her head, blinking—"your server will be right out." She walked away and out the partition.

We sat down across from each other but held our hands together over the table. "Having fun?" He asked, his crooked smile on his face, his eyes had returned to that beautiful gold color and were shining at me.

"Whatever do you mean?" I said giving him my best mischievously-trying-to-play-innocent smile.

"Embarrassing the hostess." He whispered.

"Well, I was trying to let her know that you're mine." I told him. "She would've taken your dazzling seriously."

"Dazzling?"

"Yep. You do that a lot."

He smiled. "I dazzle people?" He asked.

"You know you do."

He leaned over the table and brought his lips to my ear. "Do I dazzle you?" He whispered.

"Constantly." I whispered back. He leaned back a little and smiled at me. I smiled back. He kissed me gently.

"I don't think I'm the only one." Before I could ask him what he meant, our server arrived and he returned to his seat. Her face expectant, the hostess had told her about Edward. She was flirting too, with a flip of her black hair and a smile just for him. She ignored me.

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" She was only speaking to him. But he was watching me.

"Sweet tea." I told her, not removing my eyes from his.

"Two teas." He didn't even glance at her. Out of my periphery, I watched her walk away.

"What did you mean?" I asked. "You're not the only one?"

He smiled. "You dazzle me." I smiled at him, blushing. He reached his hand up and brushed my cheeks. "I love that I can do that."

"Make me blush?" I asked confused.

"So few people can. You don't let anything affect you." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I didn't mean with what happened." I gave him a confused look. "About us."

I looked at the menu in front of me. Hmm, ravioli, linguini, lasagna… "Bella." He said in an authoritative voice. I wasn't avoiding it. I looked at him. "I heard what you and Angela were talking about. Tell me."

I shrugged. "I'm being ridiculous. I know that." I told him.

"Yes, you are." He agreed. "I love you, Bella. More than anything and you are exactly what I need. What I want. You're never going to loose me." I told you he would say that.

I reached over and squeezed his hand. "I know that. I'm trying not to worry. I'll get over it."

"Is that why we've had a few near…accidents?" He asked, looking as though if he could blush he would.

I shrugged. "That and I think that you're incredibly sexy and I can't take my hands off of you." I said nonchalantly. He chuckled.

The waitress returned and sat the tea and a basket of breadsticks in the center of the table, I reached for mine. She stood with her back to me and asked, "Are you ready to order?" She wasn't talking to me, again.

"Bella?" He asked, looking at me.

I looked at her. "I'll have a Caesar salad with a light balsamic vinaigrette dressing as well as the Caesar, thank you." I said.

"And you?" She turned her back on me again and looked at Edward. He was smiling at me.

"Nothing for me, thank you."

"Let me know if you change your mind." He held out his hand on the table and I took it. She walked away, ignored. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

I took a sip of my tea and shivered. "Put on the jacket." He ordered with a smirk. I nodded and slid it on. I thought it was unnecessary, but I humored him. He was wearing a white cashmere sweater and black slacks, looking like a runway model and he was all mine. I loved that, how could I doubt it? I knew in that moment that he was. We were meant to be, nothing could keep us apart. It was destiny.

I was meant to be with him. From my name, to how I was raised, to reading the books and to now, it was all a part of the design. I was where I belonged. And at that moment, all my fear washed away. "What?" He asked curiously.

I smiled at him. "I love you."

He smiled back and I moved over in my seat, making a gap, telling him to sit with me. He got the hint and got up. He sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and inhaled his delicious scent. He kissed the top of my head. "I was so worried about you. When I found out you weren't with them any more, I tried to find you. I saw what direction you went in Jessica's mind, but I couldn't find you until I found your trail. Then I smelt the blood. I thought that I was too late." I held him closer. He pulled me up with a finger under my chin. He was grinning. "Then I saw how you fought them off. I was so relieved," his grin disappeared.

"Don't think about it." I knew he was thinking about what they were thinking. "They were animals. And I'm fine."

He nodded, but I knew it would take some time. "I know." He chuckled again.

"What?"

"Are we going to have another incident tonight?" He was still chuckling. I smiled at him. Way to distract yourself, babe.

"We could." I smirked suggestively. "If you want."

He rolled his eyes and stopped his chuckle. His smile was still there though. "I think we should be a bit more careful." He said.

"I'm trying, but its kind of fun." I blushed. "I'll behave, for the most part, but its hard when my boyfriend is so hot…so to speak." I added, thinking that he's actually cold. He chuckled and kissed me.

The waitress cleared her throat loudly. I hadn't even noticed she was there. We parted and looked at her. She smiled warmly at Edward but glared at me. She put my salad down in front of him and he shifted it towards me. "Did you change your mind?" she asked. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" I caught her meaning.

"He has everything he needs." I blurted out. He looked at me with a cross between a warning look and a smile. Weird look. I smiled at him.

"No, thank you, but some more tea would be nice." He gestured to the empty cups I hadn't noticed I'd gone through in front of us.

"Sure." She glared at me in what was supposed to be intimidating but I just smiled. It was cute how she thought I cared.

"That was rude." He said after she left us alone, mimicking the tone I'd given him the first day we met.

"Maybe, but she's been rude to me. I don't like what she's thinking." He smiled at me and kissed me.

"Well, you were right."

"I was? About what?"

He looked me in the eye with a love in his eyes. "About two things. I _do_ have everything I need. And I _am_ yours."

Edward was mine.

I was his.

And I wasn't worried anymore about not belonging.

I loved him more than anything in the world.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

_Attention: Well, what did you think? I love Edward. Isn't he great? _

_I promised you all a Challenge and here it is. _

_I was thinking that Edward and Bella are so much in love, so much more so than he was with Isabella, that he should have a special nickname for her._

_Everyone calls her 'Bella', but Edward likes to reassure her that he loves her as her, right? Not as Bella Swan but as Annabelle Swanson? Well, I pose this for you all, a nickname for Bella. The rules are that it has to be from her original name. Remember that her first and middle name is Annabelle Elizabeth. You can use a nickname from either one. It's just something that Edward calls her when they are completely alone to show his affection. _

_They can be submitted through the review. Winner will be announced within the next chapter or two. _

**Next Time On**_ Blue Moon_**:** Bella and Edward discuss Saturday's (the past one and the coming one) events and the dream.

_Can't wait to see everyone's suggestions. Please REVIEW!!!_


	10. 9 Theory

Once In A

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Port Angeles. Shopping. Bella is attacked. Edward saves her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary:** Bella and Edward discuss Saturday's (the past one and the coming one) events and the dream.

* * *

**9****. Theory**

**

* * *

**We began our journey home after leaving the restaurant. Edward was quiet for the most part, playing Placebo on the stereo and holding my hand in his. I couldn't concentrate on the rhythmic sounds, though. I was too distracted by the expression on Edward's face.

His face was a blank, just blank stare as he drove over a hundred miles an hour, speeding back towards Forks. His eyes held all his thoughts and I could read them all. He was still thinking about the attack. I'd well and truly worried my vampire love by being stupid and forgetting about those jerks from the book. Here I was, smack dab in the middle of Twilight, one of my favorites of the four books, and I forgot a key event. It wasn't a good thing to do, because what else would I forget? Something that could get me or someone I loved killed? The look in Edward's eyes was all I needed to know that I'd screwed up.

What had occurred back there hadn't affected me nearly as bad as it had him. Of course, I wasn't reading their thoughts and seeing what they were about to do to the love of _my_ life. I couldn't distract him the way Bella had, by informing him that she knew that he was a vampire. He already knew that. I thought of one way to distract him and it wasn't a good idea—but it would work. First thing's first, lets see if he'll talk about it. "Edward? Are you ok?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

He glanced at me and gave me a crooked smile. "Fine, why?" He asked turning back to face the road. I noticed that the smile hadn't reached his beautiful bronze eyes.

"You don't look fine, love." I said honestly. "You look like you're in pain."

He stiffened up a little, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Bella, I'm fine."

"Edward. Be honest with me," I begged. "What they thought was really bad, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Extremely." His voice darkened.

Now. "Pull over." I ordered.  
He gave me a look, but began to decelerate slowly. "Why?" He asked.

"Just do it. Someplace no one will see."

And he did. Soon we were off the road, pulled in a turnaround zone among vast amounts of forest. He looked at me expectantly. I took my time, unbuckling my seat belt and climbing over the armrest, settling myself on his lap with my legs on either side of him. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, but it worked for what I wanted. He had a suspicious look on his face and a smile wanted to break on his face. He didn't know what was going on.

I pressed my lips gently onto his, kissing him softly at first, then slowly coaxing his mouth open to deepen it. He complied graciously, wrapping his strong arms around my body and holding me to him. With us sitting like this, I didn't have to lean up or him down, it was perfectly comfortable, though I still felt incredibly small.

We kissed slowly, carefully, but fully and as though we were trying to consume each other. Eventually, I had to break for air, and he let out a breath as well. "What was that?" He asked, smiling at me.

"I'm distracting you." I said with my arms still wrapped around his neck. I rested my forehead against his.

"Well, it's working." He informed me, putting a cold hand on the back of my neck and bringing me into another kiss. This was filled with even more passion and urgency. And I loved every minute of it. Especially since it wasn't my doing, it was his. Somehow, I didn't think the passion would ever go out of our relationship (duh).

I tried not to move as our kiss became more heated but before long I was holding him tighter and his arms moved further around me, bringing me fully to his chest. I couldn't think and really wished I could. The high beams from a passing car pulled us out of our revelry. We both broke, laughing softly and looking into each other's eyes. He put a hand on my cheek. "I love you." He whispered gently, still holding me against him.

I smiled at him. "I love you, too." I whispered back. "Feeling any better?"

"Honestly?" He said. "Yes and no." He was still grinning.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, kissing his cheek and slowly moving my way down his jaw bone to his neck.

He chuckled. "Yes because I'm not thinking about what happened and no, because you're idea of a distraction isn't a smart one." He was still laughing. I pulled up from his neck and grinned. "And you know that, don't you?"

I nodded happily. "Of course. It was just the only thing I could think of." I told him honestly. "You have to admit it, I was right. This _is_ fun."

"Fun it is, but very, _very_ dangerous." He wasn't pulling away though. "Bella, have you ever—?"

I gave him a serious look. "No. Never." I admitted. "And I know that you want to wait. So do I."

"You do?" He asked, looking between us like it was an example of me not waiting.

I giggled softly. "Yes." I knew it looked odd, talking about waiting while straddling my sexy, vampiric boyfriend, but I did want to.

"I won't, outside of marriage, you know that, right?"

"Yes and I agree."

He smiled. "Good." He looked extremely relieved. "Because, honestly, if you didn't, I don't know how long I would last—if this kept up." I smiled back at him.

"We wait." I said. Then I thought of something. "Edward, I've got a theory and I want to run it by you."

"Okay." His voice was suspicious now.

I was suddenly nervous. "Um, well, okay, let's say that I was going to be made a vampire," he nodded. "And I wanted to experience a few human things first. Some experiences I hadn't had yet, would you be okay with that?"

He smiled wide. "Of course I would." He said happily.

I smiled at him for a brief second. "Edward, you do know that you'll have to eventually turn me, right?" I asked nervously.

His smile disappeared, but his mood didn't go the dark way I expected. He just shrugged. "I know. Eleazer told me that eventually the Volturi would find out, the law states turn you or kill you, but we don't have to worry about that for quite a while yet."

I was worried he was going to say that. "Do you not want me to be a vampire?" I asked.

At this, his expression this changed, but again, not the way I expected. He gave me the most love filled expression he could and put his hand on my cheeks. His eyes were filled with that dread look that I only ever saw on movies before. The look of a lover who didn't want his love to think he didn't want to be with them. "I want you to be what I am, Bella. I want to be with you for eternity, but I'm just worried about-"

"Damning my soul?" I interrupted.

"I take it you've heard this conversation before?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sort of. You were most adamant on not turning her for that reason right there." I admitted.

"I'll do what I think is best for you and for us." He wrapped his arms around me once more. "Now, I want to know more about this theory of yours. What would, theoretically, these experiences be?"

I smiled at him. "Prom," he nodded. "Wedding," a smile. "Honeymoon." Confusion.

"Honeymoon?"

"Yeah. You know that vacation that newlyweds take where they go someplace by themselves and experience the first few blissful days, weeks, or months of marriage all alone?"

"I know what a honeymoon is, Bella." He said flatly. "You want a _real_ honeymoon?"

"Yes."

He gave me an unsure look. "I'm not sure that that is possible." He told me.

"It is." I assured him. "I _know_ it is."

He was doubtful. "What happened?" I knew what he was asking.

"A few bruises the first time, perfection the rest of the time. Only the furniture had casualties." I smirked. "Practice makes perfect."

"And you're determined to go through with it?"

"Completely."

He sighed in defeat and brought me down to his lips again. I couldn't help but giggle at his acute frustration. He kissed down all his doubts, his worry, and I kissed away all amounts of nervousness. He loved me too much to deny me what I wanted. And I knew that if I insisted on becoming a vampire, he'd eventually give in as well, whether the Volturi were knocking down at our door or not. I was completely happy in that moment.

The conversation had happened way early, but I didn't care. I was doing everything early it seemed. Of course, I'd like to see the other Bella and Edward sitting on the side of the hi-way doing this at this point in the book…on second thought, I was perfectly happy where I was. No need to see it.

* * *

We got back on the road a few minutes later, once we realized we were getting a little too hot after already stating that we wouldn't have sex until after we were married. I really needed to learn control, and so did he it seemed. We didn't talk for a while, still a little embarrassed in the after shocks.

But, soon, we were well adjusted and he opened up conversation again. "Did you have fun on Saturday? We haven't really talked about it." He said.

I shrugged. "It was fine. No major incidents." I told him. Did he not know about the conversation with Sam? Oh my God! What am I? Some sort of idiot?! Alice couldn't see the werewolves!!!!! And here I was worried about it…'dumb ass' should be tattooed across my forehead. "I spent some time with the Alpha. He didn't like me being there at first, but he warmed up to me later."

He smiled. "Good." He glanced over at me. "Did you have any ideas for this Saturday? Since we're not going to the dance?"

I looked at him. "Not really. Why?" I asked. I was starting to get excited.

"I just thought of something I haven't shown you yet, and I'd like to." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Oh really?" I asked suggestively.

"Mind out of the gutter, Bella." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. "You'll like it, I promise."

The minutes flew by and I remembered something that happened during the attack. A moment before they moved in. I didn't know what to say, but I wanted to ask. "Edward, something happened when they attacked me and I was kind of confused on it." I said.

He looked at me curiously. "What?"

I sighed. "Well, there was this moment. I wasn't feeling right. I was terrified and I knew that they would over power me." I started.

"That doesn't seem so strange, love." He told me.

"That's not it." I said. "I heard you."

"What do you mean?"

I looked out at the speeding road beneath us. "In my mind, it was like you were right next to me, talking to me. I could hear your voice so clearly and suddenly, I knew I could fight them. I didn't doubt myself anymore." I told him.

He smiled at me. "What did I say?"

I blushed. "It was something from the book. '_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb_'." I quoted. "It was like my subconscious was reminding me that you loved me and it gave me strength." He squeezed my hand gently. "Something happened like that in the book with her, but it wasn't like that. She only heard you when she was being stupid and putting herself in dangerous situations. She would hear you cautioning her and begging her not to do it." I informed him. "Does that have something to do with the Bond?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it's not impossible. We're in each other's souls, Bella. I don't see why we wouldn't be able to call on that strength when we need it." He said.

I smiled.

* * *

We were home before I knew it. He told me that he would be in my room in a few minutes, he just had to drop off the car. I returned his jacket to him and walked inside. "Bella?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah, Dad." I returned. I walked into the living room to see him. He was watching a baseball game.

"You're home early."

"Am I?" I asked, curiously looking the clock on the DVD player. "Huh." I shrugged.

"Did you girls have fun?" He asked curiously.

I smiled. "Yeah, they both found outfits for the dance." I told him.

"Where's your coat?" He asked.

I pretended to look like I just realized it was missing. "God, I must've left it in Jessica's car!"

"Well, give her a few minutes to get home and call her. You have spares, right?" He asked. I nodded.

The phone rang and I ran to catch it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Jess, I was just going to call you."

"You made it home?" She was itching to ask me a million questions about running into Edward.

"Yes. I left my jacket in your car—could you bring it tomorrow?"

"Sure. But tell me what happened!" she demanded.

"Um, tomorrow—in Trig?"

She caught on quickly. "Oh, is your dad there?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. Bye!" I could hear the frustration and disappointment in her voice.

"Bye."

I walked up the stairs slowly, thinking about this afternoon. About three (more) things I was absolutely positive:

Edward and I loved each other so completely that we were in each other's very souls.

We were going to eventually get married and I was going to get my baby.

I would be a vampire.

Now, I just needed to get through the rest of the year without getting my neck ripped out and I would be just fine.

* * *

_Attention: I know its a short chapter, but honestly, we all know it was a filler in the book and its filler here. Personnally, I like it! And the Challenge is still on, so far there's one vote for Anna, one for Elle, and two for Izzy. I'm keeping the Challenge open for a little while longer, but I need it before the Baseball chapter, so more people get some ideas rolling! You're involved in the story, hello!_

_Also, I've got a few ideas rolling for what I'm going to do when I'm done with the Saga. _

_What would you all say to a short fic about what Bella's doing while all this is going on? I won't make it as detailed as this, following all of the books, but like a few chapters of how her life carries on once she's out of the story?_

_And, once I'm done, I've got a new Edward/OC story rolling around in my head. I don't know if I want to do it yet, but I'm getting the idea out. It won't be posted at all until after I've finished Part IV. _

**Next On** _Blue Moon_**:** Mike apologizes to Bella. Jessica questions her about Edward. Alice makes an announcement.

_Until next time, hopefully it'll be longer, but some of these chapters are a bitch to write. REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!_


	11. 10 Interrogations

Once In A

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Bella and Edward discuss Saturday's (the past one and the coming one) events and the dream.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary:** Mike apologizes to Bella. Jessica questions her about Edward. Alice makes an announcement.

* * *

9**. Interrogations**

**

* * *

**I woke up to the sound of Edward humming something gently in my ear. The sound of it was something that I could wake up to for all eternity—that is, if I had to sleep in the first place. The sweet, docile sounds nearly lulled me back to sleep, but I merely cuddled closer to my vampire and smiled into his cold, marble chest. I was more than pleased with the fact that last night I'd gotten him to take off his shirt (Hooray! Go me!) and he did it with little to no argument. I just had to throw on an oversized sweat shirt to appease him. Charlie would've been suspicious if I'd turned the heat up.

It was foggy and dark outside my window, which was absolutely perfect because I knew that I wasn't going to have to say good-bye until dark today. I had him all day and all night. Last night when he'd come back over, he'd brought me one of his coats. He knew it wasn't necessary, I had plenty, but I think he wanted to see me wearing _his_ coat. Otherwise, he would've brought one of Rosalie's or Alice's.

I could hear the lullaby in his hollow chest and began to slowly kiss his sternum. He chuckled lightly, interrupting the sweet song. "What are you doing?" He asked, laughing.

I didn't look up, just kept kissing up his perfectly sculpted chest. "Saying good morning," I said gently as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I felt his arms move and he grasped my upper arms with his cold, gentle hands. He lifted me up from his chest and forced me to stop my ministrations and look him in those beautiful, golden eyes. He was smiling.

"Good morning." He whispered, bringing me to him gently and kissing me lovingly. He sat me back down, with our head close together on the pillow and just watching each other. This was my world, he was my world, and I couldn't wait for the day that I could call myself Mrs. Edward Cullen. I wanted to be his, for eternity.

I loved everything about him. Everything that he'd become since he met me. Everything that was the same and everything that was different. He trusted me; he didn't get overprotective because he knew that I knew how to handle myself. He loved me enough to want to protect me, but enough to know that I don't need it all the time. He trusted me with the wolves. If it had been the other Bella, he would've asked more questions and been more worried about the wolves, especially if she had said that she'd spent time with the Alpha. He knew though, that with me, I wouldn't do anything without a reason. He also knew that I wouldn't tell him until it was relevant to what was happening to us.

That was the big thing that we had, that I don't think he and Bella had until she was a vampire; trust. We had trust.

* * *

Eventually we pulled ourselves from our thoughts and got up to get dressed for school. I went to the bathroom and did all required business, then returned to the bedroom. He had on his shirt, a blue button up, on by the time I got back. Kind of not fair, when you think about it; I wanted more time with a view. I walked over to the closet and pulled out some jeans and a pale rose colored fitted tub-top with a white lace long-sleeved over-shirt.

I wasn't the least bit shy around Edward, and part of me wondered what he thought of that. I was walking around in nothing but a sweat shirt that barely fell below my butt and acted like it was perfectly normal. Well, it was. I'd slept in less (well, at least something thinner and slightly more skimpy) with him in the bed. I'd only bothered to throw on a robe once. He never said a word about it.

Not even really concentrating on what I was doing, I slipped on the jeans. He didn't make a sound and I didn't even realize that I was dressing in front of him until I pulled the sweat shirt off. He cleared his throat and I looked at him. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I'm just wondering what your doing." He said, smiling at me.

I'd never seen such a highly amused look in my life. I looked down and realized I was only wearing a lace Victoria Secret push up bra and jeans. I started laughing, mostly at myself. "I'm sorry." I choked out between laughs.

He was laughing too and just started to shake his head. "No, it's fine. I don't mind, really." I reached over for my tub top and slipped it on, then threw on the over shirt.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to blush more than I already was. I mean, really, comfortable walking around in a sweat shirt was one thing, but getting dressed in front of him was hardly fair. He used his super vampire muscles to pick me up gently and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I had my arms around his neck, trying not to meet his eyes, my face probably ten shades of red. "You're beautiful." He whispered gently.

I felt my face get hotter. "Edward—"

"No, just listen to me." He interrupted quietly. "You are beautiful and don't ever be embarrassed by it. And believe it or not, I have a bit more control than you think I do. I know that's something that has put that beautiful color on your cheeks." I smiled weakly at him. "I love that you can just be yourself with me."

I rolled my eyes. "What seventeen year old wouldn't want his girlfriend walking around him in just a bra?" I joked.

He chuckled. "Well, I'm certainly not going to complain too much." He smiled mischievously at me. Huh, maybe I'm a bad influence on him?

* * *

When we left the house, Charlie had already gone, so he didn't have to jump out the window. The sky outside was perfect—the clouds covering the sun and rain on its way. We had been running a bit late, with our lovey-doveyness, but thanks to his spectacular driving we arrived with plenty of time to spare before class. I could see Rosalie's car parked, with everyone sitting on it and talking, in the lot next to an empty space. We pulled in and he went around, opening my door. I had his jacket on, even though it made me feel even smaller, and his arm around my waist as we joined our family. Alice and Emmett were sitting on the trunk of the car, Jasper had a strong hold of her hand and Rose had her arms crossed under her bust with the usual bitchy look on her face. It was that look that allowed us to park next to them. Alice's smile brightened when she saw me. "I've started all the plans and I think, with a little over a year, to perfect them this will be the best ever!" She exclaimed excitedly, startling everyone except Edward.

"Um, Alice, do you mind explaining what you mean to the rest of the class?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, we didn't quite catch that." Emmett agreed with a look that mirrored my confusion.

"Oh! Oops!" She said impishly. "I meant the wedding."

Emmett's jaw dropped and I hid my face in Edward's chest. "It isn't official, yet, Alice." Edward tried to explain, tightening his arms around me as I tried to hide my blush.

"Oh, I know that. But this is going to be so much fun." She announced cheerily.

"Well keep your voice down, we don't need all of Forks High gossiping about it." Rosalie said looking around suspiciously at all the 'little humans'. No one appeared to have heard Alice's proclamation.

"Sorry." Alice's smile took away some of the weight that apology needed. Rosalie was right though, the last thing I needed right now was for someone to hear Alice and run off and tell Charlie that I was planning on marrying my boyfriend of two months. As far as he knew, I'd never dated before Edward and he would completely blow a gasket if we told him now. Not to mention what Renée would think! She hasn't gotten to see Edward and me together, which means that she might not have the desired reaction that she did in the book.

I unburied my head and looked at my bubbly soon-to-be sister-in-law. "Don't worry, Alice." I whispered. "And we can start discussing it later." I promised. She smiled wider and nodded. I kept cuddled to Edward until I heard Emmett growl quietly. I looked at him and saw all of them looking at something across the parking lot. They were looking at Mike, who was making his way towards us. "What does he want?" I asked.

"To apologize." Edward whispered in my ear, but everyone heard. Emmett shook off his big brother stance and everyone but Rosalie relaxed. She really wasn't a people person.

Mike reached us, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Hey, Bella."

"Mike." I replied cautiously.

"Could I talk to you a minute? In private?" He asked looking at everyone nervously.

I looked up at Edward, who gave a slight, unnoticeable nod, and turned back to Mike. "Sure." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. Edward let go and I let Mike lead the way. He stopped about 20 feet from the Cullens and turned to me. "So, what's up?" I asked, giving my best confused frown.

"I wanted to apologize, for what I said on Monday. It wasn't fair to you, or Cullen." He said sheepishly, looking at his feet. "I know I was out of line, assuming that you and Cullen were over, and then yelling at you—"

I started to laugh. I couldn't help myself. This was the saddest thing I'd ever seen and I just couldn't stop laughing. "I was a real douche to you and—why are you laughing?" He was cracking up too.

"I don't know. You're just—so—stupid!" I said laughing harder now.

"How?" He was laughing now.

I straightened up, trying to contain my laughter. "You really think that I didn't know that you didn't mean it?" I asked smiling at him. "You're forgiven." He smiled at me and his laughing slowed down too.

"So, um, did Jess say anything? About Monday?" He asked, still smiling.

"Yes, she had a great time." I told him honestly. "She really likes you."

"Good, I think I like her too. And she doesn't seem to have a pension for attitude prone, overdressed, pale insomniacs." He joked.

I punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Be nice. He isn't any of those things, you jerk." I said in a light tone.

"I know." He gave me a wink. "I'll see you in class." I rolled my eyes and rejoined the brood, who had all been watching the scene.

Emmett was the first to speak. "I like that. Attitude prone, overdressed, pale insomniac. A little wordy, but an accurate description of our little Edward." He said smiling thoughtfully.

"I think he was talking about all of you." I said, crossing my arms and leaning into Edward.

"Oh, he was." Edward agreed.

Rose looked like she could kill. No one calls her attitude prone! Ha-ha.

* * *

Jess had my coat in her hands when we walked into the building. She was looking at me with a smile and a look that said I better spill my deepest, darkest secrets or she'd go insane. Well, sorry Jess, no can do. "Hey, Jess. Thanks for remembering." I said smiling at her and taking my coat from her. Edward grasped it and set it across his arm.

"Good morning, Jessica." Edward said politely. I smiled at him, trying to communicate with my eyes that he was doing the dazzle thing again. He just shrugged.

"Er…hi." She shifted her wide eyes to me, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. "I guess I'll see you in Trig."

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

She walked away, pausing twice to peek back over her shoulder at us.

I looked up at Edward. "What does she want to know?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well, she wants to know why I was there, if you invited me, and how you feel about me."

I rolled my eyes. "Great." I said, groaning inwardly. "What do I tell her?" I meant that more for me than him, but he answered.

Of course he did, he was Edward Cullen, the All-Knowing. "Well, I was there picking up a present for you, which I gave you." He pulled out a box from inside the jacket I was wearing. He opened it and pulled out a necklace, with a gold chain and a heart shaped locket with little jewels. He put it around my neck. "You know that you didn't invite me." He said simply as he clasped the necklace. "And I would like to know the answer to the last one myself." He said smiling at me and putting the box in the pocket of my coat on his arm.

I looked at him, standing on tip toe. "You already know how I feel about you." I whispered.

"I know, I just like to hear it." He smiled and gave me a small kiss on the lips. "I'm going to put these in the car. I'll meet you after class." I watched him slip out, back into the parking lot, and just smiled. I ran my fingers across the heart as I walked towards English. I had no idea when he'd gotten it. It was ironic, considering that I was going to get him something while in Port Angeles and now I was the one with a new piece of jewelry. I couldn't believe how much I loved him.

In class I sat next to Mike, who was talking to me again and giving me all the details he was planning for Saturday. He also said that Edward and I should consider going. I told him that we'd already made plans.

English and Government passed in a blur. I was too busy concentrating on doing something for Edward. He'd gotten me the necklace and he never asked for anything in return. If I tried to buy him something, he would dismiss it. He didn't need material things. He didn't care for them, unless he was giving them to me apparently. I knew him better than my own heartbeat and by Trig, I knew what he would like.

Jessica was waiting, sitting in the back row nearly bouncing off of her seat. I walked right up to her with a smile on my face, unconsciously touching my new locket. I sat down and she commanded, "Tell me everything!"

"What do you what to know?" I sighed, my mind not really there, but someplace far away—in a meadow…

"What happened last night?"

I shrugged. "He bought me dinner, took me home. Pretty much it."

"Well, what was he doing there? Did you invite him?"

"No, he was buying me something." I said dreamily. Wow, I really do love him. What am I going to write about? Something simple.

"What did he get you?" She asked. I took the small chain of the necklace and held it up for her to see. "Wow, it's beautiful. Does it have anything inside?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't checked." With that, Jessica stood up and took the liberty of opening my locket herself. I saw a tiny piece of paper fall into her hand. She handed it to me.

I unfolded it gently until it was just a thin strip. On it, written in his elegant script, were the words I'd told him last night: _And so the lion fell in love with the lamb_. I smiled at the paper lovingly. He must've put it in there after I'd fallen asleep last night. "What does it mean?" Jessica asked. I looked up at her, she had a confused expression on her face.

"He loves me." I said happily.

She smiled and her expression softened. "Do you love him?" She asked.

I nodded. "I do. More than anything." I whispered, carefully folding the paper back up and placing it in the locket. She sat down as class started and I pulled out my notebook.

He would love this, I'm sure.

I was going to give him something he'd never asked for. A little piece of me, the real me. I began to write.

_Mon plus cher Edward,_

_J'ai cru que je surprise vous. __Je ne vais ai jamais dit que je peux parler le Français. __J'ai pense beaucoup de nos vies et je me suis rendu compte que vous ne connaisser pas beaucoup du réel moi. Peut-être cela aidera a se remplier dans ammorceau. Je parle le Français couramment, la partie de croissance a new York, et son quelque chose d'autre que vous avons en commun. Je t'aime, mon lion._

_Sincerement,_

_Bella._

I smiled at the work. French was my best language and I knew that he spoke it probably better than the natives did, so I worried a little about my grammar. It was something that he would like. Some tiny piece of me. (**A/N**: The translation will be in the author's note at the bottom of the chapter) At the end of class, Jessica and I talked about Mike a bit, she didn't ask about what I'd been writing. The subject of Mike carried us through Spanish and when the bell rang for lunch, she skipped away as fast as she could to go gush over her hopefully boyfriend.

"How was class?" Edward asked with a smile as we walked towards the cafeteria. I gave him a grin and handed him the note. He was confused. "What's this?"

I just looked at him. "Something to pay you back for the necklace. Read it." I said and I walked a few feet ahead of him as he opened it and read it on our way.

He read it all through the lunch line, stopping only to grab a few things to put on my tray and then to pay for our lunches. He didn't look up or say anything until we sat at the table with our family. I sat next to Emmett, who was looking at me funny. "What?" I asked, just taking the yogurt off of the tray and ignoring all the food Edward had picked out.

"What happened to him?" Avoiding my question, Emmett Cullen? I smirked.

"I don't know, not really. Gave him a note and he hasn't stopped reading it." Whatever thought entered Emmett's mind after that stirred Edward from the note and caused him to give him an extremely dirty look. Emmett gave him a smirk and turned to Rosalie. I looked at Edward. "What was that?"

He shrugged and leaned forward against the table. "Why'd you right this, Bella?" He asked. I was taken aback. I hadn't expected that kind of reaction.

I just looked at him, trying not to tear up. "I don't know. I just thought I'd show you something special to me." I tried to shrug it off and eat my pudding.

He took my hand in his and sat the letter down. "I loved it." He said quietly. I turned to him, my tears evaporating instantly. "I had no idea that you could write something like that."

I smiled, blushing. "French comes naturally to me. I thought you'd like to know something like that." He leaned closer to me.

"_Je t'aime, m'agneau_." He whispered, kissing me gently. I rested my head on his shoulder and just smiled. This was life.

Emmett was smirking at us and I was suddenly very irritated. "What?" I demanded raising my head.

"Nothing, little sister. Nothing at all." His smirk widened.

"Emmett Cullen if you don't explain that smart ass look on your face right now—"

"I'm not scared of you, Kitten." He smiled.

I shrugged. "I know that, Teddy Bear." The moment those two words slipped out, the entire table erupted in laughter. His smirk disappeared and was replaced by a look that was a blend of anger, astonishment, and confusion.

"Did you really just call me that?"

I started to laugh. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Emmett looked like he was about to get pissed, so Edward spoke up. "Calm down, teddy bear." I lost it then, any control over the massive amounts of giggles I had and I collapsed into Edward's chest. Even Rosalie was laughing. Whatever Emmett had been thinking about had disappeared from everyone's thoughts as we laughed.

* * *

After lunch, Edward and I walked to Biology, and I remembered. "What was Emmett thinking?" I asked.

Edward groaned. "Nothing you really want to hear." He said.

"Tell me. Please?"

"Well, he was thinking about the wedding, then he thought you wrote me a—uh, sexual—note, and then he was thinking about the questions I would ask about sex." He mumbled.

I smiled. "And you say my mind is in the gutter."

"Yours is, but his is worse. He's had nearly 60 years to hone his perverted teenager."

I smiled. "So what's your excuse?"

He held my hand. "Control." He gave me a lopsided smile. "So, are you looking forward to Saturday?"

I shrugged as we entered the Biology room. We walked to our seats and sat down. "I would, if I knew where we're going." I said innocently.

He wasn't fooled. "Bella, if I know you, you already know where I'm taking you and what we'll be doing." He said in an even tone.

I smiled. "Yes, I'm excited. I don't really know why you've never showed me." I said looking at him.

He shrugged. "The timing just hasn't seemed right. Saturday will be sunny and we need an excuse to get out anyway. So, why not?"

Indeed, why not?

I knew that what we were doing Saturday happened at the same time in the book.

I knew that eventually, I would have to explain some things about this story.

And I knew, time was running out to form a plan.

Victoria, Laurent, and James were on there way and this weekend was the first marker to their arrival. All that was left was my dinner at the Cullens, then the Baseball game would be next.

I would die before I let anything happen to my family. Any of them.

* * *

_Attention: Well, that was chapter 10!!! Well, technically chapter 11, but whatever. Anyway, only 14 (15, if you count the epilogue) chapters left and then I'll begin Part II-New Moon. Speaking of New Moon, how many have seen it? I went to the Midnight Premiere on Thursday and I LOVED IT!!! Way better than the book…when did Taylor Lautner get so HOTT? Anyway, yeah. So, anyone want a translation of the letter? _

_Here it is:_

My dearest Edward,

I thought I would surprise you. I never told you I speak French. I have been thinking about our lives and I realized that you don't know that much about the real me. Maybe this will help fill in a piece. I speak French fluently, part of growing up in New York, and its something else we have in common. I love you, my lion.

Sincerely,

Bella

_Oh and what Edward called said was _"I love you, my lamb."_ The French probably wasn't exact. I mean I can speak it, write it, read it, but I'm not on the same level as my character and Edward._

**Up Next on **_Blue Moon_**:** A movie in Banner's class. Billy and Jacob spend time with the Swans.

_I still need a nickname for Bella. I like the ideas so far, but nothing is really singing yet. The Challenge will be open for another chapter, but I kind of wanted it for the Meadow. Anyway, REVIEW!!!_


	12. 11 Complications

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Mike apologizes to Bella. Jessica questions her about Edward. Alice makes an announcement.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary:** A movie in Banner's class. Billy and Jacob spend time with the Swans.

* * *

**11. Complications**

**

* * *

**I thought about Saturday as we walked into the Biology room. I had long grown used to everyone staring and, sometimes, glaring as Edward and I entered a room together, so I paid them little attention. Including, oddly enough, the vampire holding my hand. We took our seat and he stayed near me as my thoughts distracted me.

I wasn't feeling very much like myself. Part of me, the part that was who I used to be before coming to Forks, was screaming inside of me, clawing its way to the surface, begging not to be forgotten. The other part, the more dominant part, was glad to leave behind Annabelle Swanson. I no longer felt like that girl.

When I first came to Forks, I had planned to do things my way, to make this story have a better ending. I thought that my knowledge and experience with the story, my intense connection to it, would allow that to be possible. I didn't understand the original Bella at all. That only intensified when she gave up her life so willingly to me. Now, though, I was beginning to understand her. And while I would never be able to be willing to give up what I had with Edward, I could understand how she didn't feel good enough.

I didn't know what came over me. One minute I was feeling fine, and now, I was so unsure of myself. But, that was okay. For the first time, in my entire life, I was starting to feel human. I was starting to feel real.

Just as this small revolution was entering my brain, Mr. Banner backed into the room pulling a tall metal frame on wheels that held a heavy-looking, outdated TV and VCR. A movie day— was I supposed to know about this? Did Banner talk about it yesterday? Something told me I should have known.

I watched as Mr. Banner shoved the tape into the reluctant VCR and walked to the wall to turn off the lights.

And then, as the room went black, I was suddenly more aware of Edward than I should have been. It was a shock to my system, his nearness coupled with the dark classroom. I really didn't understand my reaction, I should be used to this by now. After all, we were always in the dark, alone, closer than this in my room. Even just last night, we were tangled together on my bed, him shirtless and me in my sweater. I was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through me, amazed that it was possible to be _more_ aware of him than I already was. I desperately wanted to touch him, to reach out to him, but I crossed my arms and refrained. I didn't know what was happening, but it only seemed to intensify.

The opening credits began, lighting the room by a token amount. I refused to look over at Edward. I figured that if I was having this much trouble, then so would he. My thoughts soared through the last few months. If nothing else, the movie allowed for more thinking time, as I wasn't really interested in what was happening on the screen. So, I thought about Saturday. I was anxious, I wanted to see him in the light. I wanted to see if it was as beautiful as I had always imagined. I wondered if the movie had gotten it right. After all, the real Edward was very much different from the movie Edward. Better. The memories from my time, my life before Forks was blurring, it wasn't easy to remember even my last day in Phoenix. The only thing vivid in my mind were the words on the pages, the way I felt when I read them, but even then, I was forgetting details. Details that had passed, some that were yet to come.

It had been some time since I had actually thought about the original story. I didn't really have any time to concentrate on it, so much of my time was spent living it. I tried to remember what my father looked like...all I had in my head was an image of Charlie, smiling while drinking a beer and watching a game on the flat screen. My mother...all I could see was a picture that I found in one of my suitcases of Renée. It now sat in a frame by my bed at home. I couldn't even find a thought of Grandfather, who was the real person to raise me through my original parents irresponsibility. When I thought of my family, I thought about the Cullens and Charlie and Renée. I thought about Jacob and the image I had of Renesmee.

I couldn't even properly picture New York or our penthouse. I couldn't remember my school or my friends. It was like it was all a dream that was never real. I searched my feelings and tried to find some trace of regret and sadness, but I couldn't. The only thing that mattered to me was that I was here, in Forks, with my dad and I was happy. I was losing Annabelle, I was losing who I once was, and I didn't care. I didn't want to be her. I wanted to be me, I wanted to be Isabella Swan. I wanted to be real.

Clarity entered my body in that moment. It was as if I only needed to realize this for everything to make sense. I needed to let go of who I was and concentrate only on being who I am. Even as I thought this, I felt that screaming cease and the claws retract. The part of me that protested being forgotten now laid still. I was free.

My breath hitched as Banner suddenly turned the lights on. I hadn't felt the hour pass, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. I stretched my arms out in front of me, trying to relax my strain. How many people could honestly say that they had a life changing epiphany in Biology class? I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"Well, that was interesting," he murmured. His voice was dark, and his eyes were cautious.

"Yeah. It really was." I agreed, standing up stiffly. He pulled my chair back and stood with me. I felt his cold hand on my shoulder and I looked at him for the first time since the movie began.

He wore a worried expression, his eyes were concerned and searching my own for any thoughts that could be betrayed in them. I sensed that he found nothing, because he let out a frustrated groan. "What is it?" He asked, grabbing our bags and following me out of the classroom.

I shrugged and walked on down the hallway, trying not to concentrate too hard on my thoughts. "I don't know what you mean." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest again, walking beside him.

"Bella." He said in a warning tone.

I gave him a weak smile and shrugged. "Just let it go for now, Edward. Please?" I begged, stopping by the door to the gym. He handed me my bag and I slug it over my shoulder.

"I will. For now." He said, groaning audibly. He bent down and touched my lips gently. I tried not to move, I didn't have much in the way of control at the moment. I felt like I might break down and cry at any second. For the first time in my life, I was grateful that I was about to go to gym class. "See you after class." He breathed against my lips and in a flash, he was gone.

* * *

I walked into the gym, a little more than dizzy. I drifted to the locker room, changing swiftly, almost eager for class to begin. Today was badminton, I had played before, even though my ineptitude seemed to exist even there, and when the racket was placed in my hand, I knew that I may end up with more than a few bruises, but I would at least be distracted. I could see a few of the other kids in class eyeing me furtively. Coach Clapp ordered us to pair up into teams.

Mercifully, and perhaps unfortunately, some vestiges of Mike's chivalry still survived; he came to stand beside me.

"Do want to be a team?"

"Thanks, Mike – you don't have to do this, you know." I grimaced apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'll keep out of your way." He grinned. Sometimes it was so easy to like Mike.

Though I was sufficiently distracted, it didn't go smoothly. I somehow managed to hit my self in the head with my racket and clip Mike's shoulder on the same swing. I spent the rest of the hour laying on one of the benches. Even Coach Clapp was worried about my still healing concussion. Despite being handicapped by me, Mike was pretty good; he won three games out of four single handed. He gave me an unearned high five when the coach finally blew the whistle ending class.

"So," he said as he helped me off the court.

"So?"

"You and Cullen, huh?" he asked, his tone rebellious. My previous affection disappeared, replaced by my acute frustration.

"I thought we've been through this already?" I groaned.

"I just...I don't like it, Bella." I internally cursed Jessica straight to the fiery pits of Hades.

"You don't have to." I said looking away from him.

"He looks at you like...like you're something to eat," he continued, ignoring me.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the girl's locker room, trying not to pay attention to him. He didn't realize how close to the mark that statement was. Edward thirsted for my blood. Something that I knew caused him great pain and I hadn't exactly helped that as of late. I didn't like that he kept this silly little crush. And I definitely didn't like that I was having to face reality again, especially not with my slight headache. I was going to be more careful with Edward. I was going to learn how to control myself.

As I dressed, the thoughts weighing on my mind nearly crushed me. I realized that my inability to restrain myself had caused me to practically torture my vampire love on a regular basis. It was these thoughts that I had as I left the dressing room, these thoughts that distracted me to the point that I didn't even see when Edward joined my side. Why did Mike have to bring them in? Wasn't one epiphany enough for one day? Why couldn't I just let go of my old life and be happy in my new one? Did I have to re-evaluate every situation and decide that I was the bad guy?

He put a hand on my arm to stop me before we entered the parking lot. I stopped and looked at him, trying to keep my expression blank. "What is wrong, Bella? Before Biology, you seemed perfectly fine. What happened?" He asked. Oh, God, he was scared. I was scaring him. I mentally kicked myself.

"Nothing. I've just been thinking. Its not anything to be worried about." I said in a tone that clearly stated I didn't want to talk about it, let alone at school.

He nodded. "How was Gym?" He asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Fine." I lied.

"Really?" He wasn't convinced. His eyes shifted their focus slightly, looking over my head and narrowing. I didn't have to look to know he saw Mike.

"What?" I asked, concentrating on a button on his shirt.

He groaned. "Newton's getting on my nerves." He said and I rolled my eyes. "How's your head?"

"I'm fine."

"Should Carlisle—"

"No! I'm fine. I promise." He didn't believe me, but he went with the theme of the day and let it go. We walked in silence to his car, he didn't try to take my bag, he didn't try to touch me, but he did open the door for me when we reached the car, though.

And as I predicted, once we left the parking lot, he spoke. "So what were you thinking about?" His voice was strange, distant. I didn't understand it. Had he always been like that?

"Everything. Nothing. Too much." I told him simply.

"Would you mind giving me more to go on? I can't read your mind, Bella." He begged, gripping the steering wheel.

What do I tell him? Do I spell out every thought? Every worry? He knew that my worries centered around him and it probably weighed on him heavily. He knew I didn't want to lose what we had, I just didn't know how he'd react to my small realizations. "I don't know what to tell you. Honestly. I just thought about my life, before Forks and I realized that it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?"

"No. I have been trying to concentrate on who I was and nothing else. Now, I've realized that all that matters is who I am now. I'm not Annabelle, I'm Isabella. And that is what I wanted. I wanted to be with you." I said, not looking at him at all during my little speech. I looked out the window.

He shifted in his seat and I glanced at him. His expression was blank, his eyes dark. "I don't want you to forget yourself for me." He stated plainly.

"I don't think I am. I think that I'm realizing who I am for the first time." I told him, resisting the urge to grab his hand. "I don't want to be the girl I was before I came here. I love being here. I love Charlie. My school, my home, this town. I have a family and friends, I have the best boyfriend and honestly, I don't know how my life could be any better than it is right now." He took in a breath and I did reach for his cold, firm hand then. He grasped mine lightly and I smiled weakly. "I love you, Edward. And part of the reason I've changed is because of that love, but that isn't the only reason. Its what I wanted, and what I needed. Even if there had been no chance of us being together, my life here would've been happy because I had a chance to be."

"So, what does this realization mean for us?" He asked, his dark mood lifting and a small grin creeped onto his marble lips.

"It means that we can just forget everything but us. No more concentrating on what happened before, no more worrying, and no more comparing me to the other Bella. There is no other Bella anymore. There is just us and our families and our lives here." We pulled in to the driveway and were both silent.

For the first time since we got in the car, our eyes met. The feelings were different than before. The electricity was different. It was deeper, pulling somewhere closer to my heart than I had ever thought possible. It was as if this was the first time we'd ever been in this situation. The first time we had really looked at each other. I knew he felt it to, because he seemed just as astonished as I did. He put a gentle hand on my cheek and leaned forward. I was as still as possible when his marble lips touched mine. I felt different, more in love than anyone could ever be. I was home.

I didn't try to deepen the kiss. The point of revamping our situation was to no longer push our situations. Well, revamping is an interesting choice of words in this particular case, isn't it? Anyway, I wasn't going to torture him any more. He pulled back and looked at me. "Thank you." He let out a breathy sigh.

"For what?"

"Making this easier. I wish I knew where all this came from, but I want you to be happy. I love you, so much." He kissed me again. "Go inside. I'll be back before midnight." He promised. I nodded, giving him a gentle smile and exiting the car.

That night was difficult. My head hurt from being hit and I ended up going to bed hours before I normally would have.

* * *

For once, I wasn't in the ballet studio. No, I was somewhere far more terrifying. I was in the woods, surrounding the cliffs at First Beach. I could hear the sound of the ocean beating against the rocks below me. The wind was wild, blowing my hair all around my face. The gray sky seemed ominous. I wrapped my arms around my torso and shuddered from the cold. I felt empty. "_I'll do what I think is best for you and us._" I heard Edward's voice inside my mind. It wasn't real, but I could hear it clearly. He had said those same words to me on our drive home from Port Angeles. When we had discussed turning me into a vampire.

"Edward." I whispered. I heard a noise behind me and I turned. Walking out of the woods was a huge wolf, with red, black, and brown fur. Its eyes were sad and it looked like it had been crying. I walked towards the great beast and ran my hand along the side of its face, my fingers running through the thick, soft fur. The wolf watched me with its gentle, sad eyes and I wasn't afraid. I was perfectly at peace with this timber wolf. He let out a soft bark, letting me know that he was happy. His tail wagged. "Jacob." I smiled at him and he licked my face gently. "That's gross, Jake." I said jokingly and wiped my face with my sleeve.

"_I want you to be happy_." The voice sang inside my head again and I stopped touching Jacob.

"Edward." I whispered to the winds. "Where are you?" I felt as if there was a hole inside of me. I didn't understand what was going on. I didn't understand his voice in my head, repeating things that he had said to me over the past week. Jacob whined behind me and I heard him stalk off into the woods. I walked closer to the cliff, ignoring my surroundings and the how terrifying the weather appeared.

"_I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me._" He whispered in my ear. I turned and I could see him, standing beside me. He wasn't solid, merely a ghost or a whisper of who used to be there.

"Edward." I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground, close to the edge of the cliff. The ghost disappeared and I looked back to the water. It was dark, nearly black, the waves crashed against the rocks as if it were trying to knock it down. I heard someone approach and thick, dark-skinned, muscular arms wrapped around me.

"Get away from the edge, Bella." Jacob said in my ear, begging, pleading, but I barely heard him. "Bella, please." He lifted me up, so that I was standing.

"Let me go, Jacob." I asked. His arms disappeared and I looked out onto the waves.

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid_."

I shook as I removed the jacket I was wearing. "Bella, don't." Jacob begged, but I ignored him.

"I love you, Edward_._" And I jumped.

* * *

I woke with a jerk in my bed. Edward wasn't in the bed or anywhere in the room that I could see. I turned over to see the time, only to see a note in front of my clock with _Bella_ written on the outside. I picked it up and opened it.

_Bella,_

_I just went to get the car. I'll be back when Charlie leaves for work. _

_I love you._

_Edward._

I took in a deep breath. That dream was weird, but I couldn't pinpoint why. It didn't help that I barely remembered what had happened in it. I remembered woods and a wolf, hearing Edward say 'I love you' but the rest of the details escaped me. It was the first dream in a while that I couldn't remember with perfect clarity.

When I woke, I was still tired, but edgy as well. I decided that it was time to get dressed, so I went to the bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth and hair. Then back to the bedroom. I picked out a pair of jeans and my brown turtleneck. I put on a light dusting of makeup, nothing significant, and my tennis shoes. Breakfast was the usual, quiet event I expected. Charlie fried eggs for himself, and I opted for a glass of orange juice. I waited for him to be the first to speak, since I was still trying to remember my dream and why I was feeling so empty. So alone.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie finally spoke up.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked turning my attention to him.

"What are your plans for Saturday? Are you going to the dance?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. I didn't plan on it. Why?"

"I was just curious. Are you spending time with Edward?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "Maybe. I might just do stuff around here though. I have laundry and stuff..." I let my voice trail off. I didn't expect Edward to be too pleased with that response. I should tell Charlie what we're doing, but I didn't want any trouble for Edward. I didn't know what to tell him but I knew that my relationship with Edward was hard enough on him. He had only just gotten me back and it was like he was losing me to a boy already. I gave him a hug as I put our dishes in the sink and set off to cleaning them.

Charlie left soon after, with a goodbye wave and I went upstairs to get my bag. When I heard the cruiser pull away, I stepped outside and only had to wait a few seconds for Edward's Volvo to pull in to replace it. My empty feeling dissolved the moment he stepped out of the car and gave me a hug. He was looking ever the supermodel as he did. "Good morning." He said, dropping a kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning." I smiled at him shyly.

He looked at me carefully. "I heard what you told Charlie."

I shrugged. "I know."

He let out a huff and just shook his head. "You look tired."

"I didn't sleep really well." I admitted as we sat in the car and he started the engine.

"Neither did I." he teased. I pushed his arm lightly and let out a chuckle. "What did you dream about?" He asked, his voice serious now.

I shrugged again. "I'm not really sure. I don't remember much of it." I told him honestly. I don't know if he was entirely convinced. "Did I say anything?" I asked, hoping that he had some hint.

"You cried." He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter as he said it. He definitely didn't like it when I cried. I didn't know what to tell him. I couldn't think of any reason why I would cry in a dream. All my nightmares that I had had over the past few months hadn't caused me to cry in my sleep once. Especially not without my knowing it. I've cried after, but never during.

We remained silent for the rest of the day. He stayed steadfast with me in between classes and at lunch we talked with our family, but there didn't seem to be any need for words today. I couldn't remember the last time I had remained silent for a whole day. I tried to remember the dream and he seemed to be concentrating on something very hard as well. I couldn't begin to guess what was going on in his head and that frightened me. Things seemed different from the way they were before. By before, I meant the way we were before I decided I liked being different. Before I decided I wanted to be completely Bella Swan. It wasn't worse, it wasn't better, it was just different.

Biology was complicated again. As soon as the lights were out, electricity flowed between us and once again, I was itching to touch him. The problem this time was that I didn't have my thoughts to distract me. I glanced at him and he had his hand held out, waiting for mine. I slid my hand against his cool skin and he held onto it, the electricity only heightened by our touching. I felt like I had on Monday, along the side of the hi-way, sitting on his lap, only this time we weren't kissing, we were just touching. I was right, everything had intensified. This was almost better than the kissing...almost.

The hour ticked by snail slow, but Edward and I held onto each other as though the alternative was completely unthinkable. When Mr. Banner turned the lights on, I was still unaware of what I had just watched. Edward let go of my hand and picked up our things, before replacing my hand in his and leading the way to the gym. We walked in silence, like we had all day, and when we reached the gym, he bent down and kissed me. I searched his eyes when his lips left mine. "Are you okay?" I asked, raising my hand to his cheek.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You've hardly said two words to me since this morning. I didn't upset you, did I?" I asked, worry present in my voice.

"I just wish that you had told Charlie the truth, that's all." He admitted.

"That's it? That's why you've been so silent all day?" I questioned, not seeing what I had done to upset him.

"Yes. Bella, this weekend...its going to be a real test for us. I needed some sort of incentive to bring you back and you took that away." His eyes were intense, his expression sad.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into him. "I just didn't want you to be blamed if this went bad, Edward. I love you too much for you to get blamed." He kissed me and we let go. He handed me my stuff and he was gone.

Gym passed quickly as I watched Mike's one-man badminton show. He didn't speak to me today, either in response to my vacant expression from my seat at the bench, or because he was still angry about our little squabble yesterday. Somewhere, in a corner of my mind, I felt bad about that. But I couldn't concentrate on him.

I hurried to change afterward, anxious to return to Edward. When I finally reached the door, he was there with a smile on his face, one that reached his perfect topaz eyes. On our way home, he asked me questions, things he'd been curious about. I answered them as diligently as I could, but some of them were difficult. Like what I missed about New York or where my family was originally from. I couldn't remember details anymore. I told him Central Park and eating breakfast on the steps of the Met and I said England, because I was sure that it was somewhere around there. I didn't tell him that I couldn't remember certain things. I left that out. I didn't want him to worry.

* * *

We pulled into the driveway a few minutes later, and his smile was gone. He got out of the car and opened the door for me. "What's wrong?" I asked as a flash of headlights in the rain caught my attention. A dark car pulled up to the curb just a few feet away, facing us.

"I have to go." He said, staring through the downpour at the other vehicle. I stood up and looked at him. The rain was heavier now, hitting my jacket hard.

"Why?" I asked, clearly confused. "What is it?"

He smiled at me and laid a gentle kiss on my lips. "A complication." With that he walked to the other side of the car and got in. The Volvo was out of sight in seconds.

"Hey, Bella," called a familiar, husky voice from the driver's side of the little black car.

"Jacob?" I asked, squinting through the rain. Just then, Charlie's cruiser swung around the corner, his lights shining on the occupants of the car in front of me.

Jacob was already climbing out, his wide grin visible even through the darkness. In the passenger seat was a much older man, a heavyset man with a memorable face – a face that overflowed, the cheeks resting against his shoulders, with creases running through the russet skin like an old leather jacket. And the surprisingly familiar eyes, black eyes that seemed at the same time both too young and too ancient for the broad face they were set in. Jacob's father, Billy Black. I knew him immediately, though I had never seen him before. He was staring at me, scrutinizing my face, so I smiled tentatively at him. His eyes were wide, as if in shock or fear, his nostrils flared. My smile faded.

A complication, Edward had said.

I knew that Billy wasn't going to be too happy with me. He stared at me with intense, anxious eyes. "Hi, Billy." I said quietly.

"Bella."

I wonder why Billy was here.

I didn't know what I was going to say to him.

Did Sam tell him what we talked about on the beach?

I guess I was about to find out.

* * *

_Attention: OMG! I am so sorry it took me so long to update this! I posted a review explaining my situation, but I suppose I should just apologize right now again! I have had some major boatloads of issues, but I finally got this up. I'm not sure how everyone will like the change that Bella is going through, but I want all your thoughts on her dream. The dream is kind of integral, as is everything that I put in here. I want anyone's thoughts on why Bella's personality is changing, anything you think is going to happen, please let me know your thoughts. _

_Challenge nickname winner: Beth. My mother suggested it and I just fell in love with it. Thank you everyone who participated in the Challenge. I may be posting another one soon, not sure yet, but let me know your thoughts on this. _

_Up next on_ **Blue Moon:** Jacob and Billy's visit at the Swans. Bella and Edward spend Saturday together.

_Please REVIEW!_


	13. 12 Balancing

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** A movie in Banner's class. Billy and Jacob spend time with the Swans.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: **Jacob and Billy's visit at the Swans. Bella and Edward spend Saturday together.

* * *

**12. Balancing**

**

* * *

**"Billy!" Charlie called as soon as he got out of the car.

I turned toward the house, beckoning to Jacob as I ducked under the porch. I heard Charlie greeting them loudly behind me.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you behind the wheel, Jake," he said disapprovingly.

"We get permits early on the rez," Jacob said while I unlocked the door and flicked on the porch light.

"Sure you do," Charlie laughed.

"I have to get around somehow." Billy's resonant voice sounded through the rain. Despite never having heard it before, I recognized the voice vividly in my mind. I felt like younger, like a small child listening to the grown ups talk.

I shook those thoughts from my mind as I went inside, leaving the door open behind me and turning on lights before I hung up my jacket. Then I stood in the door, watching anxiously as Charlie and Jacob helped Billy out of the car and into his wheelchair.

I backed out of the way as the three of them hurried in, shaking off the rain.

"This is a surprise," Charlie was saying.

"It's been too long," Billy answered. "I hope it's not a bad time." His dark eyes flashed up to me again, their expression unreadable.

"No, it's great. I hope you can stay for the game."

Jacob grinned. "I think that's the plan – our TV broke last week."

Billy made a face at his son. "And, of course, Jacob was anxious to see Bella again," he added. Jacob scowled and ducked his head while I fought back a smile. It was kind of sweet that he wanted to see me, despite spending the majority of my time at the beach with Sam.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, turning toward the kitchen. I was eager to escape Billy's searching gaze.

"Naw, we ate just before we came," Jacob answered.

"How about you, Dad?" I called over my shoulder as I fled around the corner.

"Sure," he replied, his voice moving in the direction of the front room and the TV. I could hear Billy's chair follow.

The grilled cheese sandwiches were in the frying pan and I was slicing up a tomato when I sensed someone behind me.

"So, how are things?" Jacob asked.

"Pretty good." I smiled. His enthusiasm was hard to resist. "How about you?" I asked, looking at him.

"Same, well except for the Rabbit." He frowned.

"The Rabbit?"

"Yeah, I'm rebuilding a Volkswagen Rabbit and I'm still missing some parts. We borrowed that one." He pointed with his thumb in the direction of the front yard.

"What are you looking for?" I questioned, searching my memory of the story and wondering why I hadn't known about the Rabbit.

"Master cylinder." He grinned. "Is something wrong with the truck?" He added suddenly.

"No."

"Oh. I just wondered because you weren't driving it."

I stared down at the pan, pulling up the edge of a sandwich to check the bottom side. "I got a ride with Edward."

"Nice ride." Jacob's voice was admiring. "Edward? As in Cullen?" He asked.

I nodded, keeping my eyes down as I flipped the sandwiches. "Jacob, could you hand me some plates? They're in the cupboard over the sink."

"Sure."

He got the plates in silence. I smiled at him as he placed them on the counter. "That explains Dad and Sam."

I looked at him, startled. "What about Sam?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering what was up at the beach. He seemed a little off when we met you." He let out a little chuckle. It seemed forced. "Stupid superstitions." He said under his breath, but I heard him anyway.

"Superstitions?"

He looked at me, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Its just that Sam and a lot of people believe some scary story, a legend of the tribe. Dad even believes it."

I gave a brief grin. "What kind of story?" I questioned. "Something about the Cullens?"

"I'm not really supposed to say anything about it, Bella."

I shrugged. "I can keep a secret." I urged on as I plated the sandwiches. We carried them into the front room. The game was on, the two men cheering on the team, and I motioned for Jacob to follow me. We went outside, the rain was letting up, and we walked out into the backyard, along the trees.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we come from – the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.

"You mean like how your supposedly descended from wolves?" I asked with a smile, like it was just a kind of joke.

He nodded, with a grin back. "Well, the Cullens are supposedly from this enemy clan, the _cold ones_." His voice dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf – well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. I guess, like werewolves."

"Or shape-shifters." I added.

He nodded. "So, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me. "The story goes that the Cullens are the same ones that made the treaty."

I slid my arm into the bend of Jacob's elbow and we continued our walk. "So, I take it Billy probably isn't too happy about seeing Edward today."

"Not really." He confirmed. "I think he was wanting to talk to you about something, but I kind of stole you away." He smiled to himself.

"Do you know what he wanted to say?"

He blushed. "I wasn't supposed to, but I overheard him talking to Harry Clearwater and Sam..."

"And?"

"He said something about the treaty – apparently the council changed some rule about biting versus killing – and that the tribe couldn't interfere with _their_ problems unless we got involved somehow." My heart fell. So, the wolves couldn't assist us when the time came? I couldn't see Sam liking that, but it wasn't up to him. If Tribal Mandate ruled, he had to follow. I didn't understand why Billy would change the rule. That must have been Sam's influence. I had compared myself and Edward to him and Emily. I had to remind myself to thank Sam Uley the next time I saw him.

We walked back inside some time later, avoiding the game. Billy wouldn't say anything to Charlie, I think the older man had missed his friend and I knew that Charlie had missed him. It was a long night. I had a lot of homework that I eventually started when we finally went back inside. Jacob got distracted by the game. When it finally ended, I was finished with my homework. Perfect timing.

"Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon?" Jacob asked as he pushed his father over the lip of the threshold.

"I'm not sure." I replied honestly.

"That was fun, Charlie," Billy said.

"Come up for the next game," Charlie encouraged.

"Sure, sure," Billy said. "We'll be here. Have a good night." His eyes shifted to mine, and his smile disappeared. "You take care, Bella," he added seriously.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking away.

I gave Jacob a hug and then headed for the stairs while Charlie waved from the doorway.

"Wait, Bella," he said.

I cringed. Had Billy said something?

But Charlie was relaxed, still grinning from the unexpected visit. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you tonight. How was your day?"

I relaxed instantly. "It was good." I told him. "My badminton team won all four games."

"Wow, I didn't know you could play badminton."

"Well, actually I can't, but my partner is really good," I admitted.

"Who is it?" he asked with token interest.

"Mike Newton." I said.

"Oh yeah – you said you were friends with the Newton kid." He looked at me. "So, what were you and Jake talking about?"

I shrugged. "Nothing interesting. He was telling me about school and this car he's been building." It wasn't a total lie, we did talk about the car.

"Good. Jake's a good kid."

"I can tell." I smiled at him.

He shifted his feet and looked at me. "I know you weren't sure about what your plans were this weekend and I can cancel them, but I made some plans to go fishing with some of the guys from the station. The weather's supposed to be real warm. If you want, I could cancel. I know I leave you here alone too much."

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Dad, you're doing a great job." I smiled, backing away. He seemed embarrassed. "I've never minded being alone – I'm too much like you." I winked at him, and he smiled his crinkly-eyed smile.

I went upstairs and found Edward on my bed, lounging against the headboard. He gave me a smile as I closed the door and walked over to him. "What?" I asked smiling back at him.

"You're being here has made Charlie really happy." He said. "I heard what you said and it was just what he needed to hear."

"And that makes you smile?" I said, crawling over to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Anything that makes you happy makes me smile, Bella." I looked into his bronze eyes and found the truth of his words. I rested my head on his chest and felt completely at ease. I felt happy.

* * *

I slept better that night, I didn't dream. When woke to the pearl gray morning, my mood was blissful. The tense evening with Billy and Jacob seemed to disappear, though Jacob's story was still fresh in my mind. I hadn't needed to hear the story, I knew it already, but I was determined to try to put things back on track. Besides, if I hadn't had him recap the legend I knew only too well, I might never have gotten Billy's message. Somehow, I think that he had intended on Jacob telling me. He hadn't made any move to speak to me and it seemed unlikely that he would be so careless about talking about pack business without checking to make sure no one was listening in.

So, the treaty would hold when I became a vampire, but my request to be allies had been denied. It didn't make any sense. Surely the elders knew that it was vampires attacking people a few counties away? They were moving closer to town. The only reason I could see for the denial was fear. Fear and I'm sure the fact that so far only Sam and maybe two others, the names escaped my memory, were part of the pack right now. I should remember the names.

Edward was there when I woke up this time. His eyes watching me gently as I forced myself out of my own thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, I could hear the frustration in his voice. I don't think he'd ever get used to not hearing my thoughts.

"Last night. It was...interesting." I told him, sitting up on the bed, and turning to face him. "What did you do while they were over here?"

"I went home. Esme and everyone else has missed me, though none of them would admit it aloud..." He left his sentence unfinished.

"I monopolize a lot of your time. If you wanted to spend more time with them, you can. I don't want to keep you from your family." I told him, thinking about how painful it would be to spend time without him, but I didn't want to alienate him from them.

"I want to spend time with you, Bella. They understand that." He stated.

"Yeah, but sometimes its good to spend quality time with your family. I won't mind." He rolled his eyes and pulled my lips to his.

"I suppose I'll just have learn how to balance my time." He smirked. It was my turn to roll my eyes as he stood up and walked to the window. "I'll be back soon." I nodded and watched him jump out the window and disappear.

I dressed for school, in a better mood than I had been the past few days. I even caught myself whistling while I was brushing my hair, and later again as I skipped down the stairs. Charlie noticed.

"You're cheerful this morning," he commented over breakfast.

I shrugged. "It's Friday."

I hurried so I would be ready to go the second Charlie left. I had my bag ready, shoes on (my tennis shoes, again), teeth brushed, and I checked my reflection in the mirror before stepping outside. I was wearing a midnight blue cotton long-sleeved shirt with a slight scoop neck and black jeans. My heavy black jacket was on, my bag slug over my shoulder. I thought, wildly, that I had never looked more like Bella Swan than I did in that moment. I didn't care though, I had avoided my fancier outfits in favor of the comfortable clothes that I wore now. I was starting to see their appeal.

* * *

When I got outside, he was leaning against the hood of the car, his arms crossed in front of him. I walked over, carefully watching my steps so I didn't slip, and reached him. He gave me a quick hug and we both walked around the car and got in. The ride was much like the ride home last night, he asked questions. He asked about music, literature, art, everything that he could think of that would interest me from what he knew of my personality. The day continued in that fashion, him asking some questions occasionally while we walked, or we remained fairly silent.

But, before we reached the cafeteria, the subject changed. "I should have let you drive yourself today," he told me.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him carefully.

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"We're going to go hunt." I started to respond, but he added, "I might not make it back before morning."

"You just went hunting though." I observed, trying to ignore the fact that I was spending the night alone.

"If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can." His face grew morose as he spoke. "Especially since you decided not to tell Charlie anything."

I looked down, away from his pleading eyes. "I won't let you be blamed if this ends badly, Edward. Besides, I know you can do it." I put my hand over his heart and looked back into his eyes. "You won't hurt me."

We walked into the cafeteria, our moods considerably darker from before our conversation, and I took my seat at the table, not bothering to get lunch. Edward went through with the charade, grabbing plenty of food for both of us, but I ignored his tray. I remained silent through lunch, thinking about tomorrow. I was happy, excited even, but I was worried about Edward. He didn't seem to think it was a good idea, even though it had been his idea to begin with. We would truly be alone tomorrow and he wasn't sure that he could control his hunger. He had seemed so at ease before that I had never paid much attention to just how badly my blood effected him. He had pushed past so much, I had forced it on him, but in the end, his control still wasn't perfect. I gave him too much credit in that repose and I should have controlled myself better.

When the lunch bell rang, we all stood. Alice gave me a hug, then Jasper. I looked up at Edward. "Be careful." I said.

He let out a chuckle. "Be careful? What am I supposed to worry about?" I pushed his shoulder, playfully.

"I just want you home with me. Soon." I told him, thinking about what a jerk my boyfriend could be sometimes.

"I will. When do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Usual time." I told him.

"Be safe." He kissed my forehead and I watched as he and Alice walked out the doors of the cafeteria. My hand ideally caressed the locket I wore around my neck. I missed him already.

* * *

I was sorely tempted to ditch the rest of the day, at the very least Gym, but a warning instinct stopped me. I knew that if I disappeared now, Mike and the others would assume I was with Edward. And Edward was far too worried about tomorrow for me to risk him being implied if anything should happen. I didn't want to think about him losing control, but it could very well happen. I knew, though, that he could do it. Everything would be fine. I was letting Edward's insecurities get to me.

Tomorrow was pivotal for us. Our relationship needed to see if it could face this particular test. If he lost control, even a little bit tomorrow, then he would decide that it was too dangerous. He wouldn't want me to be put in danger, especially not by him. There was nothing more terrifying to me, more excruciating, than the thought of turning away from him. I knew, in my heart, that he would be fine.

I went to class, feeling a little more than miserable. I couldn't honestly say what happened in Biology; my mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of tomorrow. In Gym, Mike was speaking to me again.

"Are you going to the dance with Cullen?" he asked, kind of sulky.

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all."

"What are you doing, then?" he asked, too interested.

My natural urge was to tell him to fuck off, but, instead, I lied brightly. "Laundry, and then I have to study for the Trig test or I'm going to fail."

"Is Cullen helping you study?"

"_Edward_," I emphasized, "is not going to help me study. He's gone away somewhere for the weekend." The lies came more naturally than usual. I remembered, vaguely, telling Edward off in the beginnings of our relationship for making me lie to Mike. I never liked lying, it wasn't something I did without a reason. It had to be a damn good reason, too. Protecting Edward seemed like a damn good reason.

"Oh." He perked up. "You know, you could come to the dance with our group anyway – that would be cool. We'd all dance with you," he promised.

The mental image of Jessica's face made my tone sharper than necessary. "I'm _not_ going to the dance, Mike, okay?"

"Fine." He sulked again. "I was just offering."

When the school day finally ended, I walked to the parking lot without any enthusiasm. I saw the truck parked where the Volvo was usually sat and I climbed into the cab. The keys were in the ignition and I turned the engine on. The truck roared to life, the growling engine much louder than I remembered. I had missed my truck, I would have to use it more often.

Following the lie I told to Mike, I called Jessica when I got home on the pretense of wishing her luck at the dance. When she asked me about my plans, I told her that the same thing that I told Mike, giving the same excuse for why Edward wouldn't be with me. As soon as I hung up with her, I started dinner.

Charlie was silent through dinner, which was fine with me, I didn't feel much like speaking. But, the silence didn't last as he decided to speak up, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you tomorrow?"

"No, Dad, don't change your plans."

"Well, is Edward going to be with you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "He's going to some family camp out thing. But I'll be fine. I've got a million things to do...homework, laundry...I need to go to the library and the grocery store. I'll be in and out all day...you go and have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, Dad. Besides, the freezer is getting dangerously low on fish – we're down to a two, maybe three years' supply."

He chuckled. "You're sure easy to live with, Bella." He smiled.

I looked into his eyes, my eyes, and laughed. "I could say the same thing about you," I said. The sound of my laughter was off, but he didn't notice. I felt guilty, for deceiving him about this weekend, but it was better this way. I was a lot like Charlie, I even resembled him in some ways. I hadn't ever had a reason to explain how I was before. I hadn't known my parents well enough to compare myself to them and see who I was most like. I couldn't conjure up any memories that would work. But, sitting here with Charlie, I had that. He was my father, in a way that no one could ever compare to.

After dinner, I folded clothes and moved another load through the dryer. I didn't think much as I did this, though, but decided that while I had the time, I'd call Renée and see how things were going. She was excited to get my call, asked me about school and about Edward (Charlie had let it slip last time they talked that I had a boyfriend). It looked like Phil was going to be on the Jacksonville team and they were looking for a house. She was hoping that I would choose to move down there with them, but she didn't push it too hard, her thoughts centered more around the boy in my life. We talked on the phone for the better part of an hour before we said good night and I love you.

When the conversation ended, I completed my homework for the weekend and studied Trig for a while. The time came that seemed acceptable for bed and I went upstairs to shower. It was far too strange that I would be spending the night without Edward. The bed was empty without him. I prepared everything for tomorrow and put on one of my CDs in the player, Tchaikovsky. I fell asleep quickly though, my nose shoved into my pillow, inhaling his scent and listening to the docile sounds coming from my stereo, imaging that the clarinet was Edward humming to me gently.

* * *

I woke early. I had slept soundly and, oddly enough, dreamlessly, despite Edward's absence. Though I was well rested, I felt drained of any sort of energy. I dressed in daze, wearing a dark green button up shirt and blue jeans. I stole a glance out the window to see that Charlie was already gone and there was only a thin, cottony layer of clouds in the sky. Ordinarily, I would've cursed the good weather, but not today. Today I would get to see something I never imaged I would have had the good fortune to see.

I ate breakfast, some cocoa cereal and a glass of milk, without really paying attention to it. After breakfast, I washed my dishes and then went upstairs to brush my teeth. Just as I was heading downstairs, I heard a gentle knock on the front door.

I went to the door and opened it. He stood there, smiling at me with my favorite smile. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning." I breathed out, happy to see him. My energy was back instantly. I took in his appearance. He was wearing a white collared button up under a light tan sweater and blue jeans. I locked the door behind me while he walked towards the truck. "Edward?" I called as I turned away from the door, keeping my keys in my hands. I didn't see his car anywhere.

"Yes?" He said turning back.

"Where's the car?"

I walked over to him and he looked at me. "I thought that you're little story would be less suspicious if we took your truck." He stated with a solemn tone. He still wasn't happy with me on that score.

"Do I drive?" I asked. He shook his head and took the keys. I rolled my eyes and hopped into the passenger side of the truck.

We took one-oh-one north into town and were, perhaps a little too quickly for my ancient truck, out of town limits in no time. Thick underbrush and green-swathed trunks replaced the lawns and houses. He turned right on one-ten and we drove in silence. He kept his hand on mine as I watched roads and the scenery we passed. He was smiling as we drove on, he seemed to enjoy my reaction to the beautiful landscapes.

The road ended about ten or fifteen miles down, giving way to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. Edward parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out, then quicker than I could blink, was on my side opening the door. It was warm and muggy now, as I exited the truck. I looked at Edward and he picked me up. "Climb on to my back and hold on."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I don't want you to fall and break something." He joked.

"Oh ha-ha." I said in a mocking tone as I did what he told me, climbing clumsily on his back and holding on tightly.

He took the path away from the trail, hiking slowly at first, giving me a chance to absorb our surroundings from my perch on his back. For the most part, we walked in silence, sometimes interrupted when he would tell me to look a certain direction or would ask me a question about some random, errant thought that he had had.

The sightseeing took most of the morning, but he seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was. He never seemed impatient about going so slow, he wanted me to see and enjoy the environment. I loved him for that, for showing me how beautiful this place was, for concreting my decision to leave Phoenix more and more in place. You could never see this foliage there.

After several hours, the light that filtered through the canopy above our heads transformed, the murky olive shifting to a brighter jade. The day had turned sunny and bright, just like Alice had predicted. I felt more excitement bubble inside of me.

"Are we there yet?" I teased, tightening my hold on his neck.

"Nearly." He smiled at my childish voice. "Do you see the brightness ahead?"

I peered through the thick forest where he was pointing. "No, sorry."

He smirked. "You're about too." And with that he shot forward, gaining speed quickly and I closed my eyes tight, trying not panic irrationally. I knew that he could see things more clearly, register them so fast that there was no chance at all of him hitting a tree or something, but my eyes and brain didn't work that way, so I closed my eyes. I felt him slow to a stop and I opened my eyes.

We were just on the edge of a pool of light and he let me slid gently off his back. I walked forward, through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers – violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air.

I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought he'd be. I spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm. Finally I spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from my mind – the sight of Edward in the sun, something that I would now witness with my own eyes, in person.

I took a step back toward him, my eyes alight with curiosity. His eyes were wary, reluctant. I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with my hand, taking another step back to him. He held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels.

Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.

* * *

_Attention: Okay, so you guys got two chapters in one week. Hopefully I'll make up for missing so much time on it. And I'm hoping that these two won't be the only updates this week. Last chapter was hard to find the rhythm but I was better this go around, I found my rhythm again. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! _

_Up next on _**Blue Moon**_:_ Bella sees Edward in the Meadow.

_PLEASE REVIEW. I don't know how many of you are still loyal, but I thank those of you who are! I need opinions. Please.  
_


	14. 13 Confessions

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Jacob and Billy's visit at the Swans. Bella and Edward spend Saturday together.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: **Bella sees Edward in the Meadow.

* * *

**13. Confessions**

**

* * *

**My heart stopped the moment I saw him take that step into the light. My brain registered everything in tiny increments. His sweater was gone, his button up was opened revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. His skin was still white marble. The perfection of that skin now, in the light of the meadow, sparkled. It was indescribable. He was beautiful. It was far more spectacular a sight than I had ever imagined. It was as if there were millions of tiny diamonds embedded on his skin. I couldn't breathe when my brain finally caught up to my surroundings. He stood perfectly still in the grass, his pale lavender lids were shut as the sun beat down on the incandescent skin.

I stepped towards him, shyly, still trying to find my breathe. He didn't stop me as I sat down at his feet, my legs crossed. He opened his eyes for a second, the sun seemed to sparkle his topaz eyes, and then joined me, laying down flat on his back. He was millimeters away but I didn't reach out. I didn't try to touch him. I was afraid that if I did, he would disappear like smoke or fog and I would wake up from this perfect dream. I watched him as the wind swirled gently through my hair and ruffled the glass.

The meadow, so spectacular to me at first, paled next to his magnificence.

He stirred from his motionless state to take my hand in his. His thumb stroked the back of my hand gently. I was startled, but the moment I felt his cool skin on my hand, my heart slowly returned to its normal beating. He wasn't going anywhere. I marveled, as I often did, at the perfect texture, satin smooth, cool as stone. When I looked up at his eyes, tearing my own from the shimmering hand that held on to me, his eyes were open. His quick smile turned up the corners of his flawless lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice cautious, almost afraid. "This isn't frightening, is it?"

I shook my head carefully, giving him a small smile. "Not even close. You're beautiful." His smile faltered, only for a split second, but then it grew wider, his teeth flashing briefly in the sun.

I inched closer, stretching my other arm out to run my fingers gently down the smooth muscle of his arms, tracing the contours, amazed. My fingers trembled as I touched him, a reaction I hadn't expected to have. His eyes closed and his breath hitched as I did. "You cannot possibly imagine how amazing that feels." He whispered gently. His thumb was still tracing little circles on the back of my hand, it seemed to be encouraging me to continue.

I was mesmerized by the way his skin shined, how my dull porcelain skin seemed to mare its perfection, but I couldn't stop tracing the veins that shined faintly behind each facet of light. Faint, almost forgotten memories, entered my mind, reminding me of what people in my world used to say about sparkling vampires. Insults about it ruining the legend and how vampires shouldn't use body glitter, they couldn't possibly understand. It wasn't like body glitter or anything that anyone would expect. I had wondered if my memories of the movie had gotten it right, and it was close, but not quite on the mark. It was far more beautiful than any Art Director could possibly conjure up. No artist could capture this sight; the majestic, serene look on my vampire's face as he lay gently glistening in the sun.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered. I looked to see his eyes watching me, suddenly intent. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing." He gave me a brief grin.

"You know, most people live that way on a day to day basis." I joked.

"It's a hard life." His voice tinged in regret and it felt like it pierced my heart. "Tell me."

"I was thinking about you. I can't seem to grasp that this is real, that you are real."

He frowned slightly, sitting up suddenly, faster than my human eyes could register the movement. I was a little startled, but let it go. Out here, he could be himself, he didn't have to play human the way he did even when we were alone in my bedroom. He still had a gentle hold of my hand. His legs were crossed in front of me, mimicking the position I sat in perfectly. "Why doesn't it seem real?"

I shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I suppose its because...well...when I first came to Forks and I saw you, I couldn't imagine anything more perfect, more beautiful. To see you like this...I know now that I will never see anything that could ever compare. Its unreal that I actually could see this, up close and in person." I sighed. "I don't think I explained that right."

"No, I understand what you meant." He assured me, but his tone seemed off, like acute frustration.

"Did you want me to be frightened?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. I don't want you to ever be afraid of me."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in – my voice, my face, even my smell." He growled. "You see it all so easily. Do you see the danger you're in?"

I raised a hand to his cheek, but he grabbed my wrist gently before I could touch and moved it away, his eyes pleading with me to understand. "I am not afraid. I know the effect you have on me. I know it better than I should. I see the danger, but you will never be anything but beautiful to me, Edward. You could kill me now and I won't be afraid. I will still see you as beautiful and I will love you with my dying breath." He stood in frustration, faster than I could blink, letting go of his hold on me and turning away all in the same, swift movement. "It isn't the vampire that I see as beautiful. It's the man."

He let out a chuckle, but it was a harsh sound. "The man," he huffed. "I'm not a man. I'm a murderer."

"Why do you hate yourself so much?" I whispered, pained by his harsh words. I still sat on the ground beneath him, my eyes were down cast, looking away from him for the first time.

* * *

He remained silent, though I knew that he heard my question with his sensitive ears. I knew that he hated what he was, I knew that he probably hadn't meant it when he relinquished so easily to my suggestion to turning me. I had told the truth to Sam when I said that Edward wouldn't change me unless he had no other options. I had pushed the issue on him, ignoring the fact that my vampire love had so much hatred for what he was, because of my selfishness.

I hadn't mentioned changing me again or any of the other things that we had discussed that night coming home from Port Angeles, mostly because of my decisions to change the damage I had done. _I will do what I think is best for you and us_ had been his response. I hadn't thought much of it before, I was concentrating more on the fact that he seemed perfectly agreeable to turning me, but now I realized that he had been humoring me. Seeing just how much self-loathing he had, I knew that with more certainty than ever before. He wouldn't turn me, as long as there were other options.

It had just occurred to me that this wasn't just about showing me how he looked in the sun. He was showing me what he had been hiding from me throughout the entirety of our relationship. His fears, his hate; he was showing me what it meant to be a vampire. It was theory versus practice. I had known in theory what he was, but never had to face the realities beyond hearing about hunting. He wanted to show me just what it meant to be in love with a creature from my nightmares and he expected me to turn away from him. "I'm not going anywhere." I breathed out in a sigh, looking up at his back. He didn't turn. He didn't move.

I hadn't understood what had compelled him to wait so long before showing me. _The timing just hasn't seemed right_, he had said. I understood now, though. I thought I came here, completely understanding what I was getting myself into – just because I read some books, even if those particular books were what I was in – but I had been wrong. I didn't know before what it was meant to truly love Edward. I loved the theory, the idea of him, but loving him, like I did now, was completely different. It was deeper; deeper than blood, deeper than bone, deeper than my own soul. Up until a few days ago, I had still loved the idea, not the reality. It wasn't until I could let go of who I once was that I could understand and appreciate him. He knew that, somehow, and he knew that I would have probably been afraid. Part of him still thought that, felt that, and somewhere inside of him, he had counted on it.

He thought that he was ruining my life, taking it away. If I was afraid, if I turned away from him, he would let me and he would martyr himself. He didn't want to let me go, but if it was what I wanted, then he would have to. He didn't want me to be a monster. He didn't want me to lose my soul. It was ridiculous to me, but not to him. To him, it would be the worst thing in the world. Then it hit me, as if the thought had never occurred to me before. "You love me." I said suddenly, realization in my voice.

He did turn then and he looked down at where I sat. "What?" He asked, confused.

I stood up, carefully, straightening my legs and looked up into his eyes. I knew he saw my astonishment. "You love me."

His eyes showed his confusion. "Very much."

"I don't think I realized it before. But its true. You love me." I was amazed and I let it shine in my voice. Had I really been so clouded that this thought...I knew I had thought it but it wasn't the same as knowing. This felt better, intense, and I didn't really know how to react to it.

He reached out and ran a shimmering hand down my cheek. "It never occurred to you?" He was smiling now, like he was enjoying a really good joke. One I wasn't really clued in on.

I shook my head. "Not completely." I admitted. "I don't think I was able to."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you felt it? Things are different now." I said.

He nodded. "I know, I just didn't know why."

"It was me. I was holding us back." I told him, racking my thoughts. "I feel different than I did before. I feel more like _her_. I've been forgetting things, for a while now. Losing track of the story, but I just brushed it off. After the accident and everything, it would make sense that I was losing focus. I didn't realize until Wednesday, during Biology, that it wasn't just the story I was forgetting."

"You told me your life before Forks didn't matter anymore." He stated, encouraging me to continue.

I nodded. "It doesn't, but mainly because I can barely remember it. I've let it go, and I don't feel anything about it. I don't care that it's gone. It wasn't that great to begin with but it never occurred to me that I would lose it. I don't even remember my mother's name."

"This is what's been on your mind the last few days? Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "It didn't seem important. The whole point was that I didn't want to be her anymore. I wanted to be Bella Swan. Now, I am. And Annabelle is still in Phoenix, carrying on with her life." It was the first time that I had referred to the 'real' Bella as Annabelle and meant it. I wasn't Annabelle. I was Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan.

"And all of this, has made you finally realize just how much I love you?" Edward asked, breaking through my thoughts.

I nodded, looking back up at his bright eyes. "It also made me realize that I love you. More than I ever thought possible. I meant what I said, Edward. It doesn't matter to me what you've done. It doesn't matter what you are. It is a part of you and part of who I love. I'm not running away, I'm not afraid."

"You should be." He didn't turn away this time. He just looked at me. "Do you know how close I've come to killing you? Do you have any idea what I could do to your fragile body?" I looked at him, no trace of fear in my body, and it seemed to frustrate him. Before I knew it, he was gone from in front of me, on the other side of the meadow, near a tree. He ripped it out of the ground and snapped it in half. I stayed in the same position I had been, still unable to find any amount of fear for the bronze haired angel in front of me. He was trying to frighten me. With every blink, he was in a different part of the meadow, but I didn't move or gave him any reason to believe that it was working. At last he was back in front of me, frustration in his beautiful eyes. "I went away, I tried to control my hunger. But every time I think I have it under control..."

"I made it harder on you than I should have. I was selfish." I told him. He had been gone for that entire week. I knew that he didn't have control, but I had convinced myself that it wasn't as bad as with _her_. I had been wrong, I found that out, but now I knew just how wrong I was.

He shook his head, though. "It helped, sometimes. Exposing myself to your scent helped. But its bad, Bella. You have no idea what it feels like to hold you, kiss you, be completely surrounded by that delicious scent and have to constantly remind myself that I can't take it. If anything ever happened to you, because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself."

I raised my hand to his cheek and this time he didn't stop me. I caressed it gently, making sure his eyes met mine. "You won't hurt me."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"You were able to push past it when I cracked my head on the pavement." I observed. "I don't know how, but you did. I was bleeding and you didn't leave, even when I begged you to."

"It was torture." He admitted carefully. "But I couldn't leave you. You are the most important thing to me. The most precious thing in my world. I had to hold on to you." He smiled. "Isabella."

I smiled, too. "You called me Isabella." It wasn't the brightest of sentences, but it felt amazing.

"It's your name, isn't it?" His smile widened. "_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet._" He recited in a whisper as he leaned forward, then captured my lips in his, gently. I was sure to remain still as he did, responding only gently, letting him set the pace. I had done enough damage before this and I didn't want him to lose all that hard-won control.

* * *

When he pulled back, I felt the loss. It more acute than I had ever imagined. "It seems we're going to have to relearn how to react to each other." He said, seemingly amused by his observation.

"Honestly, I don't think it would be a bad thing." I told him.

"You make me feel human, Bella. It isn't something that I knew before I met you. It's foreign to me." He sighed. "Every day is an adventure, each day different from the one before."

"Is it bad?" I questioned, unsure.

He shook his head with a smile. "No. Its wonderful." He looked radiant, peaceful. His mood was better, happier. "I love that I can share this with you. You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

I smiled, but realized for the first time that the light around us was fading, the shadows of the forest beginning to touch us, and I sighed, my smile fading.

"I should probably get you home." I looked at him and he was watching the shadows, too.

"It isn't fair." I mumbled.

He laughed, louder than I was used to, but it sounded like a beautiful song. "I know, but Charlie will be home soon."

He picked me up and I climbed on to his back again. It was awkward and no where near graceful. "Hold on tight." He warned. I did as he said, holding onto him for dear life and closed my eyes tight. He went faster than he had before, our destination was further away than this morning, and I was feeling very sick in no time at all. I knew we were moving, but only by the feel of the air around me and the faint sound of his light steps on tree branches. It was too smooth, too fast and I couldn't catch a breath.

Then it was over. We'd hiked hours this morning to reach Edward's meadow, and now, in a matter of minutes, we were back to the truck.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" His voice was high, excited. I wrenched my eyes open and the dizziness hit full on.

He stood, motionless, waiting for me to climb down. I tried, but my muscles wouldn't respond. My arms and legs stayed locked around him while my head spun uncomfortably.

"Bella?" he asked, anxious now.

"I think I need to lie down," I gasped, my lungs filling with air finally.

"Oh, sorry." He waited for me, but I still couldn't move.

"I think I need help," I admitted.

He chuckled quietly, and gently unloosened my stranglehold on his neck. There was no resisting the iron strength of his hands. Then he pulled me around to face him, cradling me in his arms. Gently, he bent his knees forward and we were lying on the ground.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I shrugged, but it felt forced. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute."

"How's your head?"

"Fine, just dizzy." He put his hand gently on my cheek, the coolness helped. I picked his hand up with mine and moved it to my forehead. He laughed but let me do it. I suppose I was amusing him.

"Any better?"

"Actually, yes."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was propped up on one elbow, his head hovering above mine. His eyes were serious, as if a thought came to mind. "Bella, what was that dream about? The other night?"

"I don't really remember everything." I shrugged. "I was in the woods, you were speaking to me, and I think there was a dog or something, because I remember it's tail waging. Other than that, its a blur."

He nodded, his eyes seemed to relax, and he didn't seem to care about it anymore. He bent down to lay another gentle kiss on my lips. I wasn't prepared for it and my breath hitched. It was tender and I felt fire and electricity shooting out from our bodies. It took what little control I had to not jump him.

Then he was on his feet, in one of his lithe, almost invisibly quick movements. He held out his hand to me and lifted me gently. My balance had not yet returned, though, and I stumbled against him.

"Are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?" He joked. It was lighthearted, human, as he joked and laughed, his seraphic face untroubled. Last week, last month, I would have given him the finger, but not now. Now, I smiled. He was a different Edward, he seemed more relaxed than I had ever seen him before. And I felt all the more besotted by him. I knew it would cause me physical pain to be separated from him now.

"Both." I smiled at him. He lifted me in his arms, a move that would have had Esme chastise him like in the hospital, and carried me to the passenger side of the truck.

As soon as he got in, I laid across the seat, my head resting on his shoulder, my feet propped up in the seat. I hadn't been completely honest. I was remembering the dream. It was terrifying to me because, if what I remembered was true, that dream was telling me that he would leave.

_I'll do what I think is best for you and us._

_

* * *

_

_Attention: Well, I'm sorry it was so short. I hadn't really planned on that. I had also planned to write in the nickname, but my fingers had a mind of their own. I guess with the way the plot is going the nickname isn't very important anymore. Oh well._

_So, that was chapter 13. Thank you Karly Black for your reviewing! You're like the only one! Everyone should check out Karly's fic,_ Ashlene and the New Beginning_. Its an amazing Harry Potter fic! _

_Next time on _**Blue Moon**_:_ Bella and Edward drive home. Bella's nightmare returns.

REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEED SOME FEEDBACK!


	15. 14 Mind Over Matter

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Bella sees Edward in the Meadow.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Author's Note:** Once again, only one review from my loyal reader, Karly Black. To answer your questions...The quote was from Romeo and Juliet. Juliet is saying that it doesn't matter what your name is, only that I love you. Bella knew from the beginning that she couldn't warn Edward about everything that would happen, because if she changed too much someone could get killed that wasn't supposed to. Kind of like, if someone got transported to the past and, say, they saved JFK from being assassinated? Life could be very different for us now. And as far as what's in store for their relationship, Edward is very stubborn. He always has been. He won't believe it until its put into practice. Thank you, KARLY!...Dangerously.

**Chapter Summary: ** Bella and Edward drive home. Bella's nightmare returns.

* * *

**14. Mind Over Matter**

**

* * *

**He drove the truck very carefully. Muttering occasionally about how slow it was, but refrained from trying to insult my ancient truck too much. He barely looked at the road, the tires never deviated so much as a centimeter from the center of the lane. He drove one-handed, holding onto my hand while I was cuddled against his arm, my head still resting on his shoulder. Sometimes he gazed into the setting sun, sometimes he glanced at me – my face, my hair blowing around us because of the opened windows, our hands intertwined.

He had turned the radio to an oldies station, and he sang along with a song I'd never heard. He knew every line.

I smiled, his voice soothing. "You like fifties music?"

"Music in the fifties was good. Much better than the sixties, or the seventies, ugh!" He shuddered. "The eighties were bearable."

"I love eighties music." I told him. "So, you have something against the Beatles?"

He gave me a lopsided smile. "Let's just say that they're pretty hit-and-miss. Fleetwood Mac was better."

"No Starship?"

I actually felt the shudder running through his body and laughed. "So, what do you like about the eighties?" He asked, changing the subject.

"The freedom." I answered. "There was so much variation and the songs generally centered around the freedom of the generation. AC/DC, Metallic, Def Leppard, metal and rock were brought to new levels. But then Blondie, Sheena Easton, Madonna, Joan Jett, Stevie Nicks, and all the others brought female singers to more respected levels."

"Are you telling me that you're a feminist?" He smiled.

"I don't over do it, but I definitely agree with equality, in any form." He nodded, agreeing with me. The song changed, Unchained Melody played softly and I couldn't help the smile on my face. I loved that song. I hummed along as he sang the words gently.

It was hard to believe, sometimes, that this was all real. That I was lucky enough to have what I did. Charlie...he tried so hard to do the best for me. Renée...even though I hadn't seen her yet and barely got a chance to talk to her, I loved her. I couldn't imagine my life without them. I couldn't fathom how I lived before. I thought, maybe, it wasn't imaginable because I was losing that part of my life from my memories, but now, I don't think that that was it. From what I could remember, I only felt safe and complete when I was lost in Forks, reading the books.

"So," he began once the song ended. "If you've been reflecting on everything, what else have you thought about? Aside from giving up Annabelle."

I shrugged. "Lots of things." I told him, vaguely.

"Such as?"

I took in a breath and shuddered against him. "Well, that night, coming home from Port Angeles."

Edward lost his slight grin and nodded. "Which part?"

"My theory. About me becoming a vampire." I sighed. "I know you weren't serious. You were just humoring me."

He looked at me carefully, not paying much attention to the road now. "And are you angry with me?"

I shook my head carefully. "No," I replied. "I should have realized that at the time, but I didn't want to think about it. Why didn't you just tell me how you really felt about it?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose I didn't want to upset you. It was easier to agree with a theory, because that's all you posed it as. A theory can be prevented from coming true." He glanced at the road then back to me. "When I was in Denali and talked with Eleazer, I told him everything that Alice had seen. That included just what you wished for. You didn't wish to be in Forks, you didn't wish to be in _her_ place, you didn't wish for me, you just wished to be Bella Swan. He told me that magic was very specific, you get what you ask for."

"So, what does that mean?"

"You asked to be _her_, nothing more or less. So, you were given _her_ life, to start. You retained yourself, but he said that eventually the magic would catch up as you adjusted to your new situation. Eventually, none of us will think of you as anything but Bella Swan. Even Alice won't remember her vision, it will be gone, erased from existence."

"I thought you said that the Volturi never managed to go through the dimensions?"

"They haven't. But there has been been people, witches or gypsies or even the occasional human, who have wanted to change who they were and did. After time, who they were disappeared from their memories and the memories of the people around them. That's why you're forgetting and don't care, even if you fought it, the magic would win. I will forget, my family will forget, and the others will too. The changes, anyone who noticed something different, they won't think twice about it."

I thought about that. "What about Sam? He knows I know about the wolves and I'm sure he told Billy and the other elders."

He shook his head. "The Quileutes are protected by their own magic, but it will be the same for them. Alice told me that it was a blue moon the night you wished for this," I nodded. "The power behind that is the same brand that protects the Quileutes. It was one of their legends that brought you here, they're bound just like the rest of us. They won't remember that you even talked to Sam that day."

"But they altered the treaty because of it! Sam made sure that if it ever came down to you or anyone else changing me, it wouldn't break the treaty."

He looked at me. "When did that happen?"

"I don't know. Jacob mentioned it when they came over on Thursday. He said he overheard Billy talking to Sam about the rule about biting was changed to killing."

He was silent for a minute. "Why did he have them change it?"

"I compared you and me to him and his fiancée. They have a bond like ours...I can't remember what its called though."

"I'll have to ask Eleazer, but I believe they'll just think that its always been that way." He said. I was surprised that he hadn't asked why I talked to Sam. He never has. "So, what else should we expect to happen?"

He seemed to pull himself out of his thoughts. "You might start getting some of _her_ memories, _she_ should end up getting the same thing. It will replace everything you forgot and same for _her_."

I collected all of these thoughts in my mind. It seemed unbelievable, but here we were. "So, you've just been waiting for me to let go of Annabelle?"

"Not exactly, what I told you is true, I don't want you to give up who you are for me." He told me. "I went to Rosalie for advice, after I came back, on how I was supposed to handle the changes you would undergo. I knew that your personality before was very much like hers and I thought that she was the best person to ask. She told me that before she became a vampire, the only thing that satisfied her was to think that she was getting her way, all the time." I felt ashamed. That was what I had preferred. "She said that you were essentially the same, after spending all that time with you while I was gone, and to just do and say what you wanted until the changes occurred. I didn't realize until after that night that Rosalie's advice was flawed.

"When I dropped you off, I had to go hunting almost immediately. When you had sat right on my lap, after my senses had already been on edge because of those low-lifes, it took all my control to just sit there and let you get away with it without killing you. I didn't get much satisfaction in my hunt, but when I was done, I went home and talked to Carlisle. He told me that the best thing to do was to just let it pass and not let it happen again. That's why I haven't mentioned it until now, until the changes started. Besides, in a few months, we won't even remember our discussion." He tried to joke, but it was rueful.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

His eyes were dark, filled with a sort of pain I didn't understand. "I don't want to forget any of our time together. Even the bad memories are apart of who we are and I don't want to lose them."

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain." I said, holding onto him harder.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I don't care about that. It was difficult, but not painful, Bella. Never."

"Will everything change?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not everything. Time that you've spent completely as _her_, like in the hospital or at school or talking with Renée and Charlie, those will remain the same. But when you were both or just Annabelle, that will. When you talked to the Alpha, when we were in Port Angeles, when you told me about who you really were...most of that will be lost." I felt that pain, that loss. I didn't want to lose some of the moments. In the long run, it would be a good thing, because what if we did have to face the Volturi and Aro read his or Alice's mind? Then they would know it was possible to bridge the divide between worlds. That would be the last thing that we needed. "I thought it would be more sudden than this, that you would just change in an instant, but I was wrong. Maybe we won't lose everything." He had hope in his voice.

"I think its been slowly coming on since I came to Forks. I've felt different at times and I didn't think twice about it but its happened."

"Like when?" He asked curiously.

I thought about it. "Well, when I first saw you, and when you came home. The hospital. When you finally told me you knew. Its been building."

He pulled into the driveway and he turned off the truck. It was very quiet and dark out now; there was no moon. The porch light was off so I knew my father wasn't home yet.

I remembered something, something that happened weeks ago, something that I didn't think about before. "Will Alice remember asking me about her life?"

"I was wondering when you'd think about that," he sighed. "No, she won't. She won't remember any of it. None of us will, but it came out before, didn't it?"

I nodded. "Yes, of course." I couldn't remember exactly when, but I sensed the first piece of the Alice puzzle was coming up soon. The thing we needed the wolves help for...what was that again?

We got out of the truck and walked up to the door. I unlocked it and we walked inside. He led me toward the kitchen and sat down at the table. I smiled at how comfortable he was in my house. Charlie was still out, but I went to the refrigerator and pulled out enough food for the both of us. Ground beef, onion powder, chives, a pinch of red pepper, and basil all went into one of the plastic bowls we had in the cabinet. I mixed them together and rolled some into patties. Edward helped me by peeling and slicing a few potatoes for French Fries. When we were both done, I put them on two separate pans and into the oven to bake. For myself, I made up a simple salad with light dressing.

He watched me as I ate in silence. I didn't really taste my food. I was too busy concentrating on what he had said. He had known that this would eventually happen, but I wasn't angry about that, I was grateful that someone knew what was going on. I understood more of what happened. Magic was the root of everything, apparently not just in this world, but in mine as well. Before the blue moon, I would have scoffed at that, but now it was the only explanation I had for how my life went from former princess of New York to Police Chief's daughter in Forks.

I hated the thought that Rosalie had been right about me. It must have pained her to see me act the same way that she did, knowing that soon I would have a wake up call. It kind of explained why she had more patience with me than she had had with _her_. I hated that Edward had had to follow advice from her on how to act around me. But what hurt the most was knowing that he had had to live with my behavior, especially that night in the car when he had nearly lost control. I hadn't been fair to him and I hoped that I could remember to never be that way with him again.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at me with worried eyes.

I shrugged. "I just have a lot on my mind." He nodded with understanding. He knew what I must be thinking about.

We heard the sound of tires on the brick driveway, saw headlights flash through the front window, down the hall to us. "I should go. I'll be back later." He promised.

I stood up and he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and before I could say anything more, he was gone.

* * *

My father's key turned in the door.

"Bella?" he called.

"In here." I called back, going to the oven and checking on his dinner. They were done, so I grabbed an oven mitten and pulled them out, plating two burgers and a hand full of French Fries.

He came in, his footsteps loud, and I placed his plate on the table. "That smells amazing, Bells." He stepped on the heels of his boots to take them off, holding the back of Edward's chair for support.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, going to the cabinet and pulling out two glasses, which I filled with milk, then I returned to my seat at the table. "I made enough for you to have for lunch tomorrow, too."

He gave me a crinkly-eyed smile as he went to the fridge and removed a bottle of Ketchup. "Thanks."

"How was your day?" I asked, taking a bit of my salad.

"Good. The fish were biting...how about you? Did you get everything done that you wanted to?"

"Not really – it was too nice out to stay indoors." I admitted. I reached for my milk and took a sip.

"It was a nice day," he agreed.

"Are you going out again tomorrow?" I asked.

He shrugged. "If that's alright with you, but I could stick around."

"No, go out. I should really finish up everything anyway." I told him, being honest for the most part, I really did need to go grocery shopping and do laundry. But I didn't know what Edward had planned.

I finished up my salad and milk, took it to the sink and washed both of them. I dried them quietly and put them up in the cabinets. "I'm going to turn in." I told Charlie.

"Okay, honey. Good-night." I gave him a lopsided hug and went upstairs. I went into my room, Edward wasn't there yet, so I grabbed my night clothes and bathrobe then went to the bathroom for a shower.

While I was in the shower, I had a lot to think about while the hot water poured down my back and hair. Edward was at the center, which wasn't all that strange. He had had to live with the fact that we would knowingly forget our time together, well, the times when I was Annabelle. Most of the time that's who I was, all my life up until a few short months ago. I didn't mind, but he did. It hurt him. It would be safer this way, though. Not just with the Volturi, but with his thirst. I could restrain myself better now, control myself and he wouldn't have to worry so much about me handing myself straight into the hands of death.

I didn't want to think about it, but he would leave. I couldn't remember why he would, not anymore, but I remembered vaguely that he would eventually. He would forget the promises I had refused to hold him to in a few months anyway, as would I, and he would leave. Even now, they were fleeting memories, almost as if I had imagined them.

I stepped out of the shower and dried my body off. I ran a hairbrush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I put on a pair of pajama pants, simply gray, and an oversized white tee shirt. And looked at myself in the mirror. I tried to see if I looked as if I looked any different. My hair was the same shade of rich medium brown, my eyes still dark brown, my skin still pale, if just a little flushed from the heat of the shower. My nose was straight and small, my lips still looked almost doll-like, small with the top lip bowed and bottom lip just a touch fuller than the top. I was still the same. On the outside. The inside was feeling far more complicated and not at all like I used to. I wondered briefly if Annabelle was having the same issues I was having. There it was again, I thought of _her_ as Annabelle and not as who _she_ was.

* * *

I shrugged to myself and turned away from my reflection. I put my dirty clothes and towel into the hamper, then turned off the light and closed the door as I walked out. I re-entered the bedroom and Edward was there, sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile meant just for me. He raised one eyebrow at my ensemble. "No satin nightgown?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not tonight." He held out a hand and I took it. He gently pulled me closer to him, until I was almost in his lap. I pulled back a little when I thought I was too close.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you I wasn't going to push it anymore, Edward." I told him.

This time, he rolled his eyes. "Come here." He whispered and he sat me on my lap despite my protest. "I can control myself. It can only get easier. Just as long as we moderate just how _close_ we get." He emphasized 'close' to remind me to just not try straddling him again.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, in a barely audible tone.

"Yes." He said. "In the last hundred years or so, I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with...in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it..at being with you..."

"You're good at everything," I pointed out.

He shrugged and we both laughed gently.

"You make me feel...human, Bella." He told me, looking into my eyes.

"Is that a good thing?" I questioned.

"Very much." Gently, he kissed me, and I remained as still as possible. "Getting easier all the time." He whispered in my ear.

"And here I thought we'd been fine before." I said, sarcasm tinged in my voice.

"It isn't your fault, Bella. I could have controlled things a lot better than I did." He said, his voice authoritative but careful. He didn't want to sound harsh.

"How about I give us equal blame? Because it was my fault, too. I should have known better."

"Fine." He didn't seem happy about it, but he relented. I yawned and he let out a subtle chuckle. "Time for bed, I think." I nodded sleepily and we laid back on the bed. He covered me with my quilt and just lay gently on top of it. He hummed softly until I felt the gently waves of sleep crash around me.

* * *

I was on the beach. First Beach at La Push. The sky was thick with dark clouds and the waves were slowly getting bigger. I crossed my arms around me and shuddered. I heard the rocks crunch behind me and two arms wrap around my waist, laying on top of my arms. The arms were brown, but red and gold at the same time. The muscles smooth and skin warm. The breath against my neck was warm, as well. His scent was familiar. "Are you okay?" He whispered gently.

"I'm fine," I walked away from the strong arms and turned away from the beach to see the woods behind him. He was standing there, his dark eyes confused, his hair short, the face was just as smooth as his muscles. "Jacob."

He vanished the moment I said his name. In a flash, where he stood was empty as if he'd never been there. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Slowly, cautiously, I opened them again and I was no longer on the beach. I was in the woods, hearing the sounds of the ocean at my feet. I turned around and could see out around me. The water was dark and foreboding. I was on the cliff. I felt the instant on set of panic and my breath began to hitch. I collapsed instantly, falling to the ground.

"Jacob!" I cried out, nearly choking on the word. I heard the crunching sound of falling twig breaking and looked to my side. A massive wolf sat beside me, its fur blowing in the breeze as it looked at me with concern. "He's gone." I whispered to the wolf and leaned against him. The wolf let out a gentle howl.

"Edward." I said in a low voice.

"_This will be the last time that you ever see me._" His voice echoed once again in my mind.

"No."

"_It will be as if I never existed._"

The words ran through my mind so loudly, so vividly, it was as if he were whispering them in my ear. I stood and turned away from the cliff and the wolf. I ran as fast as I could through the tree line.

Almost instantly, I was out of them. I was in the meadow, the sun was shining down in the center. I felt my heart stop. "Edward."

I felt something brush my hand and I looked to see the wolf beside me. He was looking at me with confusion. "_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb,_"

"What a stupid lamb." I whispered.

"_What a sick, masochistic lion._" Something moved on the other side of the meadow, and I stood closer to the wolf. A figure stepped out and came towards us, almost invisible in the dark shadows. The moment it reached the light, the wolf disappeared from my side. I looked at it was gone.

I turned back toward the light and saw Edward standing there, shimmering brilliantly. His eyes were sad. "Edward." I walked towards him quickly. When I reached the center, he put his sparkling hand on my cheek. He was cold. "Where were you?"

"I won't be back, Bella."

"Why?" I said, panic rising in my voice again.

"We're leaving."

"No." I closed my eyes, feeling the pain instantly.

"You won't remember me. It will be as if –"

"No." I begged.

" – I never existed."

I opened my eyes and he was gone. "EDWARD!"

* * *

I woke up instantly, shaking. Edward looked at me, worry clear in his topaz eyes. I shuddered and buried my head in his chest. I prayed that I would forget this memory just like the other one. But it was still fresh in my mind. "I'll be right back." He whispered and though I didn't want him to leave, I moved out of his way. I watched as he crossed the room to the door and opened it quietly.

He was only gone for half a second before he was back with a glass of water. He closed the door and sat down beside me. I took it and finished the whole thing in three large gulps. He took the glass from me and placed it on my nightstand. "What did you dream?" He asked.

"What did I say?"

"My name. About three or four times." He answered.

"Was that all?"

He nodded. "You were sweating though and you looked like you were in pain." Sweating? While sleeping next to his cool form? I wiped my hand across my forehead and sure enough, it was wet. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I was running toward you and you kept getting further and further away from me. It was just a nightmare." I told him.

"I wish I knew how to stop them."

"They will, eventually. I don't always have nightmares, sometimes they're really good dreams." I promised. It was true. Sometimes I had amazing dreams. But until my memories of the other time-line disappeared, I think the nightmares would continue.

"I love you." I whispered cuddling against him again.

"You are my life now." He breathed into my hair.

He began to hum my lullaby again softly and I fell asleep again, this time no dreams visited me.

* * *

_Attention: Yay, I give you four chapters and only 2 reviews. REVIEW PEOPLE. Anyway, that was chapter 14 and hopefully it explained anything that anyone has been confused about. Unfortunately, even with Bella not really there, he's still pretty much the same. Its part of his personality and charm and why we love him so much._

_Next on _**Blue Moon**_:_ Edward takes Bella to the Cullens' home.

_Now, the next few chapters are going to be a little hard to write because their about Edward telling Bella stories about Carlisle and stuff. She already knows them and so do you, so I'll have to come up with alternatives or I may end up cutting them completely._

_I'll leave that up to you. _

_Tell me via REVIEW what I should do with the next few chapters.  
_


	16. 15 The Cullens

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Bella and Edward drive home. Bella's nightmare returns.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: **Edward takes Bella to the Cullens' home.

* * *

**15. The Cullens**

**

* * *

**The muted light of yet another cloudy day eventually woke me. I lay with my arm across my eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. I concentrated on that sensation until I felt something crack, as if a dame had broken in my mind and an onslaught of information flooded my brain. It was muddled together at first, just like a collage of random photos and videos, so I tried to concentrate on them in pieces. The first thing that I found was a distant memory...

I was sitting in the floor of the living room, watching a cartoon about martial artist giant turtles, I could hear the grown ups talking, but they were interrupting my cartoon so I leaned forward and turned the volume up on the big TV set. My hands were tiny and the TV was massive. Charlie came in and lifted me up into his arms. He was much younger and his hair was darker. I whined a little, trying to still watch the TV, but then I saw a man standing beside him. He was older than Charlie, he had a cane in his hand, and his dark features were oddly familiar. "What's going on, Daddy?" I whispered.

"We're going to go over to Billy's, sweetie. Do you wanna play with Jacob?" In my fragile mind, I remembered a little boy, younger than me, barely walking. It was from last Christmas.

I shrugged. "OK."

...I shook my head gently trying to arrange the thought in my mind and more memories flooded in. The older ones, like that one when I was four or five, were faded. Newer ones were stronger, but nothing was there past the summer I refused to return to Forks. I still remembered little bits and pieces from my life before, in the other world, but all the memories that had been eroded away were now replaced. It didn't feel right, because I still remembered things and if I hadn't known that this was coming, I would be so confused that I would probably go insane.

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Edward was missing from his side of the bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was happening, slowly, coinciding with the memories I had and replacing others entirely. I didn't expect that. Dwelling on the memories made them feel more real...and made me miss Renée. I would have to e-mail her later. I felt the loss of my other memories, but I felt just a touch happier. If nothing else, now I had a good childhood. A great one even, considering the circumstances around it. Despite Renée leaving Forks with me when I was little, she and Charlie did what they could for me. To make sure it didn't effect me too badly.

I realized that I had just thought of myself as _her_, without a second thought. Maybe the transition wouldn't be too hard.

The door opened and in stepped the very pentacle of beauty, Edward. He carried in one hand a plate of buckwheat pancakes and in the other, a glass of milk. The pancakes were adored with margarine and the maple syrup I had bought last week. "Good morning." He said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, setting aside my thoughts as he joined me, sitting on the side of the bed and handing me my breakfast. They smelled delicious, despite the fact that I wasn't much one for breakfast. I took the plate and took a small bite, they were just as good as they smelled. I swallowed and he handed me my milk. I sipped it silently then placed it where my water glass had been last night. "Thank you," I said. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know," he responded. "I wanted to."

"What did you say to Charlie when you went down to make me an extra-special breakfast?" I asked, cutting another bite with my fork.

"Silly, Bella," he said, rolling his eyes. "Charlie left an hour ago. He doesn't know that I'm here."

I nodded and continued to work on the pancakes silently. He just sat there, watching me as I enjoyed my breakfast, smiling occasionally. When I was finished, he took the plate and my empty glass from me. "I'll take these downstairs."

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm going to get dressed." I told him. He nodded and bent down, kissing my forehead gently.

* * *

When he was gone, I crawled out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair, then washed my face, trying not to think too much. I didn't want to dwell on the memories. I definitely didn't want to worry Edward, he seemed less than thrilled that we were going to eventually almost revert completely back to the books. I knew that not every tiny detail would be the same. He said that the times when I was _her_, not Annabelle, wouldn't disappear. So, my first few weeks, before when I was pretending, they wouldn't go away. Just the hints and stuff would be gone. The thoughts I had would be different. Even now, they seemed altered. The perception I had of the Cullens seemed to be completely and utterly changed than from what I came to Forks with. It was almost as if I hadn't truly known until last week, when I told Mike I was going to La Push with everyone.

I went back into the bedroom. I pulled out a pair of jeans from my dresser, then a blue, long-sleeved, cotton shirt. I dressed then slipped on my tennis shoes before heading down the stairs. Edward sat on the couch, he had Great Expectations in his hand, and was looking at me thoughtfully. "What's on the agenda for today?" I asked, joining him on the couch.

He smiled and put down the book. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go out to my house."

"Okay. That sounds fine." I couldn't seem to stop the nervous feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I had never been to Edward's house and it seemed a little strange, after last night and this morning. The dream still hadn't disappeared from my thoughts, though I knew it would soon fade like everything else, because it drew on the knowledge that I had of what was to come in a few months.

"And I think it would be nice if we formerly announced us to your father." He said carefully.

"He knows that we're dating." I told him. "It isn't really necessary."

"Knowing it and seeing it is two very different things, Bella. Sometimes it would be nice to just spend an evening with you, without worrying about you choking on your dinner in a rush to get upstairs and see me." He joked lightly.

"If you really think its important, then I suppose we could. But, I honestly don't see why it matters."

"It matters to me. It's polite."

I shrugged and stood up. He did, as well, and we headed out to the truck. He drove, again, mainly because I had no idea where he lived. I was just realizing that as we drove out of the main part of town. We passed over the bridge to the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through the misty forest. I sat in silence, like I had yesterday, enjoying the views. He turned onto an unpaved road, unmarked, and barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpent-like, around the ancient trees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

* * *

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. My truck was the only car in sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"How beautiful." I whispered.

"You like it?" He smiled.

"It's spectacular. I love it." I told him.

He got out, closing the driver's door carefully before crossing the truck in a flash to get the door for me. "Ready?" he asked, opening the door.

I nodded and took his hand as I slid out of the truck. We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. I sensed that he could feel my tension; his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand.

He opened the door for me.

The inside was even more beautiful. It was very bright, very open, and very large. I could tell how it had once been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents.

Though I had seen them several times, this felt kind of new, with my new perspective on life. Esme immediately walked up and wrapped her arms around me in a gentle embrace. I hugged her back. "It's so good to see you, again. We've missed you." She said, pulling back and giving me a motherly smile.

I smiled back. "I've missed you, too."

Carlisle stepped up and wrapped one arm across my shoulders, in a half hug that was still heart-warming, and kissed the top of my head. "Welcome to our home, Bella."

"Bella!" Someone shouted from up the stairs and Carlisle moved to stand next to his wife. Alice came bounding gracefully down the stairs, Jasper following behind carefully. She gave me a hug and smiled brilliantly.

I felt my tension ease as Jasper edged closer. "Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Jasper." I smiled, making no move to go closer to the least stable Cullen. He gave me a strained half-smile and Alice returned to him quickly. He was having more trouble today it seemed, than he had before, probably because we weren't in school or near Charlie. Out here, there wasn't much to govern his caution. Alice took his hand and whispered inaudibly to him.

I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett were no where to be seen, and it seemed strange to me. I let my eyes wander the room, trying not to be a little hurt that they weren't here. My eyes seemed to settle on the piano. It was beautiful, large. I seemed to recall, in my strained memories, that we had had one in the den at the house in Phoenix. Something more clear came into my mind, a childhood fantasy about winning the lottery and buying one for my mother. Renée wasn't really good, but I loved to watch her play.

Esme noticed my preoccupation.

"Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

I looked at her carefully. "I did...before. I don't think I can anymore." I said honestly, looking down at the floor, suddenly uncomfortable.

"You can try, if you want." Edward told him, stepping up closer.

"Did you know that Edward was musical?" Esme asked when I didn't answer.

I shrugged. "Yes, but then again, he can do pretty much everything, can't he?"

Jasper snickered and Esme gave Edward a reproving look.

"I hope you haven't been showing off – it's rude," she scolded.

"Just a bit," he laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound, and they shared a brief look that I didn't understand, though Esme's face seemed almost smug.

"He's been too modest, actually," I corrected in his defense.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged.

"You just said showing off was rude," he objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied.

I looked up at him. "I'd like to hear you play," I volunteered.

"It's settled then." Esme pushed him toward the piano. He pulled me along, sitting me on the bench beside him.

* * *

He gave me a long, exasperated look before he turned to the keys. His fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with the sounds of my lullaby. I blushed gently, trying to remember the places his fingers reached for on the keys, but I was unable to follow any more. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the notes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, continuing his procession.

"I'm fine." I said, opening my eyes to look at him. When had everyone left? I thought as I noticed that we were alone.

He was watching me carefully, hardly glancing at the keys. When the gentle melody ended, he smiled. "Try," he insisted.

I shook my head violently. "No, I don't want to butcher anything. I couldn't even follow the notes you were just playing." I begged.

"Please." He pleaded, his eyes were so insistent that I surrendered and clumsily placed my fingers on the keys, trying to remember some of the scores I had learned on.

"Don't laugh," I whispered. "I doubt I'll be any good."

He smiled and nodded. I started the first few notes of Fur Elise, my fingers working on their own and I was fine until I started into the bridge...then the notes were gone and I missed them again and again. I shuddered as I removed my fingers quickly. "I just essentially raped Beethoven on a Steinway." I breathed out in frustration. "Think they'll kick me out of the music club for this."

"It's okay, Bella." Edward said reassuringly. "I just wanted you to try."

"I've lost so much...so much already. Nothing that I really cared about, but music...it isn't fair that I'm losing that." I told him. "That's why I didn't want to try, I didn't want to confirm it."

He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'll teach you again. I'll even write it down so I don't forget." He promised, kissing the top of my head. He stood and held out a hand for me. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?" I took his hand and nodded.

* * *

We walked up the massive staircase, my hand trailing along the satin-smooth rail. The long hall at the top of the stairs was paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards. As we passed doors, he pointed out each rooms purpose. At the end of the hall, hanging on the wall above my head, was Carlisle's father's cross. We walked past it and entered his room. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "A little overwhelmed." I said honestly. "Where are Emmett and Rosalie?"

He looked out of his window. "Rosalie wasn't very happy about this arrangement to begin with, but now that her memories are fading, it's getting worse. Emmett took her out, he's trying to talk some form of sense into her." I could see his rueful smile in his reflection. "I suppose I should be doing the same."

"What do you mean?"

He turned and looked at me with a serious gaze. "I should be trying to convince you to walk away. You'd be safer that way. But, I can't find myself able to let you go."

I stood and put my hand carefully on his cheek. "Good, because I don't want to walk away. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He breathed out, his hand reaching out to pull me into a kiss. I remained calm, breathing gently and evenly, not pushing him and he held me closer because of it. "I don't want to lose this." He said as he pulled away.

"Are you afraid of that?"

"Sometimes. I worry that it won't feel the same, that I won't remember the girl I fell in love with." He replied honestly.

"I will still be that girl, Edward. Just a better behaved one." I promised.

He laughed. "Behaved..."

A thought entered my mind. "Edward, could you take me somewhere? Before I forget about it?"

He nodded. "Anywhere."

"The trail, on the other side of the river, there's a little run-down cottage." I told him. "Do you know the one I'm talking about?"

"Yes, but why –?"

"I want to see it once before I lose all memory of it. Please."

He smiled and tossed me on his back. Before I knew it, we were out on of his windows that I hadn't noticed was open. He jumped onto a tree and quickly climbed down it as I clung to his back. When we reached the ground, he ran quickly, but not too fast, and jumped over the river.

Once across, though, he slowed, walking along the trail with me still on his back. I remembered the look that he and Carlisle shared as we walked along the unfamiliar path. "So what was Carlisle telling you before?"

"You noticed that, did you?"

I shrugged against him. "Of course."

He seemed to think for a few seconds before answering. "He wanted to tell me some news – he didn't know if it was something I would share with you."

"Will you?"

"I have to, because I'm going to be a little...overbearingly protective over the next few days – or weeks. I don't want you to think I'm being possessive."

"Never." I whispered. He gave a small chuckle. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly." His voice was serious, but he tried to keep its tone lighthearted. "Alice just sees some visitors coming soon. They know we're here, and they're curious."

"Visitors?" I felt like I should know this.

"Yes...well, they aren't like us, of course – in their hunting habits, I mean. They probably won't come into to town at all, but I'm certainly not going to let you out of my sight till they're gone."

I shivered. I knew I should know this. I should remember this.

Who were the visitors?

Why were they coming?

Where they a danger?

Shouldn't I remember something like this?

My thoughts ceased their frantic path, though, when we stepped into a small clearing in the woods. In the center was an ancient cottage, the shingled roof falling in, the stone walls crumbling, the windows broken or gone entirely. I slide off of Edward's back and he took my hand as we walked up to its fading facade.

* * *

_Attention: Sorry this one was short, but it was a short chapter originally! OH! And check out my account (same name) on FictionPress. I have some poems on there.  
_

_Something that might confuse everyone, though, is I'm changing the name of the next chapter. Originally it was named "_Carlisle_" but since we all already know Carlisle's story, it's going to be entitled "_Cottage_". _

_I also thought you would all like to know that Part 2 and 3 won't be rated M, they'll be rated T. The only reason this one was labeled M was for language. We won't have that problem in the next two parts, but Part 4 will be labeled M, because I plan on detailed sex scenes. Yes, thank you!_

_Next on _**Blue Moon**_:_ Bella and Edward spend time at the Cottage. They talk about their soon-to-be missing memories.

_Once again, I remind you stingy people to REVIEW!!!  
_


	17. 16 Cottage

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Edward takes Bella to the Cullens' home.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: **Bella and Edward spend time at the Cottage. They talk about their soon-to-be missing memories.

**Author's Note:** I know a lot of you are confused about what's going on. Why the memories and Bella are changing. Well, it's simple...it made sense to the plot and it was the only way to ensure that Aro wouldn't know the truth about what had happened to Bella before she came to Forks. If everyone involved forgot that she wasn't the real Bella Swan, then there was no way for Aro to know. I am not losing interest nor am I planning on quitting after I finish with the first part. I will write everything out and re-write the whole story. Please, don't worry, things are still different, but this was something I had had planned all along. Come on, we all LOVE Edward just the way he is right? Did anyone truly think that he would change that much without any sort of catalyst? And sorry it takes so long between updates, life just kind of gets in the way. My internet has been out and I'm working on my college stuff. When the semester starts, it will be even harder for me to update, but I will!

* * *

**16. Cottage**

**

* * *

**It was breathtaking, despite its state. The woods seemed to be reclaiming it, with moss covering the walls and a tree forming in front doorway. I couldn't believe I was standing in front of the cottage that I would share with Edward for the rest of my days. Even now though, the image of the cottage in my mind was disappearing.

I held my hand out to the door frame, the wood was splintered and there was a beam splitting the ancient living room in half. It really was worn down, but I could see the potential of its beauty. Gently, I stepped through the door and Edward followed me. The living room had a door across from where we stood and one next to us. The far room, I assumed, was the bedroom and the one next to us was the spare.

I couldn't even fully appreciate the cottage in its dilapidated state. As every second passed, I was remembering what had happened in the book as if that was what was happening at that moment. Learning about Carlisle and how he became a vampire. I tried to hold on to this image as fiercely as I could manage. "It's beautiful." I whispered.

Edward touched my shoulder and said, "I don't think that we're seeing the same thing, love. Why did you want to come here?" I glanced up at him, afraid to look away from the old cottage for too long.

I thought about my answer carefully before I decided to be honest. Might as well, we'd forget this anyway. "It's about all I remember from the fourth book. It's ours."

"Well, it does fall within the property line..." I had confused him.

"No, Edward. Its ours, mine and yours. Esme and Alice built it up, fixed it for us as a present for...something. But I wanted to see it once, before I couldn't remember it." He wrapped his arms around me and took a deep breath in.

"Ours," he whispered. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me carefully. He smiled down at me. "I want you to have everything you've ever wanted, Bella. Even a small shack in the middle of no where." I rolled my eyes.

"It isn't a shack. Its a cottage. Our cottage." I said in mock sternness.

"A cottage." He kissed me lightly, then pulled back. "Our cottage." Our cottage. I smiled at him, briefly, but I concentrated on that. Ours. He loved it, I loved it, but I also knew how it was 'ours'. We would have to...something. Something that I wasn't remembering very clearly. But, even as I thought I couldn't remember it, I did. We would have to get married in order to have that beautiful little cottage that I could see among the rubble. Suddenly, oddly, I wished that I hadn't remembered that. I wanted to forget the word 'married' and just concentrate on the 'ours' part. Renée's voice was in my head, talking about how ridiculous getting married so young was and what a mistake it would be. My smile faded instantly.

* * *

He was looking at me, watching me carefully. I could see the concern in his eyes. He wouldn't understand my new-found fears about matrimony. I knew his feelings on it, and I had once shared them, but now...it was a terrifying thought that I didn't want to confront just yet. Being with Edward, forever, was the only thing that I wanted. The only thing I would ever want. Why did we have to get married? It wasn't really fair.

I was confused, thoroughly. My head was filled with it, consumed by it. I knew it was my new memories that made me afraid and that it was a ridiculous fear, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't really one to be afraid of things, not before, but now I had some real fears. I was afraid of losing Edward or my family, I was afraid of not knowing what was to come, and I was afraid to get married. That fear didn't seem as important as the others, but it was just as acute.

He couldn't know. I didn't want him to be hurt. He would want to marry me. It was just a few short days ago that I told Alice that we would discuss wedding plans...it seemed like it had been years since I had told Edward that I wanted to marry him. And, yet, it had only been a week. One week. I was almost struggling to remember the conversation that had taken place that night as we drove back from Port Angeles. I knew that we had and that I had behaved in a way that would make me blush now, but I couldn't really grasp that memory. It was different. I hadn't straddled him as a distraction, we hadn't truly discussed sex or marriage, but we had discussed vampires and me becoming one. It wasn't what had happened...before...but it wasn't the way it was either.

I was so confused about what was going on, but I had some questions for my vampire. Questions that I hadn't even known that I had until I changed. "You've known all along, about the memories?" I asked.

"Yes, but I wasn't sure exactly how it would happen. Just that it would." His eyes darkened some. "I don't like that you had to give up who you were just to be with me."

I shook my head before he even finished his sentence. "I told you, I didn't give anything up and it wasn't all about you. I have everything anyone could ever want. Besides, you didn't start getting all moody about it until we got back from Port Angeles. What changed?"

He gave me a dark smile. "You wrote me that note. The one in French. It was short, simple, nothing...and that little piece of nothing made me realize what I was taking from you."

"That's why it effected you so badly." I whispered, understanding his reaction for the first time. I didn't even remember any French anymore, just simple stuff like '_bon jour_' and '_au revoir_'. He had seemingly overreacted to something so ridiculously simple as that note, but now I know what I had done to him. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. It isn't your fault. It's mine. I don't want you to miss anything. After all this time here, you can't play the piano or speak French and I wouldn't doubt that you can't even remember what Central Park looks like and they were your favorite things. Am I right?"

I thought about what he said. He knew I couldn't play, the butchering I had done to Fur Elise upstairs only twenty minutes ago proved that, he also guessed that I couldn't speak French, which was correct. I hadn't thought about New York much since I had come to Forks. I didn't need to. But now, I tried to remember Rockefeller Center or the Met or shopping on Fifth Avenue...it was all gone. I could only remember a picture that Renee had shown me when she was reading a magazine, a scenic view from the small river inside of the Park from a famous bridge. She had talked about going there someday, taking in the sights, the museums, and the shopping...I had cringed at the thought of shopping. "You're right, but that isn't the point. It isn't your fault and I don't care. I can always learn to play again and speak French and a million other things. We could always go to New York and visit. I don't need it." I insisted.

Hesitantly, I put a hand on his cold, marble cheek. "I only need you." I sighed. "Forever."

He sighed and look at the cottage, forgotten behind us. "Part of me expects you to run and scream at me, and another part is grateful that you don't. That, by some miracle, you love me...even knowing what I am, what I've done...is that strange?"

I shook my head gently. "Not at all. I've loved you from the moment I read your name and I haven't stopped once since then. You're stuck with me, Edward. Whether you like it or not."

"Would you think that I'm a monster if I said I _do_ like it?"

Carefully, I reached up to touch his lips to mine and I pulled away a few seconds after they touched. "Never."

* * *

After a few more glances through the cottage, we decided to head back up to the main house. I was sad to leave it behind, but even as we walked to the house, I was slowly forgetting what we had just been doing, remembering only what was said about our love for one another and oddly enough...I was remembering Edward telling me about Carlisle's life and his own. It was strange but crystal clear.

When we reached the house, Alice and Jasper were waiting for us, along with Emmett. Emmett had an odd look on his face and I felt Edward stiffen slightly beside me. But, he didn't look at his brother, instead he turned to Alice. "What is it, Alice?" He had a grin on his face, but it didn't quite meet his golden eyes.

"There's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett," Alice sent a grin towards the largest Cullen. "Wants to play ball. Are you in?"

Edward's eyes did light up then, but he hesitated. "Of course, Bella's invited too." Jasper chimed in. He smiled at me, a brief, cautious one.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me, excited, his expression vivid. His thoughts seemed distracted from whatever had been in his mind before this conversation had arrived.

"Sure." I couldn't disappoint such a face, even though something in my gut was screaming at me to say no. "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball – you'll see why," he promised.

"Will I need an umbrella?"

The four vampires all laughed aloud.

"Will she?" Jasper asked Alice.

"No." She was positive. "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good, then." The enthusiasm in Jasper's voice was catching, naturally. I found myself almost eager, but beneath that was the edge of foreboding.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." Alice bounded up and to the door in a fashion that would break any ballerina's heart.

"Like you don't know," Jasper teased, then he gave me a glance that said he had most definitely felt my worry, and they were swiftly on their way. Jasper left the door open.

"What will we be playing?" I demanded.

"_You_ will be watching," Edward clarified. "We will be playing baseball."

I rolled my eyes. "Vampires like baseball?" For some reason, I didn't remember any of this. Emmett's laugh boomed over us.

"It's the American pastime," Edward said with mock solemnity. Then he looked at Emmett.

The burly vampire looked carefully at his brother. "I just need to talk to her alone for a minute." He promised. I was thoroughly confused.

"Watch what you say." Edward said in a not-so-friendly voice that I hadn't ever heard him use towards Emmett before. He turned to me. "I'll go get you some water. Don't be long." He kissed me gently and walked through the opened back door, closing it behind him.

I looked up into Emmett's golden eyes with confusion. "What's up?" I asked.

"Rose wanted me to talk to you."

I gave him confused eyes. "What about?" He seemed to have heard something from one of the upstairs rooms and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Well, it wasn't so much Rose and it was me...and her." He cleared his throat and looked at me with serious eyes. I had never seen him look like this before. "We're both forgetting things. Edward told us that this would happen, so it isn't all that strange, but Rosalie needed you to know that. She isn't..."

"She doesn't like me anymore? Even whatever little bit that she had before?" I guessed.

He nodded. "I wanted to let you know that it isn't personal. She just doesn't agree with what you're doing."

"I know."

"I do though."

I looked at him carefully. "Huh?"

"I agree with you. If I had met Rose when I was alive...before that bear and it was too late for any other options...I would have chosen her over mortality. I would have and not even considered other options. That's why Edward wasn't too happy with what I had to say." Ah. "Our bonds, they're too strong to ignore, even as humans, and I know that you love Edward. But, he's going to fight against any plan that involves you becoming like us. Rosalie will be on his side. It won't seem fair, but its because he loves you, because Rose cares about you."

I nodded. "So, what do I do? Give up?"

He came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Never give up, never surrender. Just remember that it will take time for him to realize that its the best option. Rose may never forgive you for giving up your humanity, but it really isn't her decision is it? Its yours. All I'm going to ask you is do you want to be one of us?"

"More than anything."

"Then give it time, little sister. Don't push it too hard, but don't let him forget that its what you want. I'll back you up and I can pretty much guarantee that Alice and Jasper will too."

Emmett had given me a lot to think about.

I still couldn't shake the concern I had over the baseball game.

Something bad was coming.

Something.

* * *

_Attention: Well that was chapter 16! It was short, I know, but I really didn't need to re-write all that stuff about Carlisle. It was a short chapter anyway. REVIEW. I will update again soon and I apologize again for not updating sooner! PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

_Next time on _**Blue Moon**_:_ Jacob and Billy visit. Bella tells Charlie that she and Edward are together. The baseball game.


	18. 17 The Game

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Bella and Edward spend time at the Cottage. They talk about their soon-to-be missing memories.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: **Jacob and Billy visit. Bella tells Charlie that she and Edward are together. The baseball game.

* * *

**17. The Game**

**

* * *

**As I re-entered the house with Emmett, I could hear the soft hum of the piano in the front room. Emmett excused himself and ran upstairs to – I assume – bark his way out of the doghouse that he'd put himself in with Rosalie.

I hesitated before following the docile tones of my lullaby to its source.

I gazed into the front room, looking directly at the piano and its player. Edward had his purple lids closed over his beautiful bronze eyes, concentrating on the music he played so perfectly. Carefully, cautiously, I crossed the room to join him. He didn't open his eyes, though I knew that he knew I was there. He could hear my approach from the back yard, smell my scent in the air growing stronger as I neared him. Even now, I knew that he could hear my heart pounding faster with every step. That part was kind of embarrassing, but I couldn't really help it, so I tried not to let it bother me too much.

His eyes didn't open as I sat next to him on the stool, but as the song ended, he turned his head and opened his eyes slowly. I inhaled sharply when he did this, he was just too beautiful. I couldn't even really fathom how I was lucky enough to be with him–

"Please, don't be mad at Emmett." I pleaded quietly.

"He knows how I feel about changing you," he stated. His voice was soft, but firm.

"But, he knows how I feel about it, too. I think he understands better than I do about it." I told him, my voice tried to sound as firm as his. Unfortunately, I wouldn't ever be able to sound as perfect as he did.

"I won't make you a monster."

"You aren't a monster, Edward." I raised my voice slightly at this, it sounded more firm that way. Good. "I don't believe that – I won't believe that." I didn't really know what else to do but be honest with him. "Emmett is right. I won't push, but I won't let you forget that its what I want, either."

"You don't know what you're asking for," he said in a pained voice.

I sighed and stood up, walking away from him towards one of the large windows out into the forest. "I'll make a deal with you." I said without looking behind me to see if he was even paying attention. "I won't bring up changing me until it becomes necessary."

I heard him stand and then felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned to look up at him. "And who gets to decide if its necessary?" He asked. His eyes were twinkling, as if I was amusing him.

I glared at that look and shrugged. "I do."

His smile grew with my glare. "Aren't you a little biased on that decision?" His amusement was clear now. It was kind of hard to be angry at him when he looked so happy.

"Maybe." I shrugged again. "But if I think that my humanity puts us in danger or it starts to become painfully obvious that age or something like that will separate us...or anything along those lines...Then I have the right to discuss immortality with you or anyone else." I specified.

"If I don't agree to this– "

"Then I'm going to be mad, until you decide to see things my way. So, probably forever."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine," his grin disappeared. "But until then we don't talk about it. At all. And all I'll agree to is talking. I am not agreeing to do it and talking in no way guarantees that you will become what I am. Understood?"

"Okay," I rolled my eyes. "So, are you mad anymore?"

"At who?"

"Me." I looked away from his eyes and became very interested in one of the buttons on his shirt.

He groaned. "I wasn't angry at you, I'm never angry with you." He said. "I'm not even mad at Emmett, I just don't like anyone even discussing the idea of changing you. You're changing too much for me already."

"I thought that we covered that I like the changes? Any and all of them?"

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I do." He put his cold finger under my chin and raised my head up so I could meet his eyes. "I love you." He bent down and placed his lips gently on mine. I was unprepared for it and apparently it was a bad thing, because my head suddenly became light and everything went black for a moment. "Bella?"

My eyes opened and I took in a few ragged breaths. "You – mad – me – faint!" I exclaimed in surprise.

His crooked smile returned, but his eyes were concerned. "What happened?" He asked.

"I think I forgot how to breathe."

He laughed and pulled me into his arms.

* * *

It was just beginning to drizzle when Edward turned onto my street. Up until that moment, I'd had no doubt that he'd be staying with me while I spent a few interim hours in the real world.

And then I saw the black car, a weathered Ford, parked in Charlie's driveway – and heard Edward mutter something unintelligible in a low, harsh voice.

Leaning away from the rain under the shallow front porch, Jacob Black stood behind his father's wheelchair. Billy's face was impassive as stone as Edward parked my truck against the curb. Jacob stared down, his expression mortified.

Edward's low voice was furious. "This is crossing the line."

"He came to warn Charlie?" I guess, more horrified than angry. How could Billy do this? Didn't he realize he was putting Charlie in danger?

Edward just nodded, answering Billy's gaze through the rain with narrowed eyes.

I felt weak with relief that Charlie wasn't home yet.

"Let me deal with this," I suggested. Edward's black glare made me anxious and he'd been far too frustrated today to deal with Billy Black.

To my surprise, he agreed. "That's probably best. Be careful, though. The child has no idea."

I wasn't quite sure what to think about the word _child_. "Jake's not that much younger than I am." I reminded him.

He looked at me then, his anger abruptly fading. "Oh, I know," he assured me with a grin. Sometimes, I wished I could read _his_ mind, it would be nice to know exactly what he was thinking.

I sighed and put my hand on the door handle.

"Get them inside," he instructed, "so I can leave. I'll be back around dusk."

I looked at the rain outside. "Do you want my truck?" I offered as I considered how I would explain that to Charlie.

He rolled his eyes. "I could _walk_ home faster than this truck moves."

"Don't hate the truck." I glared. "You don't have to leave, you know."

He smiled at my hopeful expression. "I do, and you know I do. Besides, after they leave" – he threw a dark glance in the Blacks' direction – "you still have to prepare Charlie to meet your new boyfriend." He grinned widely, showing all of his teeth.

I groaned. "He's already met you and he knows that we're together. Why do I have to do this?"

"Because its proper. Don't argue." He ordered, his smile still firmly in place. I glared at him. "Just do it. Please, for me?" I shrugged.

"Thanks a lot."

He smiled the crooked smile, the one he knew I couldn't resist and said, "I'll be back soon." His eyes flickered back to the porch, and then he leaned in swiftly to kiss me just under the edge of my jaw. My heart lurched frantically, and I, too, glanced toward the porch. Billy's face was no longer impassive, and his hands clutched at the armrests of his chair.

"_Soon_," I stressed as I opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I half-ran through the light sprinkle toward the porch.

* * *

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I greeted them with light eyes and a carefree smile that I really meant...well, I meant it for Jacob. "Charlie's gone for the day – I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not long at all, Bella." Billy said in his deep, resonant voice that continually made me feel like a child. He seemed to be just as cheerful as I was, but his black eyes were piercing. "I just wanted to bring this up." He indicated a brown paper sack resting on his lap.

"Um, thanks," I said, not sure at all what the sack contained. "Why don't you come in for a minute and dry off?"

I busied myself with unlocking the door and waved them inside, trying to ignore Billy's scrutinizing gaze.

"Here, let me taking that," I offered as I turned to shut the door. I glanced at Edward, still waiting patiently and as still as a statue in the cab of the truck, his eyes were solemn. I gave him a brief smile before closing the door.

"You'll want to put that in the fridge," Billy said, pointing to the package as we entered the kitchen. "It's some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry – Charlie's favorite. The fridge keeps it drier." He shrugged.

"Thanks," I repeated, but with more feeling than I had before. "I was running out of new ways to fix fish, and he's bound to bring home more tonight."

"Fishing again?" Billy asked with a subtle gleam in his eye. "Don't at the usual spot? Maybe I'll run by and see him."

"Um, I'm not really sure if he's there." I tried to sound casual as I placed the bag in the fridge.

He took in my words and said, "Jake," I turned to give Jacob a smile, which he returned. "Why don't you go get that new picture of Rebecca out of the car? I'll leave that for Charlie, too."

Jacob groaned audibly. "Where is it?" His smile was gone and he was staring at his feet with a frown.

"I think I saw it in the trunk," Billy said. "You may have to dig for it."

Jacob sighed in defeat and slouched back out into the rain.

Billy and I faced each other in silence. After a few seconds, the quiet started to feel awkward, so I decided I needed to say something. "What are you planning to tell him?"

"He deserves to know what's going on, Bella." Billy replied, his voice grim and suddenly older, ancient. He was speaking for the tribe.

"Do you realize that if he knows – if he knows everything – it will put him in danger? Even if he doesn't believe it?"

His eyes pierced into mine and I tried to convey the urgency of what I was saying. "Would _they_ do something to him?" He meant the Cullens.

"No, of course not. But they aren't the only ones." I reminded him. "Their world...it has rules. If the rules are broken, there are only two options. Death or become what they are. And the last option isn't the preferred one."

"What rules?" Billy asked.

"Normal people can't know, Billy." I pleaded. "Its the only one I really know and they already broke it for me." I sighed and looked away for a second. "Do you really want to put Charlie in danger just to keep me away from people you know aren't a threat to you or the tribe?"

I could feel the change that the air had taken with that last sentence. It was suddenly painfully obvious that I was in the room with the chief of the Quileutes. "Do you understand the danger that they pose?"

"They aren't a threat, or a danger, they're different. That's why the treaty was created, because they were different. Yet, you distrust them just as much as if they were the same as the others. I wish you could see that." I turned my eyes to see his black eyes.

"It isn't just Charlie I'm concerned about, Bella. Are you willing to suffer the consequences? Death or becoming our enemy?"

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"You said yourself that those were the punishments."

I sighed. "I didn't mean that. I meant the enemy part. I know what has to happen to me, but I didn't have a choice. It was too powerful for me to resist. You, of all people, should understand how some things can't be controlled by simply ignoring it." I stated. "This chose me and its my choice. I won't take Charlie with me and neither should you."

Before he could say another word, we could hear the front door open with a loud bang that made me jump.

"There's no picture anywhere in that car." Jacob's complaining voice reached us before he did. The shoulders of his shirt were stained with the rain, his hair dripping, when he rounded the corner.

"Hmm," Billy grunted, suddenly detached, spinning the chair around to face his son. "I guess I left it at home."

Jacob rolled his eyes dramatically. "Great."

"Well, Bella, tell Charlie that we stopped by," – Billy paused before continuing – "and take care of yourself, please."

"I will," I muttered, silently wondering if he'd actually listen to what I had said.

Jacob was surprised. "Are we leaving already?"

"Charlie's gonna be out late," Billy explained as he rolled himself past Jacob.

"Oh." Jacob looked disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then, Bella."

"Sure," I agreed.

I gave Jacob an awkward one armed hug, he was too tall for it to be anything but awkward.

Jacob helped his father out the door. I waved briefly, glancing swiftly at my now-empty truck, and then shut the door before they were gone.

* * *

I stood in the hallway for a minute, listening to the sound of their car as it backed out and drove away. I stayed where I was, waiting for the irritation and anxiety to subside. Unfortunately, I couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that I had had all day. Apparently, Billy's visit hadn't been what I had been dreading.

I ran upstairs to change. I didn't want to wear my blue shirt out to play baseball, so I went through my closet, finally finding an old black flannel shirt and a light gray ribbed tank. I threw them on and pulled my hair back in to a low pony tail. I grabbed my favorite coat, a deep forest green corduroy jacket with a hood, and went downstairs.

The phone rang and I went into the kitchen to catch it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? It's me," Jessica said. I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding.

"Oh, hey, Jess." I was suddenly jolted back into reality. It felt like years rather than days since I had talked to Jessica. "How was the dance?"

"It was so much fun!" She gushed. Needing no more invitation than that, she launched into a minute-by-minute account of the previous night. I _mmm_'d and _ahh_'d at the right places, but it wasn't easy to concentrate on Jessica, Mike, the dance, the school – they were all pretty irrelevant compared to the innate dread I was feeling. I wasn't much of a phone person anyway, never had been, and I was just grateful that not much conversation was required on my end.

"Did you hear what I said, Bella?" Jess asked, irritated.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, Mike kissed me! Can you believe it?"

"That's wonderful, Jess," I said.

"So what did _you_ do yesterday?" Jessica challenged, still sounding bothered by my lack of attention. Or maybe upset that I didn't ask for details.

"Nothing, really. I just hung around outside and enjoyed the weather."

I heard Charlie's car pull into the drive.

"Did you spend time with Edward?"

The front door slammed and I could hear Charlie banging around under the stairs, putting his tackle box away.

"Um." I hesitated, not sure what my story was at the moment.

"Hi there, kiddo!" Charlie called as he walked into the kitchen. I waved at him.

Jess heard his voice. "Oh, your dad's there. Never mind – we'll talk tomorrow. See you in Trig."

"See ya, Jess." I hung up the phone.

"Hey, Dad," I said. He was scrubbing his hands in the sink. "Where's the fish?"

"I put it out in the freezer."

"I'll go grab a few pieces before they freeze – Billy dropped off some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry this afternoon." I said enthusiastically.

"He did?" Charlie's eyes lit up. "That's my favorite."

Charlie cleaned up while I got dinner ready. It didn't take long till we were sitting at the table, eating in silence. Charlie was enjoying his food. I tried to think of a way to broach the subject of my boyfriend with my father...since it was so important to the boyfriend that it was official with Charlie.

"What did you do with yourself today?" he asked, his eyes sparkling in curiosity.

"Well, actually, this morning I was over at the Cullens'."

Charlie tried not to look uncomfortable, but I could see his eyes tense up. "Really?" He tried to sound casual. "What did you do there?"

"Well...um...I have a date with Edward tonight and he wanted to officially introduce me to everyone."

Charlie cleared his throat and seemed to be a little confused. "I thought you knew all the Cullens?"

"I do. He just kind of old fashioned." I took in a deep breathe as Charlie let one out.

"Old fashioned, eh?" He sounded skeptical.

"Extremely," I informed him in a serious voice. "Speaking of which, he wants to introduce himself formally to you."

A small grin played on Charlie's features. "Why?" His voice was amused.

I shrugged. "He thinks its polite, I guess. To introduce himself formally as my...boyfriend." I had a hard time saying the word when he was so much more than that.

"You're boyfriend, huh? Well, its nice of him to want to keep me in the loop."

I rolled my eyes. "You knew we were together, Dad. Its not a big deal." I stabbed my fork into the last leaf of my salad moodily.

"When is he coming over?" Charlie asked, chuckling at me softly.

"A few minutes." I told him glumly.

"Where are you kids going?"

I got up and ran water over my plate. "We're going to play baseball with his family."

"_You're_ going to play baseball?" He was laughing loudly now.

"I'm going to watch them play, mostly I think." I said. "I hope."

"You like him?"

"Dad..." I rolled my eyes again. "Really? You want to do the boyfriend talk?"

He chuckled and brought his plate to the sink. "Not really, but I like seeing you happy, Bells. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes. And yes, I like him."

I heard the roar of an engine pull up in front of the house and quickly began cleaning the dishes. "Leave the dishes, I can do them tonight. You baby me too much."

The doorbell rang, and Charlie walked off to answer it. I was a half a step behind him.

I hadn't realized how hard it was pouring outside. Edward stood in the halo of the porch light, looking absolutely amazing. How was I lucky enough to be with such an angel?

"Come on in, Edward."

I breathed a sigh of relief when Charlie seemed to be completely at ease with Edward.

"Thanks, Chief Swan," Edward said in a respectful voice.

"You can call me Charlie. I'll take your jacket."

"Thanks, sir."

"Have a seat there, Edward."

I groaned lightly.

Edward sat down fluidly in the only chair, so I sat next to Charlie on the sofa. I quickly shot him a small smile. He winked behind Charlie's back.

"So, I hear that you're getting my girl to watch baseball." I smiled inwardly. Only in Washington would the fact that it was raining buckets have no bearing at all on the playing of outdoor sports.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan." Edward admitted.

"Well, more power to you, I guess."

Charlie laughed, and Edward joined in.

"Okay," I stood up. "Enough humor at my expense. Let's go." I walked back to the hall and pulled on the jacket that I'd laid out earlier. They followed.

"Try not to stay out too late, Bella."

"Don't worry, Charlie. I'll have her home early," Edward promised.

"You take care of my girl, all right?"

I groaned, but they ignored me.

"She'll be safe with me, sir. I promise."

Charlie couldn't doubt Edward's sincerity. It rang with ever word.

I stalked out and they both laughed. Edward followed me.

My feet tried to stop when I saw Emmett's Jeep behind my truck in surprise, but I slipped and almost fell onto the ground, but Edward caught me quickly and helped me straighten up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I guess. Why are we taking Emmett's Jeep?"

"We'll be doing a little bit of off-roading." Edward said with a smirk.

Charlie let out a low whistle.

"Wear your seat belts," he choked out.

Edward followed me around to my side, careful to watch if I was going to slip again, and opened the door for me. He picked me up with one hand and slipped me into the passenger seat. Charlie didn't seem to notice as he watched from the front door.

As he went around to the driver's side, at a normal, human pace, I tried to put on my seat belt. But there were too many buckles. I'd never ridden in this monster before.

"A little help, please?" I asked once he got into the driver's side. He let out a chuckle as he quickly went to work fastening me to the seat, his hands lingered at my neck and brushed along my collarbones. I tried to focus on not hyperventilating as he worked.

Edward turned the key and the engine roared to life. We pulled away from the house. After we were out of sight of my house, he leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"You smell so good in the rain," he sighed.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes. "Both, always both."

His vampiric eyes navigated the roads expertly, in a way that I could never manage, and somehow managed to find a side road that was less of a road and more of a mountain path. For a long while conversation was impossible, because I was bouncing up and down on the seat like a jackhammer. He seemed to enjoy the ride, though, smiling hugely the whole way.

And then we came to the end of the road; the trees formed green walls on three sides of the Jeep. The rain was a mere drizzle, slowing ever second, the sky brighter through the clouds.

"We're running the rest of the way, aren't we?" I asked, my voice didn't hide the little twinge of fear.

"Is it really that bad?" Edward asked, a small smirk played on his lips.

"I'll be fine. I think."

He was around to my side of the car in a blur. He finished unbuckling me in a flash. Before I knew it, he was holding me in his arms, my legs around his waist like I was a large 5 year old. I felt insignificantly small in his stone embrace. "Just keep your eyes closed, I won't let anything happen to you."

"In theory, I know that. But, my brain is still processing tree, motion sickness, bad."

"Tree?" He asked as if that were the oddest part of my sentence.

"Well, um...hitting a tree?" I admitted quietly.

"I won't let you hit a tree." He promised and he kissed me gently. I tried to concentrate on breathing, not jumping him, and not pushing all at the same time. Something in my brain didn't quite want to process all of that information, but I tried to stay completely still as he deepened the kiss...I felt my breath begin to slow to a near stop and he pulled away slowly. "No, you don't."

My brain took a minute to recover and process what he said. "Don't what?"

"I'm not going to let you faint on me again."

I tried breathing in and out slowly as he shifted me on his back. "Close your eyes, Bella." He warned and I did, squeezing my eyes shut and holding on to him with as strong a grip as I could manage. I rested my face into his shoulder blade, under my own arm, and concentrated on breathing.

* * *

I could hardly tell we were moving. I could feel him gliding along beneath me, but he could have been strolling down the sidewalk, the movement was so smooth. I was tempted to peek, just to see if he was really flying through the forest like before, but I resisted. It wasn't worth that awful dizziness. I contented myself with listening to his breath come and go evenly.

I wasn't quite sure we had stopped until he reached back and touched my hair.

"It's over, Bella."

I dared to open my eyes, and, sure enough, we were at a standstill. I unlocked my stranglehold on his body and slipped to the ground, landing on my back.

"Ow." I huffed as I hit the wet ground.

He stared at me for a second, as if he wasn't sure if he was frustrated at my clumsiness or if he thought it was funny. I guess my expression was too funny to resist laughing loudly.

I picked myself up, ignoring him as I brushed the mud and bracken off the back of my jacket. That only made him laugh harder. Annoyed, I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Well, are you through laughing at me? I want to go watch the game." I said, aggravated.

He straightened up, his laughter slowly dying, and took a step towards me. "Don't be mad, I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face." He chuckled before he could stop himself.

I pouted. "It isn't funny. I have a very serious disability." I whined slightly.

"Oh, I know." He agreed. "A death wish mixed with bad luck and being the biggest klutz in the world. Definitely serious." He was still smiling.

"Death wish?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Its the only explanation I have for why you're so comfortable around the monsters." His smile didn't falter, so I assumed he was joking on some level.

"I don't see any monsters," I contradicted lightly.

"Precisely my point...death wish." He laid a gentle kiss on my forehead and took my hand in his. "Let's go." He smiled wistfully and led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

I could see the others there; Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards away. Much further out I could see Jasper and Alice, at least a quarter of a mile apart, appearing to throw something back and forth, but I never saw a ball. Carlisle was marking the bases farther apart that I could have imagined possible.

When we came into view, the three on the rock rose. Esme started towards us, as well as Emmett, after a long look at Rose's back. I guess he was still in the doghouse. Rosalie rose gracefully and strode gingerly out into the field without a backwards glance. I guess she did use up all her patience with me.

Alice caught sight of us and ran over, Jasper in tow. My gut was screaming at me. "Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked as she approached.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett clarified.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at Emmett before turning to Esme. "It was him."

"Bella was being unintentionally funny," Edward explained, quickly settling the score.

Alice reached us. "It's time," she announced as a large clap of thunder hit over head and crashed westward toward town.

Jasper let out a calming influence as my anxiety increased. "Breathe, Bella." He instructed.

"I am." I said, concentrating on my breaths.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. Emmett was nearly as graceful and just as fast, but he wasn't comparable to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager, bright. I assumed he read my anxiety through Jasper.

I tried to sound enthusiastic as I shouted, "Go team!"

He snickered and, after mussing my hair, bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them. The grace and power took my breath away.

Jasper stayed with us, keeping my nerves under control. "Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice, and I nodded. Jasper walked a few feet behind us and Esme locked my arm in hers, as we walked to the field.

"You aren't going to play?" I asked her, curiously.

"No, I prefer to referee – I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat?"

She grinned. "Oh yes – you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't. You would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom," I laughed.

"We aren't that bad." Jasper said from behind and Esme gave him a motherly look.

"Yes, you are." She contradicted with a smirk. She whispered in my ear, "He's the worst, since he has everyone else's anger influencing him."

"I heard that." He groaned.

Esme winked at me. "Heard what, dear?" I heard Jasper huff in frustration at his adoptive mother as he jogged a head of us towards the rest of his family. My anxiety was manageable now, not over-powering like it had been before he helped.

* * *

Esme stopped when we reached the apparent edge of the field. It looked like the teams had formed. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceably through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, but then I realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there – farther from the pitcher's mound than I would have thought possible. Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice. "Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating wind up. She led the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin. And then her hand spun out again.

This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him.

"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to me.

The inning continued before my incredulous eyes. It was impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew, the rate at which their bodies raced around the field.

Jasper tried to avoid Edward's infallible fielding, hitting a ground ball toward Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball, and then raced Jasper to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders. I jumped up reflexively, instantly concerned, but sat back down when they came out unscathed.

"Safe," Esme called in a calm voice.

Emmett's team was up by one – Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies – when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again." I said smiling.

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," he laughed.

"I'm a little disappointed." I teased.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing that you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."

He flashed his special crooked smile, leaving me breathless.

"I'm up," he said, heading for the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rosalie's always ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field – with a boom that hurt my ears – that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally, Esme would call to order. The thunder rumbled on, but stayed dry, as Alice predicted.

* * *

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Edward and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong. My anxiety instantly flared. Something bad was about to happen.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see – I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered now.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for what was frightening her...and me.

Jasper looked at me, just a few seconds longer than everyone else.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked, turning toward Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running – they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his hand reached out to grasp my shoulder lightly, worried.

"No. Besides, the last think we need is for them to catch her scent and start hunting." My fears were realized and I shook unintentionally. I felt a wave of Jasper's calming influence once again.

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely. I felt panic as acute as any other emotion I'd ever had before, this was something I forgot, something that I should know now, but I couldn't remember any of it. At all. It was important and if something happened...it would be my fault.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." I looked up quickly too see the anticipation in Emmett's golden gaze.

Carlisle seemed to consider the options quickly. Only Emmett seemed to be completely unperturbed; everyone else stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes. His hand remained on my shoulder as Edward's hand reached mine and grasped it gently.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious."

He said it so fast that I could barely make it all out, but I couldn't catch what Esme asked Edward with a silent vibration of her lips. I only saw the slight shake of his head and the look of relief on her face.

"You catch, Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me.

The others returned to the field, putting me in full grasp of my panic that Jasper had helped me control. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice.

I reached back and pulled the rubber band out of my hair and shook it out. "Stay very still," he instructed, "keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." I could feel the stress in his voice. He pulled my long hair forward, around my face.

"That won't help, Edward," Alice said softly. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know." His voice was frustrated to a degree that I had never heard before.

They began to play halfheartedly, paying more attention to listening to the approach of the newcomers. "What did Esme ask you?" I whispered.

He looked at me and put a hand on my cheek. "Whether they were thirsty," he muttered painfully.

The game continued, the seconds ticked by, and at any given second I had at least two pairs of eyes on me, watching in concern. I knew now the bargain that I had made had just come true. My humanity just put us in danger...but I didn't care that now I could get him to talk about changing me, I only cared that I could cause someone I loved to get hurt just by being here. At that moment, I only cared for the seven vampires that surrounded me and what I had possibly caused.

Edward didn't pay any attention to whatever vestiges of the game was still happening, his eyes and mind were on the forest.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

Before I could respond, chastise him for blaming himself when whatever was about to happen was clearly my fault, I heard hi breath stop and his eyes zeroed in on right field. He took a half step, angling himself between me and what was coming.

Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for my ears...

My memory of whatever passed in the book was gone.

This was my fault.

All I knew was that I had to try not to put them in further danger.

* * *

_Attention: Sorry again for the wait, but hey, this was an extra long chapter. The longest one I've posted so far! I'm sorry the baseball game was less than original, I just didn't really know how to improve on it, please don't hate me! Tell me what you think, REVIEW! I'll try to get 18 up sometime in the next week. I'm really looking forward to finishing up this part and working on _New Moon_! Speaking of, what did everyone think of the _Eclipse_ movie? I liked it! Loved it!...But I still think that New Moon was the best one so far. I can't WAIT for _Breaking Dawn_!_

REVIEW!

_Next time on_** Blue Moon**_:_ Victoria, James, and Laurent come into play. James begins his hunt. Bella comes up with a plan.

_I don't think I'm going to alter too much on the plan...not sure yet. Any opinions you guys have on that let me know, any ideas for alternatives are welcome. The next few chapters should be interesting as we draw to the conclusion. Ideas for _New Moon_ are also welcomed!_


	19. 18 The Hunt

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Jacob and Billy visit. Bella tells Charlie that she and Edward are together. The baseball game.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: **Victoria, James, and Laurent come into play. James begins his hunt. Bella comes up with a plan.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! Here let me list off everyone who did...linkin4life...that's it. Wow, that was a little bitchy, but I really do thrive on reviews. Anyway, I have the prologue written and waiting for PART II! Get excited people! And I just saw the weirdest thing related to Twilight that I think I will ever see...well, almost...the trailer for the spoof "Vampire's Suck". The weirdest thing will be watching the movie. Honestly, YouTube search for a trailer for it, it is just...ba-ad. REVIEW

* * *

**18. The Hunt**

**

* * *

**I tried not the breathe, not to move, as they appeared one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired main in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. Somehow, though, I knew it wasn't real. My gut told me that it was the other male. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward our family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.

As they came closer, I could see just how vastly different they were from my own vampires. Their walk was catlike, a walk that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp, red eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing. Jasper's influence was waning as he pulled away from my emotions to concentrate on the newcomers. I tried not to gasp as my anxiety level rose. I did my best to pull it together, trying not to make myself more known to the vampires with my pulse level rising.

The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He had a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's bulk. The Incredible Hulk had nothing on Emmett. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant. It wasn't hard for me to realize that I was afraid of him...him and the woman.

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured toward the vampires beside him. I felt instantly as if I should have known this.

Like I had been waiting for this to happen.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Bella, Edward and Alice." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. I felt oddly as if he'd protected me further by putting my name mixed with the rest of the female Cullens.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Jasper was using his powers to enhance it, rather than focusing on my anxiety. I was grateful, because I would prefer to panic if I had nothing to fear.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent inquired.

"Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the question. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

I rested my shaking hands against Edward's back, I didn't care for the way the woman stared at me or the way her mate stared at Edward.

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Permanent?" He asked, his red eyes alight. "How do you manage that?" He was truly curious.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word 'home', but Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome," His smile was genial.

"We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. A shiver ran up my spine.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.

* * *

Three things seemed to happen at once while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring.

Suddenly I was thrown back into Esme's arms, Jasper crouched in front of us, Rosalie next to him, her teeth barred. Alice stood just in front of them, at Carlisle's side and Edward was in front of them, his elegant mouth opened and a feral snarl ripping from his throat. James was inches from Edward, his face mimicking Edward's perfectly, only his eyes were lit up with what I could only describe as anticipation.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. None of the Cullens, nor James and the female, relaxed their poses. James tested his waters, shifting slightly to the side, but Edward had seen it coming and was already in his way.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James. Laurent seemed to catch my scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

Edward snarled ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back again.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice. Esme slowly shifted around to hide me further from view.

"But she's _human_," Laurent protested. The words weren't aggressive, just shocked.

"Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils still wide. Edward stayed tensed, like a lion, in front of me.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing – trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool. I had expected to be protected, but not to this degree. From the look on Carlisle's face to the tone in his voice, it was as if he'd taken the almost attack personally...as if it wasn't just because Edward and I were together that they banded to protect me. As if I really were one of them. But, the thought didn't make me feel any better, this was still my fault. And if anything happened to them...

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." Laurent's eyes flicked toward me and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

I knew that James wasn't planning on adhering to Laurent's promise before he even looked at Laurent with the disbelief in his eyes and the exchanged glance between him and Victoria.

I didn't think that Carlisle believed it either, but he spoke anyway. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. The three of them slowly, cautiously, walked away from me, but still blocked me from view as they converged behind Carlisle. Alice was instantly by my side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed toward us.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward didn't look at me as he said it, he relaxed his pose only to the point that he was standing.

Before I could even move, He'd thrown me on his back and I held on, closing my eyes tightly. Alice and Emmett walked with us until we reached the edge of the field, then they all took off running. Edward didn't take a breath once as we glided through the trees.

We reached the Jeep in what seemed like seconds, and Edward barely slowed as he flung me in the backseat.

"Strap her in," he ordered Emmett, who slid in beside me.

Alice was already in the front seat, and Edward was starting the engine. It roared to life and we swerved backward, spinning around to face the winding road.

Edward was growling something too fast for me to understand, but it sounded like he was cursing up a storm.

* * *

I didn't pay attention to the jolting trip back to the hi-way, I was too busy having a panic attack. Emmett kept one hand on the back of my neck to cool me down and the other grasped my hand, tight enough to let me know he was there, loose enough to keep from breaking my bones.

We hit the main road and Edward seemed to slam the accelerator. I started breathing normally and had calmed down just enough to see that we were headed south, away from Forks.

"We have to go back!" I shouted through ragged breaths.

No one answered. The two in the front seat didn't even look at me.

"Bella, calm down." Emmett whispered.

"How is she?" Edward yelled.

"We have to go back!" I shouted louder, trying to steady my breathing.

"No!" He shouted back to me. "I have to get you out of here." He was nearly growling.

I looked at Emmett. Trying to plead with him. "Slow down, Edward." He said in an authoritative voice.

"No." Edward growled. "I have to make her safe."

"Do it!" Alice said from her seat, speaking for the first time. Her fingers were rubbing her temples, as if she had a headache.

Slowly, our speed decreased, but not enough. "Why do you want to go back?" Emmett asked me.

"Charlie. He'll go after Charlie! If I just disappear, Charlie will do something drastic. He'll call the FBI or something. Carlisle and Esme...they'll have to leave, hide forever." I said, my breathing in a near normal range. "He'll go for Charlie first."

"Edward, pull over." Alice ordered.

He flashed her a hard look, I doubted that he had heard a word that I had said. "You don't understand," he roared in frustration. I'd never heard his voice so loud, or so angry. He sped up. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you _see_ that? He's a tracker!"

"Do it!" She shouted back. Alice never yelled. Not even in the books...

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession – and he wants her, Alice – _her_, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where – "

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town?" He interrupted. "His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

I gasped a hard breath. "Charlie! You can't leave him there! He'll go for my family, Edward!" I began to struggle against the harness.

"She's right," Alice said.

The car began to slow.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice coaxed.

* * *

The car slowed again, more noticeably, and then suddenly we screeched to a stop on the shoulder of the hi-way. I flew against the harness, and then slammed back into the seat. I felt the bruises forming on my chest, it would be the oddest ones I'd ever get.

"There are no options," Edward hissed.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" I yelled.

He ignored me completely. In my mind, I could see Charlie's face. It wasn't the face I knew. This one was cold, his skin gray, his brown eyes – the exact shade as my own – staring at nothing, the light gone...dead. I began to slowly panic again, Emmett scooted closer to me, wrapping his bear like arm around my shoulders as I began to shake.

"We have to take her back," Emmett said as I shivered against him.

"No," Edward was absolute.

"Even if there wasn't the fact that he isn't a match for us, look at her." Emmett said. I tried to calm down but that image of Charlie wouldn't leave my mind. I shook, almost as if I were having a seizure. "She's been like this since you tossed her in the car, Edward. Do you see what this is doing to _her_?"

Edward looked at me for the first time since we got in the car.

"You're telling her to leave her father behind – as vampire food. You know he'll go there first. Her scent leads straight to her place. If we're all there, he won't be able to touch her. Just think about this before you do something you'll regret." Emmett spoke in a calm, rational voice. Just a few short days ago, I would have never believed that Emmett was capable of being the voice of reason. Yet, twice today, he had shown that he was capable of more than just being a hot head and a joker.

"You didn't see – you don't understand," Edward said, his voice was filled with guilt and misery and something close to panic. "Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

"That's an option. Are you telling me that you wouldn't be able to do it? For her?" Emmett said, his mouth had curled up slightly at the thought of killing James. I involuntarily shook again and his grip tightened on my shoulder, still careful not to break me. I was sure that I had another bruise on my shoulder in the shape of an Emmett-sized hand.

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us."

"There's another option," Alice said quietly.

Edward turned to her, his fury seemed to return, his voice a blistering snarl. "There – is – no – other – option!"

I jumped against Emmett as he yelled, Emmett stared at him in shock, but Alice seemed unsurprised. The silence lasted for a long minute as Edward and Alice stared each other down. My panicked mind tried to come up with some sort of plan, any sort of plan, anything to protect Charlie...to get the image out of my head.

* * *

I looked up at Emmett. "I have a plan." I whispered, not really to him, but to everyone. I looked over to see Alice glaring at Edward. "Take me back. I'll tell Dad that I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait until James is watching, and then we run." I said it louder, breathlessly. I took several more deep breaths and began again, "He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie will think he knows where I am and won't worry about me. You can take me anywhere you want to after that." It took more air than I had counted to say it and my throat began to sting as I drew in as much air as I could. I began to cough loudly, painfully, my face scrunched up. I felt Emmett undo the top half of the harness and felt a third hand join us, holding the hand that Emmett had let go of to help me breathe better.

"It could work, Edward." I heard Emmett say through my coughs.

"It might work – and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice said. My coughs slowed and I desperately needed water.

"It's too dangerous." Edward said, his hand gripping mine tightly, but without bruising. "I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

Emmett was supremely confident. "Edward, he's not getting through us."

Alice thought for a minute. "I don't see him attacking." I looked up at her, her eyes were distant, but her face was sure. "He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

"Take me home, Edward." I pleaded, my face was stiff from tears that I hadn't known I'd shed. My voice was scratchy from the coughing...I probably cried because of the pain. "Please."

I looked at him, meeting his golden eyes for the first time since the game. Before our world crashed around us. He sighed in defeat. "You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes." His eyes were fierce. "Do you understand? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

I nodded, leaning back in my seat, sinking under Emmett's arm. Edward turned around and the Jeep rumbled to life. He spun us around, the tires squealing. The need on the speedometer started to race up the dial.

Emmett wasn't uncomfortable, but he was a much larger stone figure than I was used to, so I had to adjust some before I could rest my head comfortably on his large chest. He let me sit there, waiting for another attack to hit, his arm wrapped around my shoulder and his fingers playing with my hair idly. I concentrated on driving the image of Charlie's cold, dead eyes from my mind. I tried to think of what I was going to say to him, what I could say to get him to let me go. I had an idea and it was the worst one I had. It was the only one that would work though. I felt a few tears escape on to Emmett's shirt as I thought about how much I was about to hurt my father.

A few minutes passed in silence, other than the roar of the engine. Then Edward spoke again.

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." He looked at me in the rear-view mirror, a warning clear in his topaz eyes. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

"No way," Emmett broke in, his voice boomed in his chest and my ears. "I'm with you."

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you."

Edward sighed. "If the tracker _is_ there," he continued grimly, "we keep driving." I felt a shiver of panic run down my spin. If he was there, then Charlie...

"We're going to make it there before him," Alice said confidently.

My nervousness died away the moment she finished speaking. Edward accepted her words with ease like I had. Whatever his problem had been with Alice a few moments earlier had been, he didn't doubt her now.

"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" she asked.

His voice had a hard edge. "You're driving it home."

"No, I'm not," she said calmly.

His unintelligible cursing started again.

I thought about Alice, then pictured Jasper...Rosalie...Carlisle...Esme –

"I should go alone." I said suddenly.

Edward stopped his angry murmur instantly and looked at me in the rear-view. "No." He said fiercely. "Please, just do this my way. Please." His voice still held some panic.

"Charlie isn't an idiot," I protested quietly, my voice was still scratchy but better. "If you aren't in town tomorrow, he's going to think we ran off together." We kind of were, and I half-expected Emmett to point that out, but thankfully, he refrained without so much as a smirk.

"That doesn't matter. We'll make sure he's safe, and worry about consequences later."

"Then what about James? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

I looked up at Emmett, who was looking at me, his eyes showed their surprise and understanding. "Edward, listen to her," he urged. "She's right."

"She is," Alice agreed.

"I can't do that." Edward's voice was icy.

"Emmett should stay, too," I continued.

"What?" Emmett said with a betrayed look. I sat up from his chest to look him in the eye.

"He knows that you'll stay by me too. You're the biggest, the baddest," and I was inflating an already super-sized ego, "and you were protecting me. If you're gone, he'll think you're with me, too. Since you're the strongest."

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," Alice agreed. His eyes didn't object to the idea, but I could tell that he didn't like the idea any more than Edward did. If we survived this, I was going to have to buy him one of those little gold trophies that said 'World's Best Brother' on it.

Edward stared at Alice incredulously. "You think I should let her go alone?"

"Of course not," Alice said. "Jasper and I will take her."

I wanted to protest that. "I can't do that," Edward repeated, but this time there was a trace of defeat in his voice. The logic was working on him.

I thought carefully before I spoke again. "Hang out here for a week – '' I saw his expression in the mirror and amended " – a few days. Let Charlie see that I'm not with you and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home." I threw in that last bit to appease them. He wouldn't let me do this alone, although it was a much better plan than further endangering the people I loved.

I could see that he was considering it.

"Meet you were?"

I cringed before I answered. "Phoenix."

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going," he said impatiently.

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I'm going."

"You're diabolical," Emmett chuckled.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"There are several million people in Phoenix," I said casually. I knew better than that though, if it didn't work, I would die and they would be spared. Not a bad trade off.

"It isn't hard to find a phone book."

"I won't go to Renée's." I promised. I had never had an intention on going there.

"Oh?" he inquired, a dangerous note in his voice.

"Alice and Jasper will be with me." I reminded him. I lost a fight I hadn't even known I'd been having and shivered again and again until Emmett had to pull me down to him again. He was like a large cold-press.

"What are _you_ going to do in _Phoenix_?" Edward asked Alice, his tone not at all friendly.

"Stay indoors."

"I like it." Emmett said, his voice boomed against my pounding head. Great, now I had a headache, I needed water, and my face was stiff from the tears I'd shed a few minutes ago.

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward growled.

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that she'll get hurt or Charlie or one of us will defending her. Now, if we get him alone..." He trailed off and I could practically see the smile on his face. He was definitely excited about the fight. That's the Emmett I knew and loved. He was starting to worry me with all the concern and intelligence.

* * *

The Jeep was crawling slowly along now as we drove into town. I knew that it wasn't long now, a few minutes and I would hurt one of the only human beings that I loved. Charlie had done everything he could to make me feel like I belonged in Forks, he was my father and I didn't want to hurt him. It was the only way to protect him though.

"Bella." Edward's voice was very soft. Emmett released me and I sat up. He and Alice both seemed very interested in their windows. "If you let anything happen to yourself – anything at all – I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I breathed.

He turned to Alice.

"Can Jasper handle this?"

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's around her everyday, in and out, and has done very well, all things considered."

"Can _you_ handle this?" he asked.

Alice pulled back her lips in a horrific grimace and let loose with a guttural snarl that I could never imagine coming from my happy-go-lucky friend.

Edward smiled at her. "But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered suddenly.

Here goes nothing.

Time to hurt someone I loved in order to save them.

If I could, I would save them all.

If not...I deserved to die.

* * *

_Attention: So what did you think? I kept a lot of the original, I know, but think about it...it was how they would react. But they all are protective of Bella...not just because she's Edward's mate, but because they all love her._

_I figured some of you would be confused on Carlisle's thing...he was reacting fairly the same as he did in the book but when Bella felt it was something more - he was feeling like it was a personal attack on his family, as if Bella were his daughter._

_Emmett might have been a bit confusing too. I'm trying to grow his character a bit. You didn't get to see much of the rest of the Cullens' character in the book, just surface stuff and since Bella is so integral to the Cullen clan I thought I'd show Emmett's sensible side. He's taking care of her in the back because Edward is so wrapped up on keeping her safe that he couldn't concentrate on her...kind of like the book...and Emmett loves her like a real sister. He keeps her close during her panic attacks because the cold helps to slow the blood and calm the nerves. _

_Any questions? Review and they'll be answered...I mean it...REVIEW. And the moment I've finished this part...part 2 will be up! Hopefully it won't take me a year to complete it, but no promises. School starts in a few weeks and I'm going into my first year of College. 16 credit hours this semester...wish me luck!_

_Next time on _**Blue Moon**_:_ Bella says good-bye to Charlie. Laurent goes to Denali. Alice, Jasper, and Bella leave for Phoenix.

_REVIEW!_


	20. 19 Goodbyes

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Victoria, James, and Laurent come into play. James begins his hunt. Bella comes up with a plan.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: **Bella says good-bye to Charlie. Laurent goes to Denali. Alice, Jasper, and Bella leave for Phoenix.

* * *

**19. Goodbyes**

**

* * *

**Charlie was waiting up for me. All the house lights were on. I was suddenly, strangely calm...like I was resigned to my fate. Emmett didn't have to hold me at all to help cool my blood as we pulled slowly near the house. I knew what I had to do to protect my father.

Only a few tears escaped as I went through what I was going to say in my mind.

The vampires in the car were alert, listening to every sound of the wood, looking through every shadow, catching every scent, searching for something out of place. The engine cut off, and I sat, motionless, as they continued to listen.

"He's not here," Edward said tensely. "Let's go."

Emmett reached over to help me remove the rest of the harness.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said in a low, brotherly tone, "we'll take care of things. I promise."

I wiped my face with my sleeve, trying to remove the vestiges of tears. Emmett held his arms open when I was free of the harness and wrapped them around me in a firm hug. It was a goodbye from him and I tried to remember everything about him as I hugged him gently. The thought that I wouldn't know the next time I would see him, or any of my family, was terrifying. I knew that this was just a faint taste of the goodbyes I would have to survive in the next hour, and I had to hold back tears.

"Alice, Emmett," Edward's voice was a soft command. Emmett let go of me and slid out of the Jeep, sending me a smirk before shutting the door. Edward opened my door and took my hand, then drew me into the protecting enclosure of his arm. He walked me swiftly toward the house, eyes always roving through the night.

"Fifteen minutes," he warned under his breath.

"I can do this." I tried to convince myself as I geared up to say what had to me said.

I stopped on the porch and took hold of his face in my hands. I looked into his eyes with as much love as I could convey.

"I love you," I said in a low, intense voice. "I will always love you, no matter what happens now."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella," he said just as fiercely.

"Just keep Charlie safe, for me. I want to apologize to be able to apologize to him later."

"Get inside, Bella. We have to hurry." His voice was urgent.

"One more thing," I whispered passionately. "Don't listen to another word I say tonight." He leaned in and I stretched up on my toes to kiss his frozen lips with as much force as I was capable of. It was the only time since I'd begun to regulate myself that I had done this. Then I turned and kicked the door open.

* * *

"Go away, Edward!" I yelled at him, running inside and slamming the door shut in his still-shocked face.

"Bella?" Charlie had been hovering in the living room, and he was already on his feet.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him through my tears, which were flowing without any control now. I ran upstairs to my room, throwing the door shut and locking ti. I ran to my bed, flinging myself on the floor to retrieve my duffel bag. I ran to my closet and pried open the loose floorboard where I had hidden the money I took with me the night that I came to Forks. I took about three hundred dollars, to be safe, and put the board back.

Charlie was pounding on my door.

"Bella, are you okay?" His voice was frightened. "What's going on?"

"I'm going _home_," I shouted, my voice breaking in the perfect spot.

"Did he hurt you?" His tone edged toward anger.

"No!" I shrieked a few octaves higher. I turned to my dresser, and Edward was already there, silently yanking out armfuls of random clothes, which he proceeded to throw to me.

"Did he break up with you?" Charlie's confused voice rang back.

"No!" I yelled, slightly more breathless, my voice continued to crack and I knew that I would probably loose it if this kept up. Edward threw another drawer's contents at me as I filled the bag.

"What happened, Bella?" Charlie shouted through the door, pounding again.

"_I_ broke up with _him_!" I shouted back, Edward zipped up the bag and put in on my shoulder carefully.

"I'll be in the truck – go!" he whispered, and pushed me toward the door. He vanished out the window. With one last, quick look at my small, but endearing bedroom, I heaved opened the door and pushed past Charlie. I nearly tripped as I ran down the stairs, but amazingly, I didn't fall.

"What happened?" he yelled. He was right behind me. "I thought you liked him."

He caught my elbow in the kitchen. Though he was still shocked and confused, his grip was firm.

He spun me around to look at him, and I could tell that he had no intention of letting me go. I knew the only way to get him to do, it was the worst thing I could imagine. I hated myself so much in that moment that I couldn't even begin to imagine him ever being able to forgive me. _I'm sorry, Dad,_ I thought quickly.

Then I glared up at him, fresh tears in my eyes for what I was about to do. _Forgive me._

"I do like him – that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I hate it – I can't stay here another minute!"

His hand dropped from my arm like I'd electrocuted him. I turned away from his shocked, wounded face and headed for the door.

"Bells, you can't leave now. It's nighttime," he whispered behind me.

I didn't turn around. "I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired."

"I just got you back." His voice was so slight that I wasn't even sure that I'd heard him at first, but my heart yanked violently in my chest. "Just wait another week, Renée will be back by then."

I stopped. "What?"

Charlie continued eagerly, almost babbling with relief as I hesitated. "She called while you were out. Things aren't going so well in Florida, and if Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Arizona. The assistant coach of the Sidewinders said they might have a spot for another shortstop."

I shook my head, ignoring what he said. Every second I wasted put Charlie in danger.

"I have a key," I turned the knob. He was too close, one hand extended toward me, his face dazed. I took in a breath. "Just let me go, Charlie." I whispered, repeating my mother's last words as she'd walked out this same door so many years ago. I threw open the door angrily. I put force behind the next few words. "It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate_ Forks!"

My cruel, untrue words did their job – Charlie stayed frozen on the doorstep, stunned, while I ran into the night. I ignored the empty yard, barely registering the fact that I should be terrified of it. I ran to the truck and through my bag into the bed. I wrenched open the door. The key was already in the ignition.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" I yelled, wishing more than anything that I could explain everything to him right then, and knowing I never could. I gunning the engine and peeled out.

* * *

I was crying now, as Edward reached for my hand.

"Pull over," he said as the house, and Charlie, disappeared behind us.

I shook my head, unable to form words as I choked on my tears and anger at myself.

His long hands gripped my waist, and his foot pushed mine off the gas pedal. He pulled me across his lap, taking my hands off the wheel, and he was driving. I buried my face into his shoulder as he kept one arm wrapped around me.

Just like the image of Charlie dead before, I couldn't get the last image of my father out of my mind. Standing in the door way, his face white with pain. "James?" I asked, quietly, trying not to cry again. I could see lights behind us, knowing it had to be Alice.

"He heard the end of your performance," Edward said grimly.

"Charlie?" I asked, my face was numb.

"The tracker is running behind us. Charlie's safe."

"What now?"

I stared back at Alice's headlights when the truck shuddered and a dark shadow sprung up outside the window. I let out a fearful breath.

"It's just Emmett." Edward said, pulling me closer to him. "It's going to be okay, Bella," he promised, more to himself than to me, I think. "You're going to be safe."

We raced through the quiet town toward the north hi-way. It was ridiculous to think about my own life at a time like this. I was insignificant in the long run. I only worried about keeping them safe. Who cared about me? I wasn't what was precious here.

"I didn't realize you were so bored with small-town life," he said conversationally, and I knew he was trying to distract me. He thought I was afraid and I really wasn't...at least, not for myself. "It seemed like you were adjusting fairly well. I don't know though, maybe I was just flattering myself that I was making life more interesting for you."

"I wasn't being nice," I said, looking out the windshield at the blurred forest. "That was the same thing that my mom said when she left him. It was the only way he'd let me go."

"Don't worry. He'll forgive you." He smiled a little, though it didn't touch his eyes. "Do you realize that you referred to Renee as your mom?"

"Yes." I told him. "I've thought of them that way for a while now. They're my parents and I'll do anything to keep them safe. I love them."

"Charlie loves you, Bella. That's why he let you go."

I looked away and refused to look at him, I didn't want him to see the resigned look in my eyes. I didn't slip back into panic mode once everything had been set in motion. I didn't really understand my panic to begin with. I knew my fate now, though. I was destined for two things in my life. To love Edward more than anyone else in the world could ever love another person, and to die to protect him. It was all I had to be sure of.

"Bella," he said trying to get me to look at him. His voice held a quiet desperation. "It's going to be all right."

I shook my head and looked at him. "No, it won't be. Nothing is all right when I'm without you."

"We'll be together again in a few days," he said. "Don't forget that this was your idea."

"I know."

He pressed his cool lips to my forehead.

"I'm sorry." I whispered gently. "I'm sorry I got us into this mess."

He gripped the steering wheel tight. "It isn't your fault."

"It is, though. I should have...I felt like something bad was coming. I felt it from the moment Alice mentioned the baseball game but I couldn't place it. I wrote it off as nervousness about the game, and I think Jasper did too, but it wasn't. This was something I should have known about. I think this happened before and I don't remember it."

"Well, you said there were four books, right?" he asked. I nodded. "And we're only in the first one, correct?" Again, I nodded. "Then you already know that everything is going to be fine." He reasoned though he didn't sound completely convinced himself.

"Things are different now, Edward. Anything could happen." Our story could end...there could be no New Moon, no Eclipse, no – no Breaking Dawn. I couldn't remember what happened in them now, but I felt their loss. I had wanted to have a good ending. A better ending. But, I guess this was fates way of saying you can't mess with perfection. "I don't want to lose you." I was crying again and I hadn't realized it until I spoke.

"Don't you _dare_ waste your time worrying about me!" He said fiercely. "Your only concern is to keep yourself safe and – please, please – _try_ not to be reckless."

He turned off onto the invisible drive, with Alice following behind.

* * *

We drove right up to the house. The lights inside were bright, but they did little to alleviate the blackness of the encroaching forest. Emmett had my door open before the truck was stopped; he pulled me out of the seat, tucked me into his chest as tightly as possible, and ran me through the door.

We burst into the large white room, Edward and Alice at our sides. All of them were there; they were already on their feet at the sound of our approach. Laurent stood in their midst and I was suddenly afraid of him. I hadn't been before. I could hear low growls rumble deep in Emmett's throat as he set me down next to Edward.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring at Laurent.

Laurent's face was unhappy. "I was afraid of that."

Alice danced to Jasper's side and whispered in his ear; her lips quivered with the speed of her silent speech. They flew up the stairs together. Rosalie watched them, and then moved quickly to Emmett's side. Her beautiful eyes were intense and – when they flickered to my face – worried yet angry.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in chilling tones.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent shook his head. "Nothing stops James when he gets started."

Emmett joined the conversation as I tried to pinpoint the source of my fear towards Laurent. Out of the newcomers, he'd seemed the least frightful and yet, I couldn't trust him. I wanted to convey that to Carlisle, but I had no way to.

Carlisle and Laurent discussed him traveling to Denali and I almost couldn't refrain from shouting 'No' at the top of my lungs. I wanted him dead, but I couldn't speak up. He had done nothing but warn us, nothing but aline himself with a clan that wasn't his own and now wished to try to become like my good vampires. I didn't want Carlisle to think that I had a vampires bad, people good philosophy. My gut was screaming at me, and I had no choice but to ignore it.

"...I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." Laurent said as he bowed his head, his eyes flickered to me with a puzzled expression.

"Go in peace," was Carlisle's formal reply.

Laurent took another long look around himself, and then he hurried out the door.

* * *

The silence lasted less than a second.

"How close?" Carlisle looked at Edward.

Esme was already moving; her hand touched an inconspicuous keypad on the wall, and with a groan, huge metal shutters began sealing up the glass wall.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?"

Edward's tone was deadly. "As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed, his face grim.

Edward turned to Rosalie.

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes," Edward commanded.

I had expected her to refuse, to yell at him for it, but she picked me up bridal style before I could blink and we were instantly up the stairs and in her and Emmett's room. "Take your clothes off." She ordered sharply as she threw off her own and tossed them on the bed beside me. I did as she asked and tried to be quick. I put on her jeans, which were long and loose on me, and her purple peasant top and she dressed quickly in my clothes. She rolled the cuffs of the jeans up to my ankles so I wouldn't trip on them. "Keep your hair down until you get down to Arizona. I doubt it will help but do it anyway." She said.

"I'm sorry." I forced out.

She gave me a look I didn't quite understand. Something similar to frustration and 'stupid human'. "Don't apologize to me. Unfortunately, this isn't your fault or something that I can blame you for. This is just bad luck. Even my stupid brother isn't at fault but I can guarantee you he thinks so." She growled. "I don't even hate you. I just don't like what you've gotten yourself in to."

"You didn't have a problem before..."

"Yes, I did. I just didn't think that it mattered, so I placated you. I gave him bad advice and I followed it myself. But you're different, I'm different, and you know how I feel about you becoming like us. I won't agree to it and I won't forgive you for it."

"You sound just like Edward." I whispered.

"Well, he isn't wrong...all the time." Then she carried me down the stairs before more could be said.

* * *

It appeared that everything had been settled downstairs in our absence. Edward and Emmett were ready to leave, Emmett carrying a heavy-looking backpack over his shoulder. Carlisle was handing something small to Rosalie. He turned and handed the same thing to Alice – it was a tiny silver cell phone.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," he told me as he passed. I nodded.

"Alice, Jasper – take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

They nodded as well.

"We're taking the Jeep."

I looked at Carlisle, who was so much like a father to me and to everyone here (except Esme, of course), and I couldn't help but feel worry. For him, for them all...for Edward.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"

Everyone watched Alice as she closed her eyes and became incredibly still.

Finally her eyes opened. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Her voice was certain.

"Let's go." Carlisle began to walk toward the kitchen.

But Edward was at my side at once. He caught me up in his iron grip, crushing me to him. He seemed unaware of his watching family as he pulled my face to his, lifting feet off of the floor. For the shortest second, his lips were icy and hard against mine, he kissed me quickly, urgently, and as deeply as possible. Then it was over. He set me down, still holding my face, his glorious eyes burning into mine.

His eyes went blank, curiously dead, as he turned away.

And they were gone.

We stood there, the others looking away from me as the tears streaked noiselessly down my face.

I was deaf to everything, concentrating on what could be the last look Edward ever gave me in my mind. His kiss so desperate for some last connection.

* * *

"Now," Esme's voice rang through my thoughts and I turned. Rosalie left through the front door without a word, but Esme touched my cheek as she passed.

"Be safe." Her whisper lingered behind them as they slipped out the door. I heard my truck start thunderously, and then fade away.

Jasper and Alice waited. Alice held a hand on my shoulder. Her phone seemed to be at her ear before it vibrated.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trial. I'll get the car." She vanished into the shadows the way Edward had gone.

Jasper and I looked at each other. He stood across he length of the entryway from me...being careful.

"Bella," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked, trying not to meet his eyes.

"You're wrong, you know you are."

"No, I'm really not." I told him.

"You _are_ worth it. You are part of our family and we protect what is ours." His golden eyes were fierce as he said this. "Don't do anything stupid trying to protect us."

"If something happens, to any of you, its my fault, Jasper. Mine. I couldn't live with myself if one of you sacrificed yourself to protect me."

"Would you do it to protect one of us?"

"That's different." I said.

He smiled patiently. "How?"

"If I die, it doesn't matter. What's one more dead human? If any of you die, then I'm the stupid human that let the angels fall."

Before he could say anymore, Alice came through the door and held her arms out for me.

"You mind?" she asked.

"Let's go."

She lifted me in her slender arms as easily as Emmett had, shielding me protectively, and then we flew out the door, leaving the lights bright behind us.

I won't let the angels fall.

* * *

_Attention: Another short chapter, another chapter that doesn't deviate much from the original. I'm sorry. Don't hate me! We're coming to the end. Only a few chapters left. 6 more, including the Epilogue. Will anyone miss this book? Is anyone excited about the next one? Let me know what you think! I'm desperate for some feedback!_

_REVIEW_

_Next time on _**Blue Moon**_:_ Bella, Alice, and Jasper are in Phoenix. Alice has a vision.

Again I ask, REVIEW!


	21. 20 Impatience

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Bella says good-bye to Charlie. Laurent goes to Denali. Alice, Jasper, and Bella leave for Phoenix.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: **Bella, Alice, and Jasper are in Phoenix. Alice has a vision.

* * *

**20. Impatience**

**

* * *

**This had to be the strangest dream I had ever had. First, playing baseball with vampires. Then, running from three – no, two – more vampires who were after _me_. Now, in my dream, I was just getting into Arizona with Alice and Jasper Cullen. It was the oddest dream I'd ever had. The clearest and most picture perfect. It was like I was really there, in Carlisle's sleek, black Mercedes.

Alice was sitting in the back with me, my head rested on her cold shoulder. Oddly enough, my presence didn't seem to bother her. Of course, it was my dream...in my dream, the vampires I loved so much wouldn't mind me being there.

We had driven through California, I hadn't even remembered leaving Washington, so must have been asleep even in the dream. I could even see images, memories of things that hadn't happened to me, clearly in my mind. Charlie's broken expression – Edward's last, passionate kiss – Emmett's confident smirk – James's calculated stare – Esme's fair well...they were all painful to think about, even though my mind told me it wasn't real.

I watched the road out of the tinted windshield and saw the sun reflected off the tiled rooftops of the Valley of the Sun. I decided at once it had to be a nightmare, because my good dreams would never have me be in Phoenix. Nothing good ever happened in Phoenix. I watched as we glided through the wide, flat land. The palm trees, the scrubby creosote, the haphazard lines of the intersecting freeways, the green swaths of golf courses and turquoise splotches of swimming pools, all submerged in a thin smog and embraced by the short, rocky ridges that weren't really big enough to be called mountains.

It was definitely a nightmare.

I tried to change the dream, I tried to go back to Forks. I could see tree-lined highways, thick forests, all green and moss-covered, alive. Nothing was alive in Phoenix. It was a wasted, dead land filled with wasted, dead people. I wanted to feel rain on my face – which I suspected was possible in this dream because it was like I had surround sound and I could feel everything clearly and as defined as if I were awake. I tried again and again to change the dream, but it wouldn't budge. I never saw the dense, lovely forests, only the dry, desolate flat-lands.

"Which way to the airport, Bella?" Jasper asked from the front seat. He was so clear that I nearly jumped. He sounded different than I had imagined. Different than even Jackson Rathbone had portrayed. His voice was ringing, soft, acute with the barest hint of Southern accent. I looked into the rear view mirror to see his face, his golden eyes looking at me expectantly. He looked kind of like him though, but not really. His blond hair was lighter, his cheek bones more define, his granite skin paler. His hair wasn't nearly as shaggy, either.

There wasn't much harm in answering. Maybe we were leaving. "Stay on the I-ten," I answered. "We'll pass right by it."

I looked up at Alice, a near perfect copy of Ashley Green, though her skin was definitely lighter. It was hard to mimic with make up. "Are we flying somewhere?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, but it's better to be close, just in case."

It wasn't a fair dream, although the Alice and Jasper in my imagination had gotten better. Usually they were just the actors from the movie, sometimes just voices. I hadn't had a dream about Twilight in so long that I was grateful, even if I was in Phoenix.

I felt my head get heavy as we began the loop around Sky Harbor International and my eyes closed involuntarily. Maybe I was waking up...I fought against, wanting more time with Alice and Jasper, hopefully wishing to see Edward. But I lost the fight.

I fell asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

When I woke up, I sat against the headboard of the bed. I kept my eyes in my hands and rubbed, trying to shake the dream off. It felt real, too real. If I kept it up, I'd be locked away in an insane asylum built specifically for Twi-hards.

Then, I looked up.

I wasn't in my bedroom. I was in room that reminded me of the suite at the Airport Hyatt. I had had to stay there when...I couldn't remember when I had, but I knew the room. I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. The red numbers claimed it was three o'clock, but they gave no indication if it was night or day – or even what the date was.

Slowly, my brain began to work again. That hadn't been a dream. I had been stupid to think it was. I ran my fingers through my hair and got out of bed.

I was still wearing Rosalie's clothes and they didn't fit well at all. I looked around the room to see my duffel bag laying beside the bed. I began rummaging through it, pulling out a long-sleeved, thin, cotton, light blue shirt and a short-sleeved, thin, cotton, white shirt. I pulled out a pair of jeans that Edward had thrown in and put them beside the shirts. In one of the zipper compartments, I found my tooth brush and paste.

I dressed quickly, layering my short-sleeved shirt over the long-sleeved one. I slipped on my tennis shoes that were by the foe-wood nightstand and ran a brush through my hair.

I was so busy dressing that I jumped when a light tap came from the door.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked.

I took in a deep breath. "Sure."

She walked in, and looked me over cautiously. "You look like you could sleep longer," she said.

I shook my head. "I can't – won't, whatever."

She nodded and sat on the bed. "We'll need to stay inside," she told me.

"Okay." My voice was hoarse, as if I was close to losing it.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "How about you?"

She smiled. "Nothing unmanageable." She stood up. "I ordered some food for you, it's in the front room."

"Has Edward called?" I asked, avoiding the topic of food. I wasn't hungry, though water would be necessary if I wanted to keep my voice.

"No," she said, "not yet. But, he will the moment he's able to."

She took my hand and led me through the door into the living room of the suite. I could hear a low buzz of voices coming from the TV. Jasper sat motionlessly at the desk in the corner, his eyes watching the news with no glimmer of interest.

* * *

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then I returned to the bedroom to put up my things. I re-entered the living room and grabbed the water pitcher from the coffee table. I poured a glass and gulped it down quickly. My throat instantly felt better, but my mind wasn't easy, not yet. I sat down on the couch and stared at the TV.

Occasionally, I would glance at Alice, who was perched on the arm of the couch next to me, and at Jasper. They were still, still as statues, and I instantly felt uneasy. I tried to avoid watching them. I tried to avoid asking questions that would have me worried over Edward...or the rest of our family.

He hadn't called, Carlisle hadn't called, and it could either mean that there wasn't anything to say, or they would be heard by James, or...

I wouldn't allow myself to think of the last 'or'.

I tried to concentrate on happy thoughts. I avoided memories of Edward and I, because it would only make me miss him, and worry about him, more than I already did. My mind had no where to drift though, with all my happy memories cut off. But even as I thought that my only good times were with Edward, I thought about Jacob Black.

Jake and his carefree smile, his infectious chipper mood. I wished silently, that the tracker wouldn't think to find Jacob. He was too young to have to deal with all this chaos.

It was amazing how close I felt to the people I knew in Forks. Even though I rarely hung out with anyone other than Cullens, my human friends were still important to me. They were a big part of my life. I had formed connections with them in a way that I had never established myself in Phoenix. In either set of memories, I wasn't one to get close to them. As Bella, I didn't have friends in Phoenix aside from my mother. As Annabelle, I had people around me, but no one I really trusted or cared about. Only Jeffrey and he had been a big mistake. For some reason, my friendships in Forks felt more real. I knew that Jessica didn't really care for me as much as she acted she did, but I knew that if I needed her, she would be there – if only so she could talk about it later. Angela really was a good friend and so was Mike, so long as he wasn't trying to get me to date him. Eric was always ready to make me laugh.

If I looked at my human friends, though, I knew that Jacob was my best friend. We hadn't spoken much, but I felt closer to him than anyone else. He was the only human I could relate to. The only person who seemed to find just the right way to make me smile. He was young, but smart. Sometimes, it took me a while to realize that he was as young as he was.

I thought about how easily we had become friends. It was like it was just something that was meant for us, easy as breathing.

Just like – Edward.

My thoughts had come full circle. Now, Edward was in my mind. His eyes...his crooked smile...if anything happened to him, I wouldn't survive it. Being apart now was painful and this was only temporary. Hopefully.

They were all out there, doing their best to keep my dad and me safe. Esme, who mothered me more than Renée ever had. Rosalie, who didn't even completely care for me. Carlisle, who I thought of much like I did Charlie, a father. Emmett, who cared about me like a big brother, out there fighting to protect me. All of them were in danger, because of me.

"Bella," Jasper said, suddenly by Alice. "You have nothing to worry about."

I shrugged. "I can't help it, Jasper."

"I know, but try. None of us are in danger, our only fear is losing you."

"I'm really not a priority here." I said, voicing my belief for the first time.

"The hell you're not," he replied fiercely. It was the strongest words I had ever heard from him and I was startled. "You're just as stubborn as Edward is," he added, his voice lost some of its force, but gained some frustration.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Alice sighed. "Will you stop apologizing for everything?" she said. "This isn't anyone's fault and you aren't to blame for any of it." She stood and walked around the coffee table. Then she turned to look at me. "Edward loves you, but he isn't the only one. We all do, you're one of us. And it isn't just for how you've made Edward happy and completed his life, its because you're our sister. You would do this for us, we do it for you. Its what family is about."

I looked away, hiding the gentle tears that escaped. "I know that. I'm just panicking. I don't want to lose any of you, especially because of something as stupid as stopping the inevitable." I stood and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. Thankfully, no one followed me.

* * *

It was a very long day.

I remained in the bedroom, reading the books I hadn't known Edward had packed in my too full duffel bag. It helped me keep my mind off of what was going on in the real world. Around noon, food was delivered again, and I left the confines of the bedroom for to eat. Neither of them asked about my disappearance nor did they seem upset at me for storming off so childishly. After I picked at the food for a while, I retrieved my book from the bedroom and read in the living room with them. Once in while, I would look at the silver phone that rested on Alice's leather bag, as if trying to force it to ring.

It never did.

I didn't know what I was waiting for. Good news or bad, Alice was sure to see it before the phone rang. But I still waited for it. For something. I didn't get the feeling that anything good would come from the phone. It just seemed evil...laying there, taunting me with its silence. I decided to continue reading before I began to plot destroying an inanimate object.

As the afternoon wore on, I went back to the bedroom, feeling an overwhelming desire to lay down. Alice followed me in, as if she needed to lay down as well. I knew that wasn't true, so I laid across the bed. She joined me, sitting with her legs folded. I looked at her as she watched me, a worried expression on her delicate-looking features. I sat up and waited for her to ask what she wanted to, but after a few moments of silence, I decided to speak.

"What is it?" I asked her, my voice was small.

She furrowed her brow. "You said, earlier, that you didn't want any of us to get hurt 'because of something as stupid as stopping the inevitable'," she quoted. "What did you mean?" Her voice was just as worried as her eyes.

I took in a deep breath, not sure if this was a conversation I wanted to have, but I couldn't avoid it, not with her worried eyes watching me like that. It was too painful for both of us.

"I meant that I'm going to die anyway," I started, knowing that if Edward read this in her mind, it would hurt him. I couldn't bear the thought, but I had to answer her. "I'm dying every second. I get closer everyday. With my luck, I know I won't make it to old age. This is just a part of that. If it wasn't James, it would be something else. Someone else. Edward doesn't want to change me and I can't force him to do it, but I don't want him, or anyone else, to die trying to keep me alive. Its pointless."

She looked at me now with a very serious glint in her eyes. "You will be one of us. I've seen it. Why do you think Edward was so angry at me in the Jeep?"

I shook my head. "You saw that before the changes started, it won't happen now."

"No," she contradicted. "I didn't see it before. I had a vision of it only Sunday. Just before Edward and you arrived at the house. You weren't meant to be one of us before you could handle it. Now, you can."

I was still confused. I was sure that she had seen it. "If its only possible now, then I am definitely not going to be changed. Edward is more adamant than ever to keep me human." I insisted.

"He is now, but don't give up. I won't give up on insisting that he change you, either. I want you to be like us, if that's what you want."

"It is."

We looked at each other with a perfect understanding and knew that we were both determined to achieve the same end. Edward couldn't refuse us forever. I hope.

* * *

Suddenly, Alice leaped from the bed, landing lightly on her feet. My head jerked up as I stared at her, startled.

"Something's changed." Her voice was urgent, and she wasn't talking to me anymore.

She reached the door the same time Jasper did. He had obviously heard our conversation and her sudden exclamation. He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her back to the bed, sitting her on the edge.

"What do you see?" he asked intently, staring into her eyes. Her eyes were focused on something very far away. I sat close to her, leaning in to catch her low, quick voice.

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold...a gold stripe across the mirrors."

"Where is the room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing – another decision hasn't been made yet." A chill went down my spine and I shivered involuntarily. I was forgetting something again.

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

Jasper's voice was calm, methodical, as he questioned her in a practiced way. "What is he doing?"

"He's watching TV...no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark."

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits." Her eyes drifted, then focused on Jasper's face.

"There's nothing else?"

She shook her head. They looked at each other, motionless.

We sat there only for a few seconds before the phone rang.

Alice was across the room before I could lift my head to look at it.

She pushed a button and held the phone to her ear, but she didn't speak first.

"Carlisle," she breathed. She didn't seem surprised or relieved, the way I felt.

"Yes," she said, glancing at me. She listened for a long moment.

"I just saw him." She described the vision she'd seen. "Whatever made him get on that plane...it was leading him to those rooms." She paused. "Yes," Alice said into the phone, and then she spoke to me. "Bella?"

She held the phone to me and I ran to it.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Edward. I've been worried sick. Are you okay?"

"Bella," he sighed in frustration. "I told you not to worry about anything but yourself." It felt amazing just to hear his voice, it felt like a tiny hole in my chest I hadn't known was there was filling in a little.

"Where are you?"

"We're outside of Vancouver. Bella, I'm sorry – we lost him. He seems suspicious of us – he's careful to stay away just far enough away that I can't hear what he's thinking. But he's gone now – it looks like he got on a plane. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over." I could hear Alice filling in Jasper behind me, her quick words blurring together. Something told me that he wasn't going to Forks.

"I know. Alice saw that he got away."

"You don't have to worry, though. He won't find anything to lead him to you. You just have to stay there and wait until we find him again."

"I'm not worried about me, Edward. Is Esme with Charlie?"

"Yes – the female has been in town. She went to the house, but while Charlie was at work. She hasn't gone near him so don't be afraid. He's safe with Esme and Rosalie watching."

I took in a deep breath, trying not to worry about my father.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half my self away with you."

"You could always come and get it," I stated, my tone no where close to playful as I wished silently that he would.

"Soon, as soon as I possibly can," he promised. "I _will_ make you safe first." His voice was hard.

"I love you," I reminded him.

"Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too?"

I sighed. "You haven't put me through anything, Edward. And yes, I can believe it."

He ignored the first half of my statement. "I'll come for you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

As soon as the phone was dead, that tiny hole that had once been invisible before emptied again and I felt very alone. It didn't leave my notice this time.

* * *

I turned to give the phone back to Alice and found her and Jasper bent over the table, where Alice was sketching on a piece of hotel stationery. I leaned on the back of the couch, looking over her shoulder.

She drew a room: long, rectangular, with a thinner, square section at the back. The wooden planks that made up the floor stretched lengthwise across the room. Down the walls were thin lines denoting the breaks in the mirrors. And then, wrapping around the walls, waist high, a long band. The band Alice said was gold.

A memory from the past I'd never had entered my mind and realization struck. "It's a ballet studio," I said.

They looked at me, surprised.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper's voice sounded calm, but there was an undercurrent of something I couldn't identify. Alice bent her head to her work, her hand flying across the page now, the shape of an emergency exit taking shape against the back wall, the stereo and TV on a low table by the front right corner.

"It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons – when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same." I touched the page where the square section jutted out, narrowing in the back part of the room. "That's where the bathrooms were – the doors were through the other dance floor. But the stereo was here" – I pointed to the left corner – "it was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room – you would see the room from this perspective if you looked through it."

Alice and Jasper were staring at me.

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked, still calm.

"No, not really – I'm sure most dance studios would look the same – the mirrors, the bar." I traced my finger along the ballet bar set against the mirrors. "It's just the shape that looked familiar." I touched the door, set in exactly the same place as the one I remembered.

"Was it in Phoenix?" Alice asked. I nodded knowing she was asking which memory this was from. "Would you have any reason to go there now?"

"No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer." I admitted to her calmly, inside though, I didn't feel calm.

"So there's no way it could be connected with you?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, not quite sure I was being honest, something told me that I would end up there.

"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked in a casual voice.

"It was just around the corner from Mom's house. I walked there after school...," I needed to call Renée. If this _was_ the same ballet studio...if Mom came home early... "Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus."

We all sat in silence. I needed to call...I had to...

"Alice, I need to call Renée."

"I thought she was in Florida."

"She is – but she's coming home soon, and she can't come back to that house while..." I knew, somehow, that Victoria had to have found out about where I used to live. James would be here. I knew it.

"How will you reach her?"

"They don't have a permanent number except at the house – she's supposed to check her messages regularly."

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

He thought about it. "I don't think there's any way it could hurt – be sure you don't say where you are, of course."  
I reached for the phone and dialed the number without even thinking about it. I had never dialed it before. It rang four times, and then I heard my mom's breezy voice telling me to leave a message. It was the right number.

"Mom," I said after the beep, "it's me. Listen, I need you to do something. It's important. As soon as you get this message, call me at this number." Alice had already written the number down for me at the bottom of her drawing. I read it through carefully twice. "Please don't go anywhere until you talk to me. Don't worry, I'm okay, but I have to talk to you right away, no matter how late you get this call, all right? I love you, Mom. Bye." I closed my eyes and prayed with all my might that no unforeseen change of plans would bring her home before she got my message.

I couldn't bring myself to read anymore. I needed to be in the present, in the real world, no matter how scary it had turned out to be.

Immortality must grant endless patience. Neither Jasper nor Alice seemed to feel the need to do anything at all. For a while, Alice sketched the vague outline of the dark room from her vision, as much as she could see in the light from the TV. But when she was done, she simply sat, looking at the blank walls with her timeless eyes. Jasper, too, seemed to have no urge to pace, or peek through the curtains.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for the phone to ring again. The touch of Alice's cold hands woke me briefly as she carried me to the bed, but I was unconscious again before my head hit the pillow.

This time, in my dream, I was with Edward.

I was in Forks.

We sat on the couch at my house.

Charlie watched the game on the flat-screen.

* * *

_Attention: This is my second post tonight. Am I on a roll or what? 5 more chapters to go! Tell me what you think. I tried extra, super hard to keep this chapter as different from the original as possible!_

_REVIEW_

_Next time on_** Blue Moon**_:_ Edward heads to Phoenix. James calls Bella. Bella writes Edward a letter.

REVIEW


	22. 21 Phone Call

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Bella, Alice, and Jasper are in Phoenix. Alice has a vision.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: ** Edward heads to Phoenix. James calls Bella. Bella writes Edward a letter.

* * *

**21. Phone Call**

**

* * *

**I woke up in a daze.

It wasn't as bad as yesterday. I knew where I was, why I was here, who I was with, and that I definitely wasn't dreaming, but it didn't make the surreal feeling disappear. I found myself wishing, praying, hoping, that when I opened my eyes I would be in my small room in Forks, under my faded quilt and Charlie down the hall.

That the baseball game and all that proceeded it was just a nightmare and Edward would be over any moment to pick me up for school.

I wasn't as luck as that.

When I opened my eyes, I was still in the hotel suite and on the double bed, curled up under the standard sheets that weren't nearly as comfortable as my bedding at home. Home...I missed home so much and I had only been gone for two (or was it three? I was losing track) days. I missed the smell of the rain outside my window, the gray overcast that was inevitable in Forks, and the arms of my cold vampire love wrapped around me. I wanted to call Charlie, but that was out of the question. I couldn't attract any more attention to him than I already had. I was sure that Charlie was the first on the list James had to get mine – and the Cullens – attention.

I could only hope and pray that I would get the chance to speak to my father again.

I lay in my bed for quite some time, listening to Alice and Jasper speak in the other room. I assumed they thought I was still asleep or they would have used softer tones.

After a few minutes, I decided that I couldn't just lay in bed all day – well, all night – and got up. I rolled over until my feet touched the floor and then walked slowly to my duffel bag at the foot of the bed. I pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt, then I grabbed some more necessities and my toiletry bag. Ignoring the vampires, I stumbled into the bathroom and took a shower.

The hot water was soothing, but my mind still raced, wondering what was coming next and when James was going to catch up with us. I was sure that he would, no doubts crossed my mind that he would find us in Phoenix. After washing every last inch of my body, shampooing and conditioning my hair three or four times, and soaking in the water until the hot began to run cold, I got out and dried off. I brushed my hair and teeth, taking as much time as possible on each task, and then I moved on to putting on light make-up. I knew it was pointless, the make-up and the time wasting, but I knew that I wanted to stay out of reality for just a few minutes longer.

I pulled my damp hair up into a low pony tail and dressed. I took my time tying my shoelaces and looking myself over in the plain mirror above the sink.

Frustrated, I took my hair out of the pony tail and grabbed the hairdryer that hung up on the bathroom wall for guest use. I turned it on as hot as it would go and ran my brush through my hair strand by strand with the dryer until it was completely dry.

I slowly put my toiletries back into their bag, picked up my clothes, putting the towel and washrag in the tub for the maid to get whenever we allowed maid service to come.

I exited the bathroom, still avoiding looking at the vampires, and put my dirty clothes in the very bottom of the duffel bag.

I knew now that I couldn't avoid them any longer, so I walked out and sat next to Alice on the couch, where she was sketching an oddly familiar room. "Did she see something more?" I asked Jasper quietly.

"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now."

I watched as she added in detailing. The room was square with dark beams across the low ceiling. The walls were paneled in wood, a pattern in it. There was a large window against the south wall, and an opening through the west wall led to the living room. One side of that entrance was stone – a large tan stone fireplace that was open to both rooms. The focus of the room from this perspective, the TV and VCR, balanced on a too-small wooden stand, were in the southwest corner of the room. An aged sectional sofa curved around in front of the TV, a round coffee table in front of it.

"The phone goes there," I whispered, pointing.

Two pairs of eternal eyes stared at me.

"That's my mother's house."

Alice was already off the couch, phone in hand, dialing. I stared at the precise rendering of my mother's family room. I took in a deep breath. Maybe I hadn't warned her in time? What if James already had her? I knew this room well, though I hadn't ever physically been there and my mind was racing with thoughts that my hair-brained mother was in danger. Because of me. Jasper slid closer to me, throwing his careful caution to the wind. He lightly touched his hand to my shoulder, and the contact made his calming influence stronger. The panic dulled instantly.

I wanted to be held, like a three year old who needed the grown-ups to tell her that the monsters wouldn't get her, but I wouldn't do that to Jasper. I needed Edward, now more than ever.

Alice's lips were trembling with the speed of her words, the low buzzing impossible to decipher, but I felt sure that she was telling Edward that James was in Renée's house.

"Bella," Alice said. I looked at her numbly.

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" The words were a life vest, holding my head above the flood. The tiny whole in my chest seized, hopeful that the person that kept it full would return and fix it.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

"But, Mom...he came here for my mother, Alice." My voice was calm, but the words weren't, they were filled with worry and panic. Every syllable.

"Jasper and I will stay until she's safe."

I stood, stepping away from Jasper's influence. I needed to feel for a minute. My human family and my vampire family were in real, very real danger, despite their confidence. The fact that Edward was coming made me feel better, but I felt like he'd made a mistake, coming after me.

No, it wasn't coming after me that was a mistake. It was _how_ he did it.

Yes. The plane was what was frightening at the moment.

"You can't protect everyone I love forever, Alice." I said, my voice barely a whisper. "I can't stand the thought of losing any of you, not just Renée and Charlie. If something happens to you..." I let my words fade. We'd had this discussion before and there really wasn't any reason to repeat it.

* * *

I walked to my room and shut the door, leaning against it and giving way to the panic. I wasn't having an attack. No, we were all way beyond panic attacks at this point. I was actually fairly calm about my fate, my nerves didn't care what happened to me, but I _did_ care what happened to my family. I wasn't entirely sure that they understood that.

Alice didn't follow me, and I was grateful to have some time to myself. I sat on my bed, my mind unthinking, as I stared at the wall. I was impossibly numb, just staring blankly, almost comatose. I didn't really see the wall or thought of anything profound as I sat there. My fate...well, I'd figured that out. Everyone else's? I could only hope that no one was hurt before I reached it.

Three and a half hours passed before I drew myself from the bed, my eyes re-focusing, and my mind coming on-line again.

I heard the phone ring from the front room and returned to find Alice alone. I hoped that they weren't angry with me, that they knew how grateful I was that they were here with me.

Alice was talking as rapidly as ever, to some mysterious person on the other line. I looked at the clock – it was five-thirty in the morning.

"They're just boarding their plan," Alice told me. "They'll land at nine-forty-five." Just a few more hours to go. A few more hours until he was here. My gut wrenched and I had the feeling that I wouldn't get to see him.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He went to check out."

"You aren't staying here?"

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house."

I nodded, my mind still numb to the blinding panic I should feel. My mother would be safe with Alice and Jasper there to protect her...but who would protect them?

The phone rang again and she looked surprised. I took a few steps forward, hoping to hear the person on the other line. Hoping to hear a velvet-soft voice asking to speak to me.

"Hello?" Alice asked. "No, she's right here." She held out the phone to me. _Your mother,_ she mouthed.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella?" It was my mother's voice, in a familiar tone that I recognized from my new memories, a tone I'd heard a thousand times in my childhood, anytime I'd gotten too close to the edge of the sidewalk or strayed out of her sight in a crowded place. It was a panicked, shrill tone that twisted my gut.

I sighed though, almost sure that this was the reaction my message, no matter how hard I had tried not to make it sound alarming.

"Calm down, Mom," I said in my most soothing voice, walking around the living room, unable to stop fidgeting now that Renée was on the phone. It made some of the numb go away. "Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise."

I paused, surprised that she hadn't interrupted me yet.

"Mom?"

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." My breathing stopped momentarily. The voice didn't belong to my mother, it was a man's tenor, very pleasant, generic – the kind of voice that you heard in the background of luxury car commercials. He spoke very quickly.

"Now, I don't need to hurt your mother, so please do as I say, and she'll be fine." He paused for a minute while my careful numb returned. It was James. "That's very good," he congratulated. "Now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, Mom, stay where you are.'"

"No, Mom, stay where you are." My voice whispered, nearly unemotional but I tried to put enough feeling to convince Alice...and James.

"Go into another room, so your face doesn't give anything away. Start walking and say, 'Mom, please listen to me.' Say it now."

"Mom, please listen to me," my voice attempted to plead. I walked very slowly to the bedroom, feeling Alice's worried stare on my back. I shut the door behind me, trying to think carefully as all my worry came into clearer focus.

"There now, are you alone? Just answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure."

"Yes."

"All right, then," he continued, "say, 'Mom, trust me.'"

"Mom, trust me."

"This worked out rather better than I expected. I was prepared to wait, but your mother arrived ahead of schedule. It's easier this way, isn't it? Less suspense, less anxiety for you."

I remained silent, barely breathing, as I listened to his rant that I hardly heard.

"Now, I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that. Do you think you could get away from them if your mother's life depended on it? Answer yes or no."

Somehow, my mind plotted out the way to escape the only connection I had to Edward. Sky Harbor International Airport was the key, the crowded confusion. I couldn't decide...couldn't commit to it...not until it was too late. Too late for them to stop me.

"Yes."

"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you have any company, well, that would be very bad for your mother," James's friendly voice promised. "You must know enough about us by now to realize how quickly I would know if you tried to bring anyone along with you. And how little time I would need to deal with your mother if that was the case. Do you understand? Answer yes or no."

"Yes." My voice remained even, unattached.

"Very good, Bella. Now this is what you have to do. I want you to go to your mother's house. Next to the phone there will be a number. Call it, and I'll tell you where to go from there." I already knew where it would lead to. Where I would die. I refused to consciously or unconsciously decide on going. After all...I knew my mother would be dead either way. He wouldn't hold to his promise. "Can you do that? Answer yes or no."

"Yes." I could do that, I still didn't convince myself to go. I couldn't make that final decision until the airport.

"Before noon, please, Bella. I haven't got all day," he said politely.

I waited, knowing that I couldn't hide this from Alice. Not forever. Maybe not now. Something told me that I had made the decision long before he bothered to kidnap Renée and call me. Alice knew.

"It's important, now, that you don't make your friends suspicious when you go back to them. Tell them that your mother called, and that you talked her out of coming home for the time being. Now repeat after me, 'Thank you, Mom.' Say it now."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Say, 'I love you, Mom. I'll see you soon.' Say it now."

"I love you, Mom." The numb was wearing off and I put feeling behind the words. "I'll see you soon," I promised.

"Goodbye, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again." He hung up.

* * *

I removed the phone slowly from my ear and closed it. He had my mother, he was in her house, he would kill her if I didn't meet him at the ballet studio by noon...my decision was made and I knew Alice would see it. I hoped that she wouldn't stop me. This was all I could do for Renée, sacrifice myself for her, and I would. I had no choice.

I prayed silently, that Edward wouldn't avenge me, that he would go on with his life before I ruined it.

I slowly walked into the other room, my numb returned, emotionless as I sat beside Alice. "My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away." My voice had no feeling behind it, just the same flat voice that I had given to James.

"We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry."

My eyes wondered the room, trying to avoid her careful eyes, and when they fell on the desk, I saw a piece of blank hotel stationery and an envelope.

I went to it, walking slowly, and picked it up. I looked at Alice, not meeting her golden eyes. "Alice, if I write a letter for my mother, would give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."

"Sure, Bella." Her voice was careful, as if she thought any moment or a wrong word would break me entirely. She was wrong. The numb was gone now, gone and replaced with a new determination. It made me strong.

I went into the bedroom again, and knelt next to the little nightstand to write.

_Edward,_

_I love you. I have so much I want to tell you, so much you have to know, but there isn't time. James took my mother and I have no choice, I have to try to save her. I doubt it will work, he's probably already killed – _I paused, the words were hard to write, but it was a possibility – _her. I'm sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am that I'm doing this to you._

_Don't be angry at Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them, it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you and I love them._

_Please, please don't go after him. Its what he wants. And don't do anything to yourself, it isn't worth it, no matter how much you think it will be. You wouldn't want me to hurt myself if it was you that I lost, so don't be rash. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me._

_I love you, always. Forgive me,_

_Bella._

I folded the letter carefully, and sealed it in the envelope. Eventually he would find it. I only hoped he would understand, and listen to me just this once.

And then, carefully, I sealed away my heart.

I love you, Edward.

* * *

_Attention: Well, four to go. I hope you all liked this one. Its short, but to the point. Hopefully different enough that you don't hate it. I need some more feedback. _

_My plans are fully in motion for Part II-New Moon. I think you'll like it too! Cross your fingers and wish me luck._

_Next time on _**Blue Moon**_:_ Bella, Alice, and Jasper go to the airport. Bella escapes to meet James and save Renee.

_REVIEW!  
_


	23. 22 Hide and Seek

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Edward heads to Phoenix. James calls Bella. Bella writes Edward a letter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: ** Bella, Alice, and Jasper go to the airport. Bella escapes to meet James and save Renée. _  
_

* * *

**22. Hide-and-Seek**

**

* * *

**I decided to take a few minutes to myself and think about what I needed to do once I finished the letter. I didn't like this...I wasn't going to give up. I had to come up with a plan, any plan – anything that I could before Edward stepped off that plane.

I knew that Alice would soon get a vision of my decision, if she hadn't already. I knew that and I knew I couldn't stop that. So, I decided to come up with a plan B.

Plan B would have to see me involving Alice and Jasper into some sort of plan to rescue Renée without James knowing and I would have to come up with it before Edward landed in Phoenix. He would never let any plan that involved me being in the same room as James happen. But Alice and Jasper might. Jasper would see the military aspects of a good plan...he might even come up with it. Alice would see if it would work and she would risk Edward's anger to see it through. I hoped.

I couldn't think of a plan on my own though. I needed them to help me. James couldn't guess that I was coming with company, he'd kill my mom, and I had to follow his plan. Edward and Alice knew how his gift worked, so there was a way around it. I just had to make sure that he thought it was working.

I ripped open the envelope and scratched out everything that I had written.

On the other side of the paper, I wrote:

_Edward,_

_I have an idea. Ignore everything on the back of this. Listen to me carefully. I'm going to need your help with this. Please, don't get angry._

_I have to save Renée and I have to do what he told me to do. I have to go to my house and call him, before noon. I have to go to the ballet studio alone. _

_I'm going to come up with a plan for Alice and Jasper to tell you when you get off the plane. I don't know if this is going to work, I can't see you first. You won't let me go if I do this. Don't ask questions until you're in the car._

_Follow the plan and come get me. _

_Be safe,_

_I love you,_

_Bella._

_

* * *

_I folded the modified letter in my hand and headed out into the living room. Alice looked at me at once, her face was still, her eyes far away. She was bent over the desk, her hands gripping the edge.

"Alice?"

At first, she didn't react. Then slowly, she looked at me. Her eyes were focused on me, the expression confused, but she had a small smile – or grimace, I couldn't be sure – on her lips.

"Bella," she said. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"What did you see?" I asked. "Answer mine, then I'll answer yours. I promise."

She let out a huff of frustration and went to the couch. I sat next to her and put my hand on top of her cold one. "I just had a vision of you. Two, actually. The first one...you were..."

"Dead?" I asked, guessing. I wouldn't be surprised, I had been prepared to die.

She just nodded and continued, "The second is a haze. I can't grasp it. There's another decision – one I can't see," I watched her carefully, she looked at me with pure desperation. "What is going on, Bella?"

I took in a breath. "I'd rather explain everything when Jasper gets here. First, tell me something. You saw how James's power worked, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, will he be able to tell if I did something? Like changed a plan or something?"

"What do you mean?"

Just then, Jasper came in and I immediately felt ready to explain. "What's going on?" He asked, looking at us both with a confused expression.

I stood up and walked around the coffee table to him. "Sit next to Alice. I'll explain everything." He did as I asked without question. "I lied to you, earlier, Alice. It wasn't my mom that called."

"Who was it?" She asked, but her voice betrayed her. She already knew.

"James." Jasper didn't look any happier than Alice. "He has Renée, and he made me pretend I was talking to her while I was on the phone. He doesn't want either of you involved. He gave me very specific instructions to follow and if I don't comply, he'll kill her."

"Did your instructions involve not telling us any of this?" Jasper questioned.

I nodded. "Alice, will he know that I told you?"

"No. His power doesn't work that way."

"What are the instructions?" Jasper asked, nearly cutting her off.

I sighed. "I have to get away from you both without you noticing, go to my mother's house, and call him at the number he left by the phone. I know where we'll end up though. He has her at the ballet studio." I told them. "Alice, the reason you had two visions...it's because I was going to follow his directions to the letter. Then, I went to write Edward" – I showed them the letter – "and realized that I couldn't give up. I couldn't do that to him or any of you."

Jasper looked at me. "So, what will you do? Leave your mother?"

"No, of course not." I said in a sharp tone. "The other vision, the decision that needs to be made for you to see it clearly," I directed at Alice, "is yours. I need both of your help. We have to come up with some kind of plan to make James think that I'm going along with his perfectly and ambush him."

Jasper smiled. "Well, I think we can do that. Did you get a time limit?"

"Before noon. But, I want to try to get to my house before Edward's plan lands. The majority of the plan will undoubtedly involve me being alone in a room with a psychotic, bloodthirsty vampire and I know that Edward won't agree to it."

"Of course." Jasper responded. His mind was working very fast behind his golden eyes.

Alice looked at me. "So, not only will this plan ambush James, but also Edward. He'll kill us if anything happens to you." She told me.

"Nothing will happen to her." Jasper said before I had the chance to speak. "We won't take _that_ kind of risk, but Bella's right, this is the only way we're going to get him. If they're on the run, they'll be running for the rest of her life. Emmett had the best plan to begin with. Set a trap and kill him. Edward can't veto us if its already in motion."

"It sounds like you've already thought of this." She observed.

He nodded. "I have. I just didn't think the opportunity to do it would present itself quite so quickly. The instructions he gave Bella and the limitation of his powers will give us plenty of room to work with."

"Do you have a plan?" I asked desperately.

Jasper looked up at me and smiled. "I think I've got the perfect plan."

* * *

We listened to Jasper's plan and began to work out the details immediately. It was important to make sure that we pulled it off. We were sure that because James was doing the whole hide-and-seek thing that inside the hotel we were safe to talk about the plan. I shared with them my ominous feeling about the airplane and coupled with Alice's vision once we knew that Edward was coming here, we all assumed that James was watching the airport...him or Victoria.

Once we left the hotel, the act would be on.

Every detail was important. Alice helped me get prepared and Jasper kept me calm, but my nerves weren't jumping too much. I was sure that it would work. Alice saw it going several different ways, but was confident that Jasper's plan was the best one. Jasper's military mind was perfect for this kind of tactical diversion. I wasn't going as a sacrifice, lamb to the slaughter, I was the bait. And I wasn't the bait on James's hook, I was Jasper's. Something about that comforted me.

I got ready as best as I could, making sure that I was packed and I put some money in my back pocket. I was utterly calm and it wasn't Jasper's influence. It was just the fact that I was sure that we would get Mom out and I would be with Edward with this was all over.

I was anxious to get to the airport, though. I wanted to get this done and get Renée out as soon as possible. Jasper and I left the hotel at seven, leaving Alice, but making a big production of saying goodbye to her in the lobby, just to be sure. I sat quietly beside Jasper, the first time I'd been alone with him ever. I was worried about how he would handle it.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not looking at him as I spoke, just watching the highway as we drove.

"I'm fine, Bella," he replied. "Don't worry."

I took in a breath. "I can't help it. Maybe...maybe Alice should have been with me and you should have stayed."

"I won't hurt you," he promised. "I'm not as – practiced – as my family at resisting human blood, but I have enough strength in me to just drive you to the airport."

I nodded. "Why do you think its so much harder for you?" I asked, it was a question I had always had wanted to ask.

He seemed to think about it for a second before he answered.

"I can only guess that its because I spent more time drinking human blood than they did. Carlisle never did, Rosalie never did. Emmett had a hard time to begin with but we all have trouble controlling ourselves. The same with Alice and Esme. Edward only drank for a decade. On the other hand, I only knew of one way to live. Only one, for nearly a hundred years. Carlisle and I came up with the theory that because I've consumed so much for so long that it makes it more difficult for me to abstain." He explained. "I'm not trying to excuse it. There is no excuse for what I've done – what I did before I met Alice. If I had been in a better situation to begin with, if Carlisle had been the one to change me and teach me the way he did the others, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard."

"Alice wasn't changed by Carlisle." I observed quietly.

"That's true, but she had her gift from the moment she woke up to this life. She knew that there was a different way. Once she was able to control herself, she put it into practice and she helped me when she found me. Then, Carlisle helped us the rest of the way, as best as he could." He let out a breath. "I don't want to be this way and I try. I don't want to hurt you, that's why I'm as cautious as I am. I don't want to do that to you or to Edward."

I nodded. "You didn't seem to have such a problem with me, when I first came to Forks. Why is that?"

He smirked. "Mind over matter. I tried to see if exposure would work for me as it did for Edward. Apparently, it didn't. That's why I haven't been to your house since that first week or sit next to you at school." He admitted. "If I keep my distance, it puts you at less risk. The only exception is now."

It seemed strange to think about school and sitting in the cafeteria when we were on the run from a vampire bent on killing Edward and me. Our 'normal' lives in Forks couldn't seem further away from now.

* * *

When we got to the airport and parked on the fourth floor of the huge garage, we headed directly for Edward's terminal. His plane was landing in terminal four, the largest terminal, where most flights landed. It was the biggest, the most confusing terminal. I led the way, for once more knowledgeable about my surroundings than I was used to. We took the elevator down to level three, where the passengers unloaded. Jasper spent a long time looking at the departing flights board. Under his breath, he made a show of listing the pros and cons of each departure.

The minutes passed and Edward's arrival grew closer. It was amazing how every cell in my body seemed to know he was coming, to long for his coming. It made it that much harder to go through with the plan. I wanted to see him, I ached to see him. I knew that this wouldn't work though, if I did. I would chicken out and run off to where ever he wanted to go.

I stared at the arrival board, wasting time watching as flight after flight arrived on time. The flight from Seattle crept closer to the top of the board.

And then, when I had only thirty minutes until he arrived, I decided it was time to get started. I told Jasper that I was hungry and he offered to go with me. Just as we had practiced. As we walked, I handed him my letter for Edward. I threw one last look at the board and saw that the numbers had changed. His plan was ten minutes early. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder when he saw it too.

We walked, silently. Jasper was beside me, guiding me with his hand at the small of my back. I pretended to not be interested in the first few cafés, my head scanned for the next part of the plan. My escape root. And there it was, around the corner: the level three ladies' room.

"Do you mind?" I asked Jasper as we passed. "I'll be just a minute."

"I'll be right here," he said. His eyes were the only thing that betrayed our act, and only if you knew what to look for. They said 'good luck'.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I was running. I knew that there was another exit on the other side.

Outside the far door it was only a short sprint to the elevators. I ignored the people who stared at me, not caring what they thought. Around the corner the elevators were waiting, and I dashed forward, throwing my hand between the closing doors of a full elevator headed down. I squeezed in beside the irritated passengers, and checked to make sure that the button for level one had been pushed. It was already lit, and the doors closed.

As soon as the door opened I was off again, to the sound of annoyed murmurs behind me. I slowed myself as I passed the security guards by the luggage carousels, only to break into a run again as the exit doors came into view. I jumped out the automatic doors, nearly smacking into the glass when they opened too slowly.

Along the crowded curb, I searched for it.

I had no time. Edward was coming and I had to be off the grounds before he landed.

There it was, a shuttle to the Hyatt, just closing its doors a few feet behind me.

"Wait!" I called, running, waving at the driver.

"This is a shuttle to the Hyatt," the driver said in confusion as he opened the doors.

"Yes," I huffed, "that's where I'm going." I hurried up the steps.

He looked at my luggage-less state with questioning, but then shrugged, not caring enough to ask.

Most of the seats were empty. I sat as far from the other travelers as possible, and watched out the window as the sidewalk and the airport drifted away. The second step was nearly completed. Once I got to the hotel, Alice would see me and know to leave. I tried to keep Edward's image out of my mind as we drove on. I failed.

* * *

In front of the Hyatt, a tired-looking couple was getting their last suitcase out of the trunk of a cab. I jumped out of the shuttle and waited, impatiently, in front of the doors. I glanced back through the glass and Alice gave me a nod. I ran over to the cab and slid into the back seat before anyone else could take it.

I told the cabbie my mother's address. "I need to get there as soon as possible." I hadn't even known that I knew it, but it had come to me at the hotel, while we were nailing down the details. Alice had double checked with the phone book.

"That's in Scottsdale," he complained.

I threw five twenties over the seat.

"Will that be enough?"

"Sure, kid, no problem."

I sat back against the seat, folding my arms across my lap. The familiar city began to rush around me, but I had long lost interest in it and didn't bother to look. Second step complete, now for the third. Everything was coming together just as we'd rehearsed. Hopefully no one was suspicious, if anyone was watching. Most of the plan was just precautionary. We couldn't be sure that we were being watched, Alice said we weren't, but Jasper wanted to be sure.

I was still relatively calm, the exception was the adrenaline running through my veins as every second passed.

I tried to think of happy thoughts again, trying to quell the adrenaline. I imagined that nothing had happened at the baseball game. Edward's team won, by one point, and we had celebrated though Emmett demanded a rematch. Edward drove me home, where we told Charlie all about the game, leaving out the not-so-normal details, and he would give us a crinkly eyed smile and congratulate Edward. Edward would leave and return when Charlie went to bed, where we would talk about the whole day, wrapped in each others arms on my bed. The rain outside the window would keep perfect time with Edward's voice as he hummed my lullaby in my ear.

The image was so perfect that I didn't want to pull myself from the reverie. But, the cabbie's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, what was the number?"

"Fifty-eight twenty-one." I answered, my voice tired and strained.

"Here we are, then." He said, stopping the cab. He seemed anxious, like he was waiting for me to ask for my change back.

"Thank you." I whispered, stepping out. I went to the door at nearly a run, unable to help my nerves now. It was nearly time.

I reached up to grab the key under the eave and unlocked the door. It was dark inside, empty, normal. I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I ran into the kitchen, turning on the light as I did. Alice was there, by the phone. She pointed silently to the whiteboard, a ten-digit number written on it in a small, neat hand. She gave me the phone and pressed the numbers expertly. I held it to my ear.

"Hello, Bella," his voice answered. "That was very quick. I'm impressed."

"Is my mom all right?"

"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry, Bella, I have no quarrel with her. Unless you don't come alone, of course." His voice was light, amused. I blanched, but Alice shook her head.

"I'm alone." I lied easily.

"Very good. Now, do you know the ballet studio just around the corner from your home?"

"Yes. I know how to get there."

"Well, then, I'll see you very soon."

I hung up.

"Go, quickly, don't stop. The others will head straight there after I call them." Alice reminded me in a quick voice that I almost couldn't understand. "He doesn't know about the plan, just keep acting. You're doing amazing. Go!"

I ran from the room, through the door, out into the baking heat.

There was no time for panic, no time for worry. Alice was calling Edward now, he would be here soon. Only now did I fear that he would be too late.

* * *

I couldn't run fast, I kept tripping, but I plunged on. I had to get there. Step three was complete. Step four was getting rescued. Edward and Alice would get here first, Edward would already be on his way if I knew him, call from Alice be damned. Then Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper would get here. The sun was hot on my skin, too bright as it bounced off the white concrete and blinded me. I felt dangerously exposed. More fiercely now than ever, I wished for the green, protective forests of Forks...of home.

When I rounded the last corner, onto Cactus, I could see the studio, looking just as I remembered it. The parking lot in front was empty, the vertical blind in a ll the windows drawn. I couldn't run anymore – I couldn't breathe; exertion and fear had gotten the best of me. I thought of my mother, she was waiting, scared, alone...it kept my feet moving, still running.

As I got closer, I could see the sign inside the door. It was handwritten on hot pink paper; it said the dance studio was closed for spring break. I touched the handle, tugged on it cautiously. It was unlocked. I fought to catch my breath, and opened the door.

The lobby was dark and empty, cool, the air conditioner thrumming. The plastic molded chairs were stacked along the walls, and the carpet smelled like shampoo. The west dance floor was dark, I could see through the open viewing window. The east dance floor, the bigger room, was lit. But the blinds were closed on the window.

I heard my mother's voice calling.

"Bella? Bella?" That same tone of hysterical panic. I sprinted to the door, to the sound of her voice.

"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Her voice continued as I ran into the long, high-ceilinged room.

I stared around me, trying to find where her voice was coming from. I heard her laugh, and I whirled to the sound.

There she was, on the TV screen, tousling my hair in relief. It was Thanksgiving, and I was twelve. We'd gone to see my grandmother in California, the last year before she died. We went to the beach on day, and I'd leaned too far over the edge of the pier. She'd seen my feet flailing, trying to reclaim my balance. "Bella? Bella?" she'd called to me in fear. – The memory came to me instantly. My head instantly ached, and I put my hands on my temples.

The TV screen went blue.

I turned slowly, my mind still hurting from the onslaught of the memory. He was standing very still by the back exit, so still I hadn't noticed him at first. In his hand was a remote control. We stared at each other for a long moment, and then he smiled.

He walked toward me, quite close, and then passed me to put the remote down next to the VCR. I turned carefully to watch him. I knew I would die, then. Renée wasn't here, she was safe in Florida.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" His voice was courteous, kind.

"Yes, thank you." I answered, equally polite, and relieved.

He laughed, a brief short laugh. "You're quite welcome. You don't sound angry that I tricked you."

"I'm not." My voice was calm, my brain trying to process everything. Charlie and Renée would be safe. They were safe. I was here, with a sadistic vampire, with my own vampires counting on saving two of us, not one. I hoped that they would get here in time, but if not, then it would be okay. As long as Charlie and Renée were safe.

"How odd. You really mean it." His dark eyes assessed with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. He hadn't fed, he was waiting for me. "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing – some of you seem to have no sense of your own self interest at all."

"Do you not remember being human? You were probably a lot like me before you let your own power consume you." I kept my voice even, trying not to anger him too much.

He looked at me curiously, his arms folded across his chest. "I don't remember much about being human, it's true, but I am sure that I wasn't so stupid as to anger the vampire that was holding _me_ hostage by saying too much."

"What does it matter what I say? You're going to kill me anyway."

He laughed, this time not amused, though. "That is true. But I can make it quick, painless, or not. The choice is yours."

"You're lying. You want it to be as painful as it can be." I noticed a palm-sized digital video camera balanced on top of the stereo. "You'll want to tape it, me being tortured, so Edward will avenge me. So he'll be angry and blinded with rage. All just to get your rocks off."

I felt the smack long before his stone hand glided across my face, sending me flying across the room and into a mirror. It _was_ stupid, he was right, to taunt him. But, if I did it enough, he would be so angry that he would just kill me and he wouldn't be able to get Edward so angry that he couldn't possibly win. I smelled the blood coming from some cut on my back or head, I lifted myself painfully, bruised and battered already, until I was leaning against the glass. I felt the shard in my lower back and pulled it out. I tried not to concentrate too hard on the smell.

"He will avenge you, human. Though I don't know why he would bother." He snarled, though he hadn't made any move to come forward and finish the job.

"He won't and if he did, you wouldn't possibly understand the reasoning behind it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I looked at him, there were spots blurring my vision, but I pushed past the pain. This wasn't even the worst that I'd ever endured. "Love. He loves me. Something that you know nothing about." My voice was heaving with my shallow breaths. Maybe I was hurt worse than I realized. "Your mate...Victoria, is that her name?" I started. "Does she know that you don't really love her? You're bonded, but you don't love her. You only love the hunt, the chase. You couldn't possibly know why someone would want to save someone that they loved because you will never know what that feels like."

He pulled the camera out, the red light was on and I hadn't noticed it before. "You're clever, human. I'll give you that." His polite tone was gone now, his voice was now only the voice of a hunter. "But your boyfriend won't be able to resist hunting me after he sees this. You can't tempt me into making this easier on you."

"No, but I'm not wrong either. Am I, James?" I coughed out.

* * *

He ignored me. "Before we begin, I would like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun – ''

"What are you talking about?" I interrupted.

"Uh-huh, no talking," he said in mocking voice. "It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me. You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her away from the asylum where he worked – I _never_ will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans – and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature.

She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," I breathed, the pain was nearly blinding me. I was in more pain that I realized.

"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, act – ''

"Can you just get this over with already? Or do you like the sound of your own voice so much that you're going to talk me to death?" I said with a groan. I knew the story, but I knew Alice would forget it, and probably already had. At least she would be able to watch the tape and know why she was who she was. It was all I could give her. It was the only reason I'd let him talk so long.

He took another step toward me, he was trying to restrain himself, but he was only inches from me now. He lifted a finger to my throat. Before I could let out another witty comment, he grabbed my throat and threw me like a rag doll the the other side of the room. I hit the floor, hard, and slid into the wall. I felt the ribs crack in my chest.

He walked toward me slowly, stalking me, the camera raised in front of him.

He was smiling. "How do you feel, Bella? Does it hurt?"

I couldn't pick myself off the floor this time. "I thought I couldn't tempt you into killing me faster?" I asked, coughing up some blood onto the floor.

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be fast. I'm just getting warmed up." He looked at the camera. "This room gives my little movie a nice effect, doesn't it? Very visually dynamic."

I laughed painfully. "Take it to Hollywood. Sell it to Spielberg."

He angled the camera closer to my face, crouching down to be closer to me.

"Any last requests, Bella?" he asked pleasantly. He put his hand over my left calf. "Ask him to avenge you."

"No!" I coughed out fiercely, I felt the blood pouring out of my mouth. "No, Edward, don't – '' He pushed down on the leg and I felt it snap in two.

He picked me up by my throat again, I felt my leg jolt in pain. "Tell him!"

I looked at him, putting all my anger into my eyes and my words. All my hatred.

"Go to hell." I spat in his face, his pale alabaster skin splattered with blood. He threw me down hard, my head cracking against the wooden floor. I was instantly reminded of being shoved to the ground another time, but it had been to save me.

I heard him growl and I lifted my hands instinctively over my face, the only attempt I had made to save me.

I couldn't feel what happened next.

The pain was too much.

If there had been more, I couldn't tell.

I was dying.

I think.

* * *

_Attention: Well, I guess you weren't expected that? I hope not, I hate to be boring. Let me know what you think! Three more chapters left! Whose excited? I'm excited! I have great plans for part II! I wanted to thank _cnaadirah _for your review. I hope that this chapter didn't upset you and please review it! I would like to know what you think. I thought about what you said and I agreed. So, I really did try to change it up enough but keep enough the same that it went with my original plot line. _

_Next time on _**Blue Moon**_: _The Cullens arrive in the ballet studio. 

_WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EXTREMELY SHORT! It wasn't very long to begin with and I always find a way to shorten it. Sorry ahead of time._

_REVIEW! _REVIEW!** REVIEW!** REVIEW!_  
_


	24. 23 The Angel

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** Bella, Alice, and Jasper go to the airport. Bella escapes to meet James and save Renée.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: ** The Cullens arrive at the ballet studio._  
_

* * *

**23. The Angel**

**

* * *

**I was dreaming. But it wasn't like any dream I had ever had. I was still in pain, it was really unfair that even in dreams...even in death...that the pain would be there.

I could hear a voice, under the blood that filled my ears, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. My angel. It was snarling, deep and wild with fury.

The pain slashed my upraised hand and I cried out, but it was a dream.

The angel was calling my name, calling me to heaven, and I wanted to reach out to him, but my arms wouldn't work.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" the angel's voice cried in horror.

My head lifted, but it wasn't me that lifted it. The cold feeling that reached my head told me that it was another angel. Holding me. I heard a sound, far away, a vicious growl, a snapping sound, and a high keening, suddenly breaking off...

I tried to find my voice. "E-" it didn't come out. "Ed-" I had to force the word from the pain, I wanted to call the angel's name. "Edward." I gasped out.

"Bella? Bella, please. Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" he begged.

"Y-yes." I wasn't sure if I said it, he didn't seem to hear me.

"Carlisle!" the angel called, agony in his perfect voice. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" And the angel was sobbing tearless, broken sobs.

I wanted to comfort him. The angel shouldn't ever weep, it was wrong. "Edward." I whispered, I think.

There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping, breaking out of the dream.

"Bella!" the angel cried.

"She's a lot of blood, she has another concussion," a calm voice spoke. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

"It hurts!" I cried out as I felt a sharp stab in my side. I wasn't talking about my side though.

"Some ribs, too, I think," the methodical voice continued.

"My hand! It burns!" I screamed out in pain as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was frightened.

"My hand!" I cried out again. "My hand. It burns!"

I felt a cold hand take mine in their own. "He bit her." Carlisle's voice was no longer calm. It was furious. "My bag, please...Alice." His voice was sharp and I felt my head shift.

"The plan...it didn't work." I gasped out.

I felt something go in my arm.

"Carlisle!" Edward was gasping. "What are my options?" His voice was desperate.

"Let the change happen," Alice offered.

"No! That isn't an option!" He bellowed.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." As Carlisle spoke, I could feel the pain drifting away. All but the fire. The fire remained.

"Will that work?" Alice asked. I couldn't understand the tone in her voice.

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we have to hurry."

I cried out again. I couldn't stop. The pain...

"Carlisle, I..." Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." There was agony in his beautiful voice again.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

I coughed, then again and again, my lungs were filled up with some liquid and I couldn't breathe. "Alice get me something to brace her leg, quickly!" Carlisle's voice was urgent. "Edward, you must do it now or it will be too late."

I opened my eyes to see Edward's face. I watched his eyes as the doubt that held them was suddenly replaced with a blazing determination, his jaw tightened. I felt his cool, strong fingers on my burning hand, locking it in place. Then his head bent over it, and his cold lips pressed against my skin.

At first the pain was worse. I tried to scream but it only came out a gargle. I thrashed against the cold hands that held me. I heard Alice's voice, trying to calm me. Something heavy held my leg to the floor, and Carlisle had my head locked in the vise of his stone arms.

Then, slowly, my writhing calmed as my head grew more and more numb. The fire was dulling, focusing into an ever-smaller point.

I felt my consciousness slipping as the pain subsided. Carlisle tilted my head and I coughed up the blood in my lungs. I didn't want to go to sleep.

"Edward," I couldn't hear my voice, but they could.

"He's right here, Bella."

"Stay, Edward, stay with me..."

"I will." His voice was strained, but somehow triumphant.

I sighed contentedly. The fire was gone, the other pains dulled by a sleepiness seeping through my body.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked from somewhere far away.

"Her blood tastes clean," Edward said quietly. "I can taste the morphine.

"Bella?" Carlisle called to me.

I tried to answer. "Mmmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Thank you, Edward."

"I love you," he answered.

"I know," I breathed, so tired.

I heard my favorite sound in the world: Edward's quiet laugh, weak with relief.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked again.

"What?"

"We're taking you to the hospital."

"Okay." I sighed. "Alice, the video – he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from."

"We have to move her. Keep her head as still as possible." Carlisle said.

"I want to sleep." I whispered.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward soothed me.

And I was in his arms, cradled against his chest, someone kept their hand against my head, so it didn't move – the pain was gone now.

"I'm sorry." I said dazed.

"Shh, sleep now, Bella." He whispered quietly.

In my sleepy haze, I remembered that it was supposed to be bad to sleep with a concussion.

Maybe it was.

Carlisle knew best.

The pain was gone.

Edward was here.

* * *

_Attention: I warned you that it would be a short chapter. Again, not much deviation from the original chapter, but she's kind of in pain, people. I'll explain the unexplained in the next chapter. Don't complain too much about this one. It was just supposed to be a filler, something to get out of the way. Two chapters left! Well, one chapter and the epilogue._

_Next time on _**Blue Moon**_:_ Bella wakes up in the hospital. Bella talks with Renee. Edward and Bella argue over immortality._  
_


	25. 24 An Impasse

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** The Cullens arrive at the ballet studio.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: ** _Bella wakes up in the hospital. Bella talks with Renee. Edward and Bella argue over immortality._

* * *

**24. An Impasse**

* * *

I knew I was dreaming the moment I saw her. A perfect little angel, her brown eyes were round and she had a smile wide on her doll like lips. Her alabaster skin shined in the light from the sun that shone down on her and her copper curls seemed to sparkle. I knew her, like a distant memory, but I couldn't see her in my mind except for the beatific image before me. She was a perfect child, just sitting in Edward's Meadow. She was no older than a year, with wild flowers in her hand, just smiling at me and waving.

I waved back, unsure of how to respond, but she stood on her small legs when I did, then ran towards me.

"Mama!" She called, her voice childlike and filled with joy.

I picked her up in my arms and held her small frame against me.

"Mama! I thought you forgot me!" She said, her voice like wind chimes.

"No, never," I said, holding her close, trying to remember my daughter. Did I have a daughter? No – Edward couldn't have children and neither could I after the change – but I knew and loved this little girl.

"Where's daddy?" She asked, looking around Meadow. " And where's my Jacob?"

Her Jacob? Jacob was hers? My daughter? My – "Renesmee." I whispered. She giggled.

"Silly Mama!"

I held her closer but then I felt only air. The Meadow had darkened and I saw only trees, no longer in the Meadow, no longer with Renesmee. "Renesmee!" I cried out, but there was no answer. Through the trees I could see my house, but the rest was darkness.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called. I turned and saw him before me. His face was stone, free from all emotion. "We're leaving Forks."

"What?" I asked, feeling numb from the cold sound in his voice."Why?"

"Carlisle is supposed to be 10 years older than he looks. People are starting to notice." He said in the same flat tone.

"Okay... I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie." I looked at him, looking for any help, but there was nothing in his eyes. Just – emptiness. " When you say 'we'?"

"I mean my family and myself." He clarified. I felt my heart stop." I tried, Bella, but I'm not human and I can't love you." He out a burst of cold laughter that cut through me. " You'll move on to human boys like Mike Newton or Jac –"

"I don't want Mike Newton." I interrupted." I never have." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Your memories will fade in time. Someday you won't even remember my name."

''What about your memories?'' I asked.

'' My kind is easily distracted. But I will ask one favor?''

''Sure.'' My tone was now as dead as his.

''Don't do anything stupid or reckless. For Charlie's sake.'' He asked.

"Of course."

"Goodbye." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss my four head. "Goodbye, Annabelle." I jumped at the sound of the foreign name. It wasn't my name. I was going to ask why he used it but he was already gone.

So were the woods.

I stood on a cliff overlooking First Beach. The waves crashed dangerously on into the hillside and onto the beach. I remembered my promise – I remember the little girl. Then, I remembered Annabelle. The nightmare of a person that I had once been. A person I never wanted to be or remember again. As the waves crashed, I decided to say my goodbye. " Goodbye – Annabelle." And I jumped.

I hit the water hard. Harder than I thought I could in a dream. It hurt. I could feel the water fill my lungs and I couldn't stop myself from being consumed by the dark waves. But it soon brightened. By a thin ray of blue light and I swam towards it. As I did, the beam grew wider until the water was gone and all that was left was the light. Inside was a familiar girl, her skin just as pale, her nose slightly crooked, her hair lighter, wearing expensive clothing.

I looked at my basic blue T-shirt and jeans compared to her high-fashion chiffon top and silk skirt. I was under-dressed.

"Isabella?" She asked, looking at me with wide brown eyes.

"Annabelle?" I asked with recognition." This isn't a dream? Is it?"

She shook her head."I don't think so," she replied."Were you dreaming?"

"Yes. But I don't remember falling asleep."

"Could you be in the hospital? I am."

I tried to concentrate. I could see James, the ballet studio – my hand, Edward..." Yes. I think so. In Phoenix. Why are you –?"

''I tripped on the stairs at school. Fell through a window, broke my leg. You?"

"I was attacked. Nearly killed by –"

''James?" She finished." I read that part in the book."

I nodded." Why are we here?" I asked." Why aren't we just living our lives?"

She sighed." I think that this is our chance to switch back, if we wanted. Our only chance." She said. Her eyes were sad.

''Do you want to switch?" I asked. I silently pleaded for her to answer for her answers be no.

"No! I like it here. Besides, grandfather wants me to move back to New York. No more public school, no more sun, no more fake losers!" She exclaimed happily, in a very out of character way. She was definitely Annabelle now.

"Me either. I have a family now and friends. And Edward." I said quietly." I want to be Isabella Marie Swan."

"I want to be Annabelle Elizabeth Swanson." She said. The light faded around us. Annabelle disappeared as the waves returned. I swell up for air, hearing a faint sound like...

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

And I open my eyes.

He was there. Lying it my arm, his breath was even as if he was sleeping, but we both knew he wasn't. I looked around the room, I was definitely in the hospital. I had been in a room like this before, months ago before Forks when I lived in Phoenix. The circumstances were fuzzy, but that could be because of the drugs. All I knew was that Edward was pretending to sleep and my mother was cross the room sitting on a couch watching us. I could feel pain in my legs and breathing was difficult. But I didn't want to alarm them, after what I gone through I'd be in pain for a very long time.

Renée looked up and smiled, her worried expression replaced by pure joy as she saw my eyes open. "You're awake!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Mom?" I asked." Aren't you supposed to be in Jacksonville?"

Renée walked over and sat beside me on the bed. "I flew back as soon as I got your message. I was so worried about you and when I arrived, Dr. Cullen called and told me you were hospital."

''How long have I been out?" I asked. I looked at Edward, he moved slightly as his hand slowly inched towards mine, completely unnoticed by Renée. The moment I felt his long, cool fingers wrap around mine, I felt reassured that I hadn't been out long.

"Only about a day. You had me real worried, but I'm so happy you're okay. The doctor said you will heal fine. You just take it easy for a few days. Oh! I found us a house Jacksonville. It's fantastic, big and you have your own bathroom. The schools are great. You'll just love it. I know it!"

I took a deep breath and felt Edward do the same. I shook my head and said," Mom, I'm not leaving Forks. I want to live in Forks."

Renée sighed,"We can talk about it later." And she patted my leg. I tried and failed not to wince in pain. "Should I get the doctor?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"No. I'm fine. But, could you go get Charlie for me? I said some things at home and I really need to apologize..." I let my voice trail off, my mind remembering that terrible night and how badly I hurt my father. The only father that ever cared for me.

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll be back in a little while."

* * *

Edward waited until she'd left the room to 'reawaken'. When he looked at me, I couldn't help but feel like hiding under my thin, hospital covers. I didn't want to see the look on his face. The disappointment. The anger.

It didn't come. All that was there was acute sadness, even pain, but compassion also.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know it was a stupid, reckless plan but it was the only way to ensure that everything would work. I didn't want to have to run from him all our lives and he said he had Renée! I couldn't let her die because of me, or any of you and I thought that the plan would work without the bloodshed and honestly, it should have, but I don't know what went wro– " My rant was instantly silenced by his lips crashing onto mine...gently. He kissed me almost hungrily, drowning my fear and pain with his overwhelming love and understanding. Of course, he could have just been trying to shut me up...if so, I'd have to remember that for later.

When he pulled up, I had to gasp for air, but I didn't complain. I ached for his cold, stone lips to return and even let out a sound of protest when he sat back down in his chair.

"Jasper and Alice explained everything to me, Bella." He began. "I know why you did it, but it doesn't mean we couldn't have come up with a better plan once the plane landed."  
"You wouldn't have agreed to anything that included me going to the studio." I told him. "I had to go, it was the only way he was going to let Renée go."

"But, he didn't have her. She was safely tucked away in Jacksonville." He interjected.

"I didn't know that! For all I knew she could have already been dead!"

He put a hand on my forehead and leaned forward to kiss me again. "I know, love. I know."

I took in a breath, not wanting to fight with him while I was in a hospital bed. We'd been really good about not fighting lately...or I had been really good about not picking a fight...and I didn't want to ruin that now.

"Did you watch the video?" I asked, quietly, looking into his golden eyes, concentrating hard on just being happy I was here with him, once more.

He nodded, even smirked. "I was afraid you'd lost that vivaciousness when your memories began to slip." I gave him a confused look. "Your attitude in the studio, towards James. It was a spark of the old Bella. I didn't want you to lose part of what makes you special."

"My big mouth makes me special? If I hadn't provoked him so much, I probably wouldn't need as many pain killers as they've got me on." I grumbled.

"Why do you insist on punishing yourself?" He let out an exasperated sigh. "Can't you just be thankful that you're alive? I am."

"Alright, alright. I'll let it go." I saw something flicker in his eyes. Something change. "What is it? Whats wrong?"

He gave me a serious look. "Your mother wants you to go to Florida." He said.

"I know, but I'm not going. You don't have to worry about me leaving Forks. I like it there." I gave him a smile, meant to be reassuring, but he didn't change his serious demeanor.

"I want you to go to Florida." He stated clearly. I couldn't suppress the gasp of horror that came out of my mouth. "I think it would be safer for you."

"What about Florida could possibly be safe for me? I wouldn't be anywhere near you! The ocean and me do not get along and more people are killed in Florida in an hour than in ten years in Forks! Why would you want me to leave?" I yelled.

He tried to pacify me again, kissing my forehead and then my lips but I couldn't believe he had just said what he did.

"No, I'm not leaving. And you aren't either. You can't. Not after everything..."

"Shh, love. I'm sorry, it was just an idea. I almost lost you and that never would have happened if I hadn't been so careless."

"No! It was my fault, Edward. Mine! If I had remembered, if I had concentrated more on what was going on around me, I would have known that going to play baseball was a bad idea! I could have warned you all about them! I knew that they were coming, but I couldn't remember anything. Its my fault, it had nothing to do with you." I told him honestly.

"No, you can't blame this on what happened before. You can't control the memories, any more than I can. That's the universe or God or whatever controlling things."

"Don't leave me." I said, not able to bear the idea of him leaving or hating himself.

"I won't."

* * *

A nurse came in and check my vitals. She asked if I wanted more pain meds, and I said no. She left and Edward and I were left alone again in silence. The pain was almost unbearable now, but I didn't want to stop talking to him, though it seemed neither of us could think of what to say. I thought back on those last few moments in the ballet studio, when Edward sucked the venom out of my hand.

"You...you were able to stop." I said, looking at him. He glanced up at my face curiously. "You were able to stop once the venom was out. How?"

"I love you." He said like that was all the explanation I needed. I gave him a pointed look. "I mean, I love you more than I crave your blood."

"I thought it was the most potent scent..."

"It is." He answered. "And drinking it, even around the venom, it was almost like being in heaven."

"Almost?"

He smiled, this time almost sheepishly. "I consider heaven to be when we are together, in your room, holding each other. It was almost heavenly, but I wouldn't trade you for it, never." I couldn't help it, I blushed. His hand reached to my cheeks, "I love it when you do that."

I smiled back at him, but I knew this sweet, romantic moment was going to end. I was about to ruin it with my next question. "Why did you do it? I thought we'd agreed that I would be changed." And just like that, the romance was dead.

His hand fell to his side and he gave me a look almost of contempt. "I thought we'd agreed that you would have some human experiences first, before we discussed destroying your soul." He reminded me. That made me blush harder, considering I was hoping he had forgotten that night on the way home from Port Angeles. I almost had. "You said you wanted prom, marriage, honeymoon, all that. Well, we haven't had any of those things."

"So you stopped it just because I haven't put on some ugly pink frilly dress?" I asked, giving him a 'are you nuts?' look.

"No, but I thought you wanted those things." He said, his voice seemed confused, but I could hear the desperation behind it. Just like that I realized he was stalling. He didn't want me to become like him. After that night, I had assumed that one day he wouldn't fight me on it. Now, I realized that he had agreed so readily, because he was planning on trying to talk me out of it and my stipulations gave him time to think of more 'experiences' I could possibly have. Then I remembered why I had the other two stipulations – marriage and honeymoon – after I had a proper honeymoon, he would have no other choice but to change me. Having Renesmee would kill me if he didn't.

"I do...well, not Prom, so much. And marriage is a frightening concept, but yeah, I want them."

"Then you know why I didn't let it spread. I don't want to take away those human experiences for you."

"I know, Edward. I know. But eventually, you're going to have to change me. And if you don't, I know some others that will."

"You really want to pull that?" He glared. "Why are you so determined to end your life?"

"I don't look at it like an ending. I look at it like a beginning! The beginning of forever with you and our family. I don't want to be without you, or them, I don't want to grow old and die, knowing that I could have been with you forever. I know you have issues with it, but they aren't mine!" Just as I said that a wave of pain hit that was almost as painful as the venom.

"Bella!" Edward stood and held me in concern. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm – fine." I gasped out.

He called the nurse in, asking to administer the meds and I didn't complain. The conversation was far from over, but I couldn't bear this pain...or his. She came in and plunged the need into the IV. It didn't take long for the effects to take, but I fought against the stupor.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, _m'agneau_." He whispered in my ear. I smiled softly as the haze overtook me. _M'agneau_, my lamb.

* * *

_Attention: I know, I know! Its been so long since I updated and this chapter really should've been longer. I didn't mean for it to take so long, but the first year of College was freaking evil! and then I got a massive case of writers block and I tried to get this chapter written so many times! Grr. Anyway, here it is. I'll get the last chapter up sometime in the next few days. I've got the Prologue and half of Chapter One of part two written already, so once the Epilogue is published, you won't have to wait too long for it._

Thanks everyone! And again I am sorry for the lateness!

REVIEW


	26. Epilogue

**Once In A**

**Blue Moon**

Part I- Twilight

**Last Time on **_**Blue Moon**_**:** _Bella wakes up in the hospital. Bella talks with Renee. Edward and Bella argue over immortality._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or its affiliated characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to alter it would I?

**Chapter Summary: ** _The Prom_

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Edward helped me into his car, being very careful of the wisps of silk and chiffon, the flowers he'd just pinned into my elaborately styled curls, and my bulky walking cast. He ignored the frustrated set of my mouth.

When he had me settled, he got in the driver's seat and headed back out the long, narrow drive.

"Tell me again why we are doing this?" I groaned. I really didn't want to do this. I really didn't. Not with a cast on, not in this dress (although Alice did a good job picking one out that I wouldn't completely loathe) and not with one foot in a high-heeled shoe.

"Because it was one of your conditions, remember?" He smiled, he was having much too much fun with this.

"Why did I have to include this? I hate dancing, even under regular circumstances."

He scoffed, "Are you telling me you weren't Homecoming Queen in Phoenix or New York?" He was referring to my life before. A life that wasn't mine any more, a life I didn't even care about. A life I was gladly forgetting more and more every day.

"We didn't have Homecoming Queens in New York. I attended a private school, no silly competitions that didn't matter."

"You ignored Phoenix." I shot him a glare, ignoring his perfect beauty next to my new-found awkwardness.

"Homecoming Queen, Snow Queen, and May Queen." Then I thought about why he asked. "You didn't sign us up for that ridiculous popularity contest, did you?" I growled.

He let out a full bodied laugh. "No, I didn't. Its enough that I'm taking you. Besides, only seniors qualify. We can sign up next year."

"Oh no, we cannot! I agreed to ONE prom. This is the one." He laughed again and continued his trek towards Forks High School.

I let out another groan and leaned back against the seat. I couldn't believe he was holding me to the deal we made in another life altogether. I wasn't going to complain too much, at least that meant that I could hold him to his side of the bargain. I agreed to prom (ugh), marriage (double ugh), and a REAL honeymoon (slightly nervous ugh) in exchange for him making me a vampire. Making me like him. If he made me go through with my end, he sure was going to go through with his.

I hadn't tried to think much about my life before coming to Forks. After I got out of the hospital, the Cullens and I had agreed it would be best just to let the memories erase themselves. It was easier for Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and even Jasper, than it was for Alice, Edward, Emmett, and me. Why Emmett didn't forget was beyond my understanding, but he tried not to talk about it in front of anyone besides me. Alice had memories of my choice that night, and she could see all the possible paths that that road could have taken, and since Edward could read her mind, as well as Emmett's, it was hardest on them to forget.

Edward didn't want to, even though I had told him (and Carlisle agreed) that it would be safer if he did, otherwise Aro, should he ever come into the picture, would know just how unique I was. I was safe from his mind probing powers (possibly), but the others weren't. Even though he fought it, he knew we were right. But he wanted to know me completely. As Annabelle and Isabella. I tried explaining that Annabelle wasn't someone he would love, but he didn't like to listen.

Whatever camaraderie that had existed between Rosalie and I when I first arrived in Forks had all but disappeared the moment her memories did. She still had a vague inclination of what I knew, but she hated the decisions I had made. I knew that she would hate me until Renesmee was born.

If Renesmee was born.

Edward had refused to bring up the topic of either changing me or my conditions involving the honeymoon. He also had found a way not to promise that he wouldn't leave. I knew that he had probably forgotten the one he'd made that night on the way home from Port Angeles. I dreaded that he would leave me. Somewhere in my heart, though I didn't know it for sure, knew that eventually he would. I didn't want to think about it, though. I couldn't. Life without Edward, for me, didn't exist. If he left, I would die.

And I'm not being dramatic, its just a fact.

* * *

We were at the school now; Rosalie's red convertible was conspicuous in the parking lot. The clouds were thin today, a few streaks of sunlight escaping through far away in the west.

He got out and walked around the car to open my door. He held out his hand.

I sat stubbornly in my seat, arms folded, feeling a secret twinge of smugness. The lot was crowded with people in formal dress: witnesses. He couldn't remove me forcibly from the car as he might have if we'd been alone.

He sighed. "This was your idea, remember?"

"I wish you'd forget." I grumbled, staying firmly seated.

"I think I've forgotten enough."

I huffed.

"I promise, it won't be as bad as you think. I won't let go of you once, I promise." I looked up at his sincere bronze eyes. He meant it. I let him lift me out of the car and lead me toward the school.

In Phoenix, they held proms in hotel ballrooms. This was in the school gym, of course. I hadn't been to a 'school' function in New York before, but I went to all the usual festivities, cotillions and such, but they were all held at The Met or some equally elaborately elegant location. The gym was decorated in an attempt to mimic those setting, but all I could see was _Carrie_ flashing in my mind.

"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen," I groaned.

"Well," he muttered as we slowly approached the ticket table – he was carrying most of my weight, but I still had to shuffle and wobble my feet forward – "there are _more_ than enough vampires present."

I looked at the dance floor; a wide gap had formed in the center of the floor, where two couples whirled gracefully. The other dancers pressed to the sides of the room to give them space – no one wanted to stand in contrast with such radiance. Emmett and Jasper were intimidating and flawless in classic tuxedos. Alice was striking in a black satin dress with geometric cutouts that bared large triangles of her snowy white skin. And Rosalie was...well, Rosalie. She was beyond belief. Her vivid scarlet dress was backless, tight to her calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neckline that plunged to her waist. I pitied every girl in the room, myself included.

He bought our tickets, then turned me toward the dance floor. I cringed against his arm and dragged my feet, but he ignored my protests and picked me up. He sat my feet on top of his own and began to twirl us around the dance floor as elegantly as his siblings.

When the dance was over, Edward was distracted, staring at the doors. Angrily.

"What is it?" I followed his gaze until I could see what was bothering him. Jacob Black, not in a tux, but in a long-sleeved white shirt and tie, his hair smoothed back into a his usual ponytail, was crossing the floor toward us.

Poor Jake, his face was in so much pain and I could feel that he didn't want to be here any more than I did.

Edward let out a low snarl.

"Behave!" I ordered.

Edward's voice was scathing. "He wants to chat with you."

Jacob reached us then, the embarrassment and apology even more evident on his face. I felt the slight twinge of happiness in my abdomen that meant Renesmee was paying attention to him as well.

"Hey, Bella, I was hoping you would be here." Jake sounded like he was hoping for the opposite. But his smile, one that I actually loved, was as warm as ever.

"Hi, Jake." I smiled back. "Whats up?"

"Can I cut in?" he asked tentatively, glancing at Edward for the first time. I was shocked to notice that Jacob didn't have to look up. He must have grown half a foot since the first time I'd seen him. Inwardly, I cringed at just what that meant for him – wishing, in vain, that I could spare him from that fate.

Edward's face was composed, his expression blank. His only answer was to set me carefully on my feet, and take a step back.

"Thanks," Jacob said amiably. _Remember this_, I thought. _That's the last time until Renesmee's born that that will ever happen._

Edward just nodded, looking at me intently before he turned to walk away.

Jacob put his hands on my waist, and I reached up to put my hands on his shoulders.

"Wow, Jake, how tall are you now?"

He was smug. "Six-two."

We weren't really dancing – my leg made that impossible. Instead we swayed awkwardly from side to side without moving our feet. It was just as well; the recent growth spurt had left him looking gangly and uncoordinated, he was probably no better a dancer than I was.

"So, how did you end up here tonight?" I asked without true curiosity. Considering Edward's reaction, I could guess.

My guess was correct. "Can you believe my dad paid me twenty bucks to come here tonight?" he asked.

"Let me guess, he wants me to stop dating Edward?" I asked. He nodded. I guess the tribe already forgot the deal I had with Sam. At least he changed the Treaty. "I'm sorry you had to come out here tonight, Jake."

"I'm not." He gave me a smile. "You look really beautiful, Bella."

I blushed. "Didn't Billy teach you not to lie?"

He let out a laugh. "Yes and I didn't. I'm being honest. You're boyfriend's a lucky guy. I hope he knows it." He gave me a more intent look than I would have expected of this less mature, pre-wolf Jacob.

I smiled and shrugged. "He does."

"I should probably go, you're boyfriend looks like he wants you back." I glanced back at Edward and that wasn't exactly the look he was giving. More like a rip-Jake's-head-off look.

"Thanks for coming and make sure Billy knows that I've made my decision. That way he doesn't do this to you again."

He shrugged and nodded. "I will. Come see me sometime."

"I will." And with that Jacob walked out of the dance, with just one more glance in my direction. Edward was at my side in a second.

* * *

"You cut that conversation short." He stated.

"I don't need to listen to whatever Billy is instilling in his head." I took in a deep breath and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You worry about him? Jacob?" Edward asked, his voice wasn't accusing, just curious, and he wrapped his arms around me as well.

I nodded. "He's got a hard road ahead and he doesn't deserve it. I wish I could spare him." Edward could assume that I was speaking entirely about the wolves, but I wasn't. Jake was already falling for me...well, the part that Renesmee...and I couldn't think of a way to keep him from the pain I'd cause.

"He'll survive. Adapt. Its what we all do. What he's becoming is part of him, he can't fight it and there isn't anything anyone can do."

"I know. He's a good kid, Edward."

"We all were." He said sadly.

He bent down and kissed my throat. "I wish I could convince you to remain human. The way you want him to."

"There's a difference, Edward. He isn't choosing this, I am. Its different if you don't have an option."

"You're choosing wrong."

I sighed. "I'm choosing you." I told him. "That choice could never be wrong."

He groaned in defeat. "I love you." He said, his voice clearly stating that he wasn't changing his mind anytime soon.

"I love you." I returned in the same tone.

He kissed me.

Life had changed so much from where I started.

But I knew that I made the right decisions.

What would happen to us next?

Is everything going to remain the way it had before?

Or is everything going to be different?

The future is a frightening concept, but as long as I have Edward, we can survive it together.

* * *

_Attention:_ I know. It was short. Again. But hey, the epilogue was a short chapter. Well, now its time to say good-bye until next time! Part Two should be out soon, sometime in the next week. I was going to wait to publish this one but I got it written and I figured you all waited long enough. Thanks for everything! I've completed my first ever fic and I can't wait to start on New Moon. If you have any ideas for future Parts, let me know in the reviews!

Thanks.

TTFN.


End file.
